Forever
by Vicki1
Summary: This story focuses on minor character, Saeki, whose life turns upside down when he's attacked by a man with a sword on a flying horse. Can he handle his new life & still keep his job? Yes, an odd entry. The story is complete, all 8 chs are up.
1. Chapter 1: His Destiny

Yay, I am so happy that Dai-Guard finally has it's own section and that I am the first one to share a fanfiction for this wonderful anime!

Okay, admittedly, this fanfiction is a bit odd, especially as the first entry for this section. You see, this story is not about one of the main characters, but has a secondary character from the series (and probably not one of the more popular ones), Saeki Toru, as it's protagonist. Moreover, this story ventures away from the mecha genre of Dai-Guard and enters more of a fantasy genre. To be honest, this whole story came into being based on one really weird dream I had about a year ago after watching a bunch of Dai-Guard and Revolutionary Girl Utena. It's completed, with eight chapters, and there is also a sequel of six chapters.

Just a warning, there are quite a few additional characters I've added to this story; to be honest, I can't see how it could work without original characters. However, if you don't like OCs, then this is probably not a story for you. With that being said, I have had so much fun writing all these characters, both those from the series and my own creations, and putting this story together, so I hope you all get a kick out of it too. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dai-Guard.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: His Destiny_

Saeki Toru awoke at precisely six o'clock on Wednesday morning, his clock buzzing loudly to rouse him. Climbing out of bed, he put on his navy blue slippers and yawned before trotting to the bathroom of his eleventh floor apartment, where he showered, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Then, it was back to his bedroom to get dressed into his work clothes for the day. By six forty five, Saeki threw on his winter overcoat and left his apartment, ready for yet another long day.

Although it was sunny outside, it was still a bitterly cold December day. Stuffing his glove-clad hands in his pockets, Saeki crossed the street and arrived at the small café opposite his apartment building at exactly seven. When he walked in, the gray-haired café owner, Murata Takehiko, greeted him, "Good morning, Saeki."

"Good morning, Murata."

"The usual?"

"Yes, thank you." Saeki took his regular seat at the fourth stool at the counter and Murata brought out his coffee and small breakfast of two slices of toast, which had obviously been prepared before Saeki's arrival.

"I saw you on the news the other day," Murata commented. "Tough break with those heterodynes, huh?"

"Yes, well, unfortunately, I can't share that classified information with civilians. However, I can tell you that the news has a way of creating a grossly inaccurate depiction of me," Saeki stated indignantly.

"I thought so, too," Murata humored before turning his attention to another customer who had just strolled in as Saeki began his breakfast.

At exactly 7:05 AM, Saeki's cell phone rang. He stared at the phone with dread, seeing the familiar number on his caller ID screen. After the third ring, though, he flipped in open and murmured an unenthusiastic, "Hello, mother." He was quiet for awhile, his mother going on for quiet some time. "I've been busy with work, mother...yes, that was me on the news the other day...no, it was not my fault...how many times do I have to tell you that you can't trust the news?...no, mother...yes, mother...sorry, mother...I'll try better next time...how do you know about that?...sorry, mother...yes, mother...no, I haven't, mother...well, when you put it that way, mother...no, mother...sorry, mother...I love you, too...Goodbye." Saeki hung up his phone and jumped off the stool.

"You didn't finish your second slice again, Saeki," Murata told him as he watched the young man leave with just his cup of coffee in hand.

"I'm no longer hungry," Saeki muttered glumly.

"I don't know why you even bother picking up for her, anymore," Murata then said, "Every morning it's the same conversation. I think I've got it memorized."

"Me, too," Saeki admitted with a sigh. "See you tomorrow, Murata." Saeki gave a wave of his hand and crossed the street once more. Once on the side of his apartment building, he proceeded toward the adjoining parking garage to get his car. By seven twenty five, he was inside his vehicle and on his way to Twenty First Century Defense Security's main office.

Saeki arrived at work at a quarter to eight in the morning. It took him about five minutes to walk from the parking lot to the steps of the building's entrance. Yet, to his surprise, when he began to ascend the stairs, he noticed that Akagi Shunsuke had already reached the top. "Akagi!" he called out, quickening his pace to catch up to him. "Wait up, Akagi!"

"Hmm?" Akagi turned around to see Saeki coming up the steps. "Oh, good morning, Saeki," he greeted him once Saeki reached him.

"You're here early for once," Saeki remarked suspiciously.

Akagi shrugged. "I guess because it's such a nice day, even if it is really cold."

"It would have been a better day if you had filed your paperwork correctly yesterday afternoon instead of cutting out early," Saeki immediately reprimanded as the two entered the building through the automatic glass doors.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"How could I not?" Saeki continued self-righteously, "It was one of the worst reports I've ever seen. I was stuck here until ten o'clock last night trying to sort through it. Finally, I just gave up and left it on your desk to redo."

"Redo?" Akagi's face dropped. "You mean the whole thing?"

"Well, if you had done it right the first time..." Saeki trailed off with little sympathy.

"Yeah, but – " a very upset Akagi began. However, he ceased his protest when he noticed that Saeki was no longer paying attention to him. Instead, he had stopped walking and was staring directly at a young woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a Twenty First Century Defense Security uniform and had pale blue eyes, long, bright red hair that she had partially clipped back, and a very white complexion. Akagi looked at Saeki with concern. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Saeki said with a shake of his head. He then added uneasily, "It's just that I didn't know that Asai Amaya worked the morning shifts on Wednesdays.""Who?" Akagi inquired with some confusion, "Oh, you mean the new receptionist? Yeah, she got her schedule changed since Reiko decided to quit last week. Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Saeki abruptly turned his head away from the reception desk to stare at the wall to his right, his face turning a dark shade of pink.

Akagi grinned and slung his right arm around Saeki's neck. "Does somebody have a crush, Saeki?" he asked.

"I do not!" Sakei's cheeks grew pinker.

"Yeah, you do!" Akagi laughed, "Look at you blushing."

"Okay, so maybe I like her a little bit," Saeki admitted sheepishly, staring down at his feet.

"Then go and talk to her," Akagi suggested nonchalantly.

"I couldn't possibly – "

"Sure you could," Akagi stated matter-of-factly. "It's not like she's going anywhere." Quickly realizing, though, that the rather inept man had no intention of initiating a conversation with the young woman, Akagi decided to give Saeki a good shove forward with his right hand, saying, "Go on, Saeki – seize the moment!"

"But, I – " Saeki stammered and frowned as he was now stranded between his colleague and the object of his affection. Desperately, Saeki looked back at Akagi, who was now gesturing elaborately that he continued moving ahead. With little choice, Sakei awkwardly stepped forward and cleared his throat. Then, he uttered a weak, "Hello…"

"Oh, hi!" The startled girl looked up at Saeki. Immediately, she plastered on a fake smile and said what had obviously been rehearsed, "Welcome to Twenty First Century Defense Security! Can I help you, sir?"

"No I – I, uh, work here," Saeki foolishly replied.

"Do you?"

"Yes, with the Second Division of Public Relations."

"Oh, yeah..." She slowly remembered, "Saeki, right?"

"Yes!" Saeki beamed triumphantly, "So you do know my name!"

Asai frowned. "Well, I've seen you on the news before…"

"Then you must know how important I am."

"Uh…sure…" she answered unconvincingly.

Placing his hands on his hips, Saeki explained pompously, "As the chief tactical advisor, I'm pretty much responsible for all of Dai-Guard's operations. After all, although I might be working with the Second Division of the PR branch, I'm really a special agent in the military, which is a far superior position than any of those offered at Twenty First Century Defense Security." Saeki then frowned uneasily and hastily tacked on, "Uh, not that your job's not important! Because it is."

"Okay…" Asai was obviously not amused.

Watching from a distance, Akagi let out a groan. "What is he doing?" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, what is he doing?" questioned a severe voice from behind Akagi.

"Shirota!" Dai-Guard's main pilot spun around to see the special agent standing before him. "Uh, Saeki is just talking to the new receptionist, Asai Amaya."

"I can see that," Shirota said, "However, he has a meeting scheduled to begin in five minutes."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll be done by then, seeing how badly he's - " Akagi started when he noticed Shirota marching away from him toward the reception desk, where Saeki was still rambling on. "Wait, Shirota!"

"It's all a matter of time, really, until I'm directing all of Public Relations Division Two's activities myself."

"Uh, huh..." Asai muttered, looking very bored as she rolled her eyes.

:"It's not like those civilians know what they're doing, anyway. In fact, I think it's about time that the military start to take some more control of this heterodyne situation, don't you?"

"It seems to me that those civilians are doing a fine job," Asai commented sharply.

"Yes, but – "

"Saeki," the familiar voice of Shirota suddenly interrupted with irritation.

Saeki nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, Shirota. I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing?" Shirota demanded.

"I – uh – I was just," Shirota's subordinate stuttered incoherently.

"We have a very important meeting in less than five minutes," Shirota stated, speaking over him.

"Oh, yes, of course," Saeki blushed, embarrassed about being publicly disciplined by his superior, especially in front of the frowning Asai.

"Then why are you dawdling in the lobby, when you should be on your way to the seventh floor?"

"I'm, uh...well, you're not on your way up, either, Shirota, you know," Saeki pointed out.

Shirota gritted his teeth. "That's because I'm here with you."

"Oh..."

"Let's go," Shirota then commanded. "_Now_."

"Yes, Shirota, sir," Saeki complied. He gave an uncomfortable wave goodbye to Asai, who did not wave back, before obediently following Shirota to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Saeki asked, "So, Shirota, what is today's meeting about?"

"Most of it doesn't concern you," Shirota responded.

"But then why was I asked to attend?"

"Because the military is assigning you a subordinate officer," Shirota informed him.

"They are?" Saeki blinked with surprise.

"Yes," Shirota confirmed, "Although I can't see why."

"Obviously, the military recognizes what a valuable asset I am," Saeki held himself up erectly.

Shirota gazed at him doubtfully. "In any event, you'll be responsible for overseeing his training and development."

"Huh?" Saeki frowned with dismay. "You mean, he's like an intern?"

"I suppose you could say that," Shirota answered.

"Oh, great," Saeki sulked, leaning against one of the elevator's walls. "Now I have to take care of some amateur tag-along. This stinks."

"I understand your feelings exactly," Shirota bluntly stated as the elevator doors opened to the seventh floor.

With an expression of confusion passing across his face after the special agent's last remark, Saeki followed Shirota down the corridor toward one of the conference rooms. When they reached it, Shirota instructed Saeki to "Wait out here." A few moments later, Shirota stepped out with a young man who appeared to be around Saeki's age. He had semi-shaggy, dark brown hair and lighter, auburn eyes. There wasn't much muscle to him, as he appeared to be skinnier than Saeki, although the two were about the same height. He was dressed in an old navy blue suit that was too big for his thin limbs. Saeki grimaced slightly at the sight of him as Shirota introduced them. "Saeki, this is Hattori Kenji. He just graduated from the academy. Hattori, this is Saeki Toru, your new commanding officer. He's one of the tactical advisors for Dai-Guard. If you have any questions or concerns, please address them with Saeki. Saeki, make sure that Hattori gets his clearance pass and ID. Now, if you'd excuse me..." Shirota pardoned himself and returned into the office to participate in the rest of the morning's meeting.

Saeki tried his best to hide his disappointment with his new charge. "It's nice to meet you, Hattori...I guess..."

Hattori Kenji, however, looked as if he was filled with overwhelming joy, his eyes glazing with happy tears as he kneeled before Saeki. "Oh, no! It is indeed my greatest honor to at last be in your service, Master Toru," he declared, bowing his head in reverence.

Saeki furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at the young man with puzzlement. "Uh..."

"I promise I shall help you in anyway I can, Master Toru," Hattori went on, "My entire life is dedicated to you and you alone."

"Okay..." Saeki trailed off awkwardly.

"How can I serve you, Master Toru?"

"Well, I think you should get up off the floor, for starters," Saeki answered with crossed arms, and Hattori was immediately on his feet. "And didn't you learn anything about the proper way to address fellow military personnel at the academy?"

"Huh?"

"The term is _not _'Master.'"

"But then what should I call you, Master Toru?"

"'Agent Saeki' is fine. Or 'Saeki, sir,'" Saeki explained offhandedly as he began to walk down the hall.

"As you wish, Master Toru," Hattori obeyed, following a good distance behind Saeki. "Uh, I mean, Agent Saeki, sir."

They continued walking for several minutes in silence. "You know, you can stand _next _to me," Saeki at last said as they neared the elevator.

"I can...?" Hattori questioned in disbelief.

"Yes..."

Reluctantly, Hattori moved forward and stood by Saeki's side, while Saeki pressed the down button for the elevator. Hattori gave him a meek smile, and Saeki managed a sort of half-grin. As soon as the elevator arrived, both men stepped in and Saeki hit the key for the first floor. _How on earth did I get stuck playing baby-sitter to this guy? _Saeki wondered, sighing as he looked over at his odd subordinate who stared blankly at the wall.

After a couple minutes, the elevator arrived on the first floor. Saeki stepped out first, followed by Hattori. "This way," he told him, making a right turn toward the Human Resources department. Yet, he stopped suddenly when he saw a very handsome platinum-blonde man with a glowing tan leaning over the reception desk to speak flirtatiously with Asai Amaya.

"Is something wrong, Mast – uh, Agent Saeki, sir?" Hattori asked with much concern.

Saeki scoffed and turned his head away from the scene at the reception desk. Crossly, he responded, "_Nothing_" before heatedly marching ahead of Hattori, bitterly leading the way to Human Resources.

* * *

At around noon time, Saeki was called to Special Agent Shirota's office for an impromptu meeting. Inhaling deeply, he bravely strode in with an almost arrogant air and said, "You wanted to see me, Shirota, sir?"

"Yes," Shirota replied. "How are things going with Hattori Kenji?"

Saeki frowned; he surely didn't want Shirota to think that he couldn't handle such a simple task, but at the same time, he didn't want the special agent to think that things were going exceptionally smoothly. So, he simply answered, "Well, they're going, sir."

Shirota raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you two getting along?"

"Yes, I suppose so...it's just that...Hattori is a little bit weird."

"Weird?" Shirota seemed surprised. "How so?"

"He keeps calling me 'Master Toru,'" Saeki explained.

"I see...well, I'm sure he's just confused as to the proper way to address a senior officer," Shirota reasoned. "Is that all?"

Saeki thought about explaining how strange their actual meeting had been, but decided it wasn't worth trying to explain. "I guess..."

"And where is he now?"

"He insisted on getting me lunch," Saeki informed Shirota. "But trust me, Shirota, I told him he didn't have to. For some reason, though, he seems to think it's his job to wait on me hand and foot."

"I'll have to clarify his duties for him, then," Shirota said.

"Is that all, Shirota?"

"No, uh..." Shirota started uncomfortably. "I just wanted to apologize for interfering with your personal affairs this morning. Akagi explained to me what you were, uh, trying to do. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate."

Saeki frowned miserably. "It doesn't matter, anyway," he told him. "She has a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend – no, her boyfriend has to be former super model Yatsuhara Akio, the new spokesperson of Twenty First Century Defense Security. Even with all my good looks and my wonderful personality, how am I ever supposed to compete with that?"

"Oh, yes, well...I'm afraid I don't know much about that sort of thing," Shirota stated, growing increasingly uneasy. "But that was all, Saeki. You may go," he hastily ordered.

"Yes, Shirota," Saeki complied and he trotted out of the special agent's office.

* * *

Saeki Toru crawled into bed at eleven thirty that evening and quickly fell asleep. At one o'clock the next morning, he was awoken by a phone call from Shirota. It had seemed that there was heterodyne sighting downtown. By one fifteen he was dressed, out his apartment door, and on his way to his car.

Fortunately, there wasn't as much traffic on the streets of Tokyo as Saeki drove his black car to where the heterodyne had supposedly been sighted. He had the radio to a news broadcast, where a female correspondent reported on the impending incident. However, Saeki was finding it difficult to concentrate as there was a dark, almost black fog obstructing his view of the road ahead. Growing frustrated, for he was just moments away from convening with the team of Public Relations Division Two and he hated when any of the others arrived before he did, Saeki let out an aggravated sigh. "What the heck is this?" he thought aloud, slowing down his car considerably as the smog grew thicker.

Suddenly, he heard and felt something harshly slam on the stop of his car. Saeki immediately braked, his car coming to a screeching halt on what was a deserted back street. Breathing heavily and heart pounding, he anxiously looked around, but could not see anything at all in the dense black cloud. At once, he reached out his left hand and pressed the automatic lock button, assuring that all doors to his vehicle were secured. Swallowing hard, he listened carefully to what was going on outside, as he couldn't see a single thing except a thick black curtain of fog. Everything was eerily quiet. Then came what sounded like a very loud fluttering noise that shattered through the silence. Jumping, Saeki instantly grabbed for his cell phone with his right hand.

It was then when a large sword came plummeting straight down through the automobile's roof, just inches away from Saeki's right hand. Forgetting about his cell phone, Saeki let out a frightened yelp and instinctively threw his car door open and scrambled out. When he regained himself, he tried desperately to see through the black vapor. Again, he heard the strange, thunderous fluttering noise and looked up to see where it was coming from. To his frightened horror, there was a black winged horse flying over his car, with a terribly imposing figure completely clad in charcoal armor sitting on top of it.

Saeki cried out as he stumbled backward, falling on his rear, as he stared with wide-eyed terror at the menacing image before him. In a low, ominous voice, the masked man spoke; "Prince Toru of Aphinia. I am here to fulfill your destiny." With one sweeping motion, the man charged forward, sharp sword pointed directly at Saeki. Without thought, Saeki scarcely dodged the attack, rolling awkwardly to his left as the metal clanked hard against the pavement of the road. He then anxiously looked for his car, but there was barely any visibility, especially since his car, being black, would most likely camouflage with the fog. Squinting, he could faintly make out a dim light – his headlights. Frantically, Saeki managed to wobble to his feet and spring toward his automobile. Yet, when he was just about to reach it, the winged-horse and its mysterious rider came rushing down from the air, the long saber easily slicing through Saeki's vehicle, cutting off the top half of his car.

Saeki uttered a petrified gasp as he staggered backward. The masked man spoke once more; "Accept your destiny, Prince Toru of Aphinia and your life shall end quickly."

"But there must be a mistake!" Saeki explained, body trembling violently and knees buckling as the winged-horse flew up higher above him.

"Kneel before me so you may lose your head with honor," the man ordered. The winged-horse snorted and flapped its enormous wings, the wind of which easily knocked down the shaky Saeki. Again, the winged-horse and its rider raced toward him, almost disappearing in the black cloud as they quickly descended. Saeki closed his eyes and impulsively raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself.

There was a piercing clatter of metal. Cautiously, Saeki opened his eyes to barely make out the outline of another person standing defensively in front of him. Dressed in shining silver armor, its sparkle visible in the darkness, the man had his sword pressed against that of the masked rider, whose strength was barreling down on the grounded defender.

Without a single hesitation, Saeki scurried to his feet and began to run with all his might. He couldn't see where he was really going, although his eyes had begun to adjust a bit to the black fog, but it didn't matter. Eventually, he emerged from the dense cloud at the corner of the street he had been driving down, but he did not stop or even slow down. Instead, he kept running for fifteen more minutes until he finally reached where the Heterodyne sighting had been reported. To his relief, there was Dai-Guard with Public Relations Second Division. Out of breath and very disheveled, Saeki sprinted over to a very irate Shirota. "Where have you been, Saeki?" he immediately demanded, "I called you over an hour ago."

"I was, there was, I - " Saeki stammered inarticulately.

"And where's your car? Did you _walk _here?"

"It was – he – this guy – " Saeki continued to stutter incomprehensively.

"This type of behavior is unacceptable, Saeki. While we are currently on standby, you of all people should understand how imperative it is for everyone to be ready for when we get the word to move out."

"But Shirota, it wasn't my fault!" Saeki finally blurted out. "I was attacked on my way here!"

"Saeki, I don't have time for this," Shirota brushed off Saeki's explanation, "And neither do you."

"Please, Shirota, you have to listen!" Saeki frenetically clutched onto Shirota's winter jacket, as the other members of the Dai-Guard unit began to look on with curiosity. "I'm not making this up! My life is in serious danger!"

"If I was you, I'd be more concerned about my job being in jeopardy," Shirota suggested, pushing Saeki away from him.

"I already told you, it's not my fault, Shirota," Saeki exclaimed. "You see, there was all this black fog! And a crazy man on this flying horse! And the horse had wings! And this man on the horse was trying to kill me!"

"What?" Shirota glared at Saeki, clearly bewildered.

"That's right!" Saeki nodded emphatically. "And he almost beheaded me! I was sure I was done for, but then, this, this knight came out of nowhere! And he saved me so I could run away!" Urgently, he looked up at his superior officer. "Shirota, you believe me, don't you?"

"Saeki, are you feeling all right?" Shirota asked, his initial anger being replaced by worry.

"Of course not!" Saeki stated indignantly. "I was just attacked by a nutcase on a flying horse! Would _you_ be feeling all right?"

"Well, no but – " Shirota began to answer when he realized just how ridiculous the question was. He then commented, "Saeki, I think you need some rest."

"Obviously," Saeki crossed his arms, "It's pretty exhausting running for your life."

"Uh, huh..." Shirota trailed off.

"Well, someone's finally cracked," Irie murmured aside with a smirk.

"I'd say!" Tanigawa agreed in a whisper.

In the meantime, Ibuki had grown very frustrated. "Oh, come on! Flying horses? Knights? That's just ridiculous."

Aoyama snickered. "Are you sure you didn't see any dragons or magic fairies, too, Saeki?"

"_No_," Saeki sneered, highly offended at the sarcastic remarks.

"But, Saeki," Akagi sympathetically spoke up, "it doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to kill you?"

Saeki pondered this question. "I'm not sure. He kept saying it was my destiny..."

"Saeki, I think it would be best if you went home," Shirota now suggested. "With everything you've, uh, been through..."

"Master Toru!" Hattori Kenji suddenly exclaimed, having emerged from one of Division Two's vans as he finally became aware of Saeki's arrival. Running toward him, he embraced Saeki tightly. "I was so worried about you, Master Toru! Oh, I mean, Agent Saeki, sir."

"Thanks..." Saeki managed to say, letting out a sigh of relief when Hattori released him. "Well, at least _someone_ is worried about me."

"Hattori, could you drive Saeki home?" Shirota asked.

"Of course! Anything for Agent Saeki," Hattori stated simply as the rest of Dai-Guard's team exchanged glances.

"Good," Shirota said. "Make sure he gets home safely."

"I will, definitely," Hattori replied, "You have my word."

Shirota faintly nodded before turning his attention to everyone else, "Stay alert. Dai-Guard might have to take action at any moment..."

As Shirota continued to give instructions, Saeki followed Hattori to his rundown car feeling rather glum. Despite the skepticism he had received from his colleagues and the obvious ludicrousness of his story, Saeki _knew _he had been attacked on his way to the heterodyne sighting and that it had been by a mysterious masked man riding a flying winged-horse. _My life is clearly in danger_, he thought, _and no one – save perhaps that clueless Hattori – is willing to give me any sort of helping hand. Still_, Saeki had to admit to himself, _perhaps Akagi has a point; it would be useful if I knew why this man wanted to kill me in the first place. He kept calling me "Prince Toru of Aphinia," but I have no idea what that even means. Maybe he has me mixed up with someone else_, he then thought hopefully, _which means that all I have to do is find this Prince guy and clear this whole mess up. Otherwise... _Saeki didn't want to finish that last thought, shuddering slightly, yet the conclusion to it remained stuck in the back of his mind during the quiet car ride back to his apartment:

His destiny would be death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knight in Shining Armor

Thanks to all those who have been reading! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, despite it's obvious weirdness. Anyhow, next up is chapter 2, featuring, among other things, the company's holiday party! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Knight in Shining Armor _

Saeki was finally able to fall asleep at around four thirty on that Thursday morning. He had lied in bed for almost two hours, feeling restless and very frightened, and he had been doubtful that he'd ever sleep again. Even when he managed to drift away, all he dreamt about was that masked man on the winged-horse trying to kill him, but there was no knight in shinning armor there to save him.

At six o'clock, his alarm clock buzzed and a very groggy Saeki simply groaned and buried his head in his pillow, falling back to sleep with ease after fumbling to shut the loud alarm off. He was stirred again at six thirty, his alarm going off for the second time. Tiredly, Saeki managed to slump out of bed and, forgetting about his slippers, drag himself to his bathroom. It took him about ten minutes to brush his teeth, as he kept nodding off in front of the sink, and he didn't start to feel semi-alert until he had his morning shower, the cool water splashing against him. A major migraine, though, continued to persist.

As Saeki dressed at around seven in the morning, he at last began to doubt the bizarre events that supposedly occurred merely hours before. He also started to regret making such an idiot of himself in front of Shirota and the others; surely, he must have sounded insane ranting about flying horses and knights and masked men who wanted to kill him. Everything, though, was such a huge blur to him, due partially because of his fatigue, that Saeki had the greatest suspicion that he had dreamt up _everything_, from Shirota's phone call to the frightening attack to his arrival at the heterodyne sighting. In any event, it was the only thing that made sense.

By seven fifteen, Saeki was leaving his apartment building to cross the street. As he did, he heard his cell phone beep. Pulling it out of his coat pocket, he saw that he had one missed call – his mother's daily ring at 7:05 AM. Saeki couldn't remember how long he had gone without speaking to his mother at the start of the day, but he felt oddly relieved that he could start this one without her, given that his mind was still scrambled with thoughts of his possible early morning activities. Still noticeably exhausted, he trotted into his regular café. Murata immediately glanced at his watch with surprise; the time read seven twenty-one.

"Good morning, Murata," Saeki mumbled, slouching in the first seat of the counter instead of the fourth one and laying his tired head down on its surface. "I'll have the usual..."

Murata brought out the two slices of toast and cup of coffee and placed it near Saeki's head. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit cold," he apologized with a frown. "Uh, Saeki, are you feeling all right?"

"Uh-huh," he murmured, yawning.

"Because, you know, you're always here at exactly seven o'clock. And, to be frank, you look terrible."

"I had a weird night..."

"With the heterodyne sighting downtown?" Murata questioned. "I thought the news this morning said it was just a false alarm."

"No, it wasn't that – " Saeki began before he perked up a bit. Sitting up, he asked, "Wait, you mean there _was _a heterodyne sighting last night?"

"Yes, at around one o'clock this morning, according to the news. But, I mean, surely you heard about it, right?"

"Oh no..." Saeki groaned. If there had been heterodyne sighting, that could mean only two things and neither were very good; either he had received Shirota's phone call and fell back asleep or he did wind up responding to the alert only to show up momentarily to have an outburst about whatever it was that might or might not have happened.

"Is something wrong, Saeki?" Murata asked with concern.

"I've got to go," Saeki replied with a miserable whine, standing up and placing his payment for his untouched breakfast on the counter.

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"I just need the coffee," he mumbled, snatching the cup and taking down a large swig. "Bye, Murata."

"Bye Saeki..."

Hurriedly, Saeki crossed over to the parking garage to grab his car, realizing that if he didn't get a move on it, he would be late to work, and that Thursday of all days was not the day to be late, since he was interested in sorting out whatever happened last night as quickly as possible. Yet, when he began walked over to his usual parking spot, he saw his car was missing. _But I could have _sworn _I parked it there_, he thought. Still, as it was obviously not there, he began patrolling the rest of the garage, anxiously searching for his vehicle, but ultimately failing to do so. When he at last realized it was a quarter to eight and he was without a way to work, he relinquished and called a cab.

Feeling rather uneasy and very curious, Saeki had the taxi driver make a detour to the back street where he last remembered driving his car. But, to his unhappy disappointment, there was nothing there. He finally arrived at Twenty First Century Defense Security's main office building at eight thirty seven precisely. Hattori was eagerly awaiting his arrival. "Good morning, Master – er, Agent Saeki, sir!" he greeted him with a bow.

"Yeah, yeah," Saeki yawned as he proceeded past him toward the elevator. He then glanced over at Hattori inquisitively. "Could you by any chance tell me what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?"

"Or this morning, I should say. Was there a heterodyne sighting?"

"Oh, yes!" Hattori answered enthusiastically.

Saeki moaned. "This is just great..." Reluctantly, he asked, "But I didn't end up showing up, right?"

"Sure you did, Agent Saeki," Hattori replied. "You were late, though...if I may ask, what kept you, sir?"

Saeki uttered another moan. "I have no idea!" he declared with a sigh. After a moments pause, he then questioned Hattori suspiciously, "Why is it that you keep trying to call me 'Master Toru,' anyway?"

"Because I was taught to do so, Mas –er, Agent Saeki, sir."

"Oh," Saeki slumped with frustration, adding, "Well, whatever academy you went to should look into how it's training its instructors, that's for sure."

"But I didn't learn it at the academy, Agent Saeki, sir."

"What?"

"The monks in Normice taught me, Agent Saeki, sir."

Saeki stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. "_Huh?_"

"The monks in Normice taught me, Agent Saeki, sir."

"_The monks in Normice?_" Saeki repeated, completely clueless as to what Hattori was talking about.

"Yes, the monks in Normice. They taught me how to properly honor those who I am in service to, Agent Saeki, sir."

Saeki frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, completely lost as to what to say in response. "Okay..." he trailed off. "But then – did you even _go _to military school?"

"Oh, of course not, Agent Saeki, sir," Hattori laughed. "The monks had all of this arranged, but surely you, being as great and wise as you are, already knew that. After all, my sole duty in life is to serve you and you alone, Agent Saeki, sir. What use would military school be?"

Saeki's frown grew more severe as he grew more puzzled. "Hattori, why don't you just wait here for awhile, okay? I'll be right back."

"As you wish, Master Toru – uh, Agent Saeki, sir." Hattori smiled and Saeki quickly left him, heading to the elevator. Moments later, he was on the third floor, where Shirota's office was, but he had barely walked two feet down the hall, when he heard a familiar voice shouting out to him from the other end of the corridor.

"Stop right there, Saeki!"

Saeki turned to his left to see Domeki Rika standing erectly just a few yards away. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and the glare on her glasses hid her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have time to speak to you right now, Domeki," Saeki explained. "I need to talk to Shirota at once about a personnel issue." He then began to walk toward Shirota's office once more.

"Not so fast," Domeki ordered, "I heard about your little incident last night, Saeki."

"You did?" Saeki turned around, half embarrassed and half interested to see what the resident genius had to say. "Well, that was just – you see, I must have – "

"Enough babbling already," Domeki said, abruptly turning around, "I don't need an explanation. Now follow me." And Saeki followed, feeling obliged to comply.

* * *

Just minutes later, Saeki found himself in Domeki's office, along with Sumida Yosuke, the young crew chief for Dai-Guard who was also Domeki's unofficial boyfriend. "You could use some better lighting," Saeki commented pointedly.

"I like the darkness," Domeki replied offhandedly. "Now, tell me _exactly_ what happened this morning."

Saeki frowned, unsure of how much he wanted to admit to the young mastermind. So, he asked for clarification, "What do you mean exactly?"

"You know, with the flying horse?"

"Wait, you actually want to know about that?"

"Obviously," Domeki grew impatient, "Why else do you think I dragged you in here?"

"Okay, well, I think I was driving downtown because of the heterodyne alert when my car was swallowed up by this black cloud. Then, this masked man on a flying horse attacked me. He kept calling me 'Prince Toru of Aphinia' and said I need to accept my destiny, which was apparently him cutting off my head. After that, somebody else showed up dressed in armor and started fighting the crazy horse guy, and I just kind of ran away."

"And at about what time did this happen at?" Domeki interrogated, her eyes glued to her computer screen.

"I don't know – around one thirty, I guess," Saeki told her. "Why?" he then asked, trying to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "What exactly is going on?"

Domeki spun around in her chair and looked up at Saeki. "If my calculations are correct, what you experienced last night was a paranormal occurrence."

"Hold on," Sumida spoke up, "You don't actually believe him, do you pumpkin?"

"Of course I do," Domeki answered, pushing up her glasses, "But only because I have the data to back it up."

"You do?" Saeki questioned with disbelief.

"Yes," Domeki replied, her attention returning back to her computer. "My computer picked up the abnormal disturbance. At first, I couldn't be sure what it meant, but then I overheard someone relaying your story to Sumida. After further investigation, I discovered that your alleged incident occurred exactly where I had pinpointed the disturbance."

"So then, can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Saeki asked hopefully.

"At this point, it's impossible to say. Paranormal activity is not a well-respected scientific field, I'm afraid, not to mention it lends itself to endless possibilities," Domeki explained. "However, I was able to retrieve your car from the police for testing."

"Wait, _you_ have my car?"

"Of course. Didn't you wonder where it went?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"The police found it wrecked at around two thirty this morning," she informed him. "Fortunately, I got in touch with them before they tracked you down. Once I did, it was easy for me to convince them that I needed the car for top-secret military concerns, given my position. Since then, I've had Sumida begin taking it apart."

"You're taking apart my car?"

Sumida frowned and muttered, "Sorry..."

"It was already destroyed," Domeki curtly brushed away Saeki's dismay. "In any event, if you notice anything else out of the norm, let me know. I'm building a data base."

Saeki was quiet for awhile, trying to collect his own befuddled thoughts. At last, he asked, "So does this mean what happened last night – it actually happened?"

"Well, _something _happened," Domeki responded with a shrug. "But I really don't have time to waste discussing theories with you now. After all, I've got plenty of work to do."

"Fine," Saeki grumbled and headed toward the door, leaving Sumida and Domeki to their own devices.

* * *

Asai Amaya sat at the reception desk trying her best to smile at Yatsuhara Akio, the tall, tanned, blonde, blue-eyed spokesperson for Twenty First Century Defense Security. He was hunched slightly to lean over the desk to speak to her. "So, Asai, have you seen my latest commercial?"

"Oh, no, I must have missed that one..." she said.

"That's too bad," Yatsuhara stated, "It was my greatest one yet. But then again, what about me _isn't_ the greatest?" He chuckled vociferously. Asai forced out a few awkward laughs. "See, that's what I like about you, Asai. You get my sense of humor."

"Sure," she humored him, averting her eyes so as to avoid eye contact.

"You're also kind of pretty, you know? I mean, you're not as beautiful as I am, but then again, who is?" Yatsuhara laughed the same loud laugh again. This time, Asai could only manage a half-smile. "Seriously, though, I think I could really end up digging a girl like you."

"Thanks..."

"But only in a wife kind of way. Like, I could see you cooking and cleaning and having babies and doing all that other stuff." He then flashed a pearly white grin; "And that's not just idle flattery."

"Oh, it's definitely not." Asai strained a smile.

"You know, I was thinking Asai," Yatsuhara now said, leaning in closely. "You're kind of attractive and the company holiday party is this week – how'd you like to have the privilege of going with a gorgeous model like me, huh?"

At this, Asai couldn't help but frown. "Oh, Yatsuhara, I couldn't possibly – "

"Don't worry, Asai. I'll let you make it up to me afterward." He gave her a wink and Asai cringed.

"No, it's not that – "

"Then what's the problem, hmm?" Yatsuhara continued to grin foolishly.

"It's just that, well, I'm uh, already going with someone."

"With who?" Yatsuhara stood up straight with offended surprise.

"Um..." At this point, Saeki, having been unable to catch Shirota before his morning meetings, exited the elevator. Asai, having spotted him, desperately blurted out, "Saeki!"

"Saeki?" Yatsuhara repeated with disgust.

"Oh, Saeki!" Asai, in the meantime, waved to the rather perplexed Saeki, who took a few moments to figure out that Asai was actually calling out to him before approaching the reception desk.

"Uh, yes...?"

"Saeki, what time did you say you were meeting me on Saturday?"

"Meeting you?"

"For the company holiday party?" Asai glanced nervously back and forth from Saeki to Yatsuhara.

"Uh...eight...?" Saeki guessed uneasily.

Asai smiled and turned to Yatsuhara. "See? Saeki is already taking me to the party. Sorry."

"Oh, well, it's no big deal, really," Yatsuhara crossed his arms. "I just thought I'd do you a favor." He spun around and strode away.

Asai let out a sigh of relief once Yatsuhara was out of earshot. "Thank you so much! For a moment, I really thought I'd be stuck going with him!"

"But isn't he your boyfriend?" Saeki asked.

Asai grimaced. "_No_." She then added, "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea, either. I mean, it's just that, well, I don't like you like that. I was just kind of desperate. No, not 'desperate!' I didn't mean 'desperate.'" Asai hung her head. "I'm very sorry. This is all coming out wrong."

"Oh, it's all right," Saeki drew himself up with as much confidence as he could muster.

"And you don't mind taking me, do you?"

"Wait, you actually want me to take you?"

"Well, you kind of have to, don't you?" Asai reasoned. "I mean, otherwise Yatsuhara will figure out that I lied to him. Besides, I'm sure it will be kind of fun."

Saeki lit up. "Oh, yes, absolutely. After all, I'll be able to introduce you to all sorts of important people that work here. I even know the President, you know."

Asai plastered on another smile, but managed to warmly say, "That's, uh, great Saeki. So I guess I'll see you at eight?"

"Yes, definitely!" he answered enthusiastically. "Eight o'clock precisely. You'll find that I'm exceptionally punctual."

"Okay, well, I have to get back to work now, so..."

"Of course," Sakei quickly said, beginning to walk away. "I have to go retrieve my subordinate, anyway. Bye!"

"Bye," she said with a shake of her and a laugh as Saeki marched away proudly. He was smiling triumphantly from ear to ear; at last, he would have his chance to finally win Asai Amaya over.

* * *

Shirota shifted uncomfortably in his black tuxedo as he stood by one of the walls of the Mishi Banquet Hall located in uptown Tokyo. He apprehensively watched as the rest of Twenty First Century Defense Security's employees enjoyed the holiday party, mingling and dancing with one another. Every few seconds he glanced down at his phone, hoping that there might be some sort of heterodyne sighting, some kind of emergency that would get him out of the awkward situation.

"Don't worry, Shirota!" Akagi, having easily noticed the special agent's discomfort, said from his right, giving him a hearty pat on the back. "You look great!"

"I'm afraid that I'm not used to this kind of thing," Shirota confessed.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not a big fan of the tuxedos myself," Akagi laughed. "Still, what could be more fun than everyone coming together like this for the holidays?"

Shirota frowned, but before he could answer, Akagi was already calling out with a wave, "Hey, Aoyama!"

"Oh, hi Akagi, Shirota," Aoyama greeted them.

"No date?" Akagi questioned.

"I'm afraid not this time," Aoyama said with a sigh. "And you'd think being one of the hotshot pilots of Dai-Guard would make dating easier..."

"Tell me about it," Akagi murmured in agreement. "But at least Ooyama promised me a dance." Then, he looked curiously over at Shirota, "Hey, Shirota, how about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Akagi asked.

"Well, that's a stupid question to ask," Aoyama interjected.

"What?"

"If he had someone special in his life, he obviously wouldn't be standing here alone like the rest of us."

"Oh, I guess your right..." Akagi admitted sheepishly. "Sorry, Shirota."

Shirota, appearing rather distressed and embarrassed by the conversation, hastily changed the subject. "Have either of you seen Ibuki?"

"Ibuki?"

"Yes," he confirmed, feeling more confident as he continued on to a familiar topic; "I need to go over a few things from her last report."

"I just saw her a few minutes ago," Aoyama informed him, "I think she was going to go grab some punch."

"Thank you," Shirota said, and quickly made his leave.

"Okay, bye Shirota..." Akagi trailed off.

"Look, you embarrassed him," Aoyama accused.

"I was just curious. I mean, haven't you ever wondered?"

"_Of course_," Aoyama answered, "But that doesn't mean I'd go and ask him about it? It's called _tact_, Akagi."

At this point, the two heard someone clear his throat loudly. They both looked over and saw Saeki standing before them, Asai Amaya on his left. "Hey, Saeki!" Akagi greeted him enthusiastically. With a sly grin, he then questioned, "Who's this with you?"

"This is my date, Asai Amaya. Asai, I'd like you to meet Akagi and Aoyama. They're two of Dai-Guard's pilots," Saeki introduced them, adding, "I'm their boss, considering that I am the chief tactical advisor for Dai-Guard."

Aoyama shot Saeki an annoyed glare. "You're not our boss."

"Come on, Aoyama," Akagi whispered to his colleague, "He's just trying to impress her – remember tact?" Aoyama grimaced as Akagi addressed Saeki and his date. "It's really nice to meet you, Asai."

"Yes, same here," Asai reciprocated, although he eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere, as if she had somewhere else she'd rather be.

"Well, if you two would excuse us," Saeki said, "I have to introduce Asai to more important people."

"Uh, bye," Asai managed as Saeki dragged her off.

"Aw, isn't that great, Aoyama?" Akagi smiled. "He actually got the nerve to ask her out."

"Whatever," Aoyama slumped against the wall with crossed arms. "How did that guy get a date when I didn't? Man, I hate company parties..."

Meanwhile, Saeki told Asai as they walked across the banquet hall, "Now, where is Shirota? I'll introduce you to him next. You know who he is, don't you?"  
"Oh, sure..."

"And then maybe I'll even be able to introduce you to the president of the company. It shouldn't be too difficult, given my status as tactical advisor of Dai-Guard."

"Okay..."

"Uh, Asai," Saeki at last stopped and turned to her. "Are you having a good time? You seem distracted..."

Asai blushed slightly, but immediately feigned innocence. "Oh, of course I'm having a good time!" She let out a forced laugh. "I'm just, uh, thirsty. Could you get me some punch, Saeki?"

"Sure," Saeki complied.

"Great!" Asai faked a smile. "I'll just be waiting over here..."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Saeki assured her before heading across the hall to get his date a drink.

In the meantime, Ibuki stood at the punch bowl with Yatsuhara Akio hovering over her. "Surely, you know who I am, Ibuki," he was saying, "I'm the face of Twenty First Century Defense Security."

"I thought Dai-Guard was the face of the company," Ibuki commented tersely.

"Nah, that thing's nothing but an ugly, old hunk of metal," Yatsuhara laughed. "Although, you're one of Dai-Guard's pilot, aren't you? That's kind of cool. You know, I think I could really end up digging a girl like you."

"Oh brother," Ibuki groaned. She turned to him sharply and demanded, "Are you done yet?"

Yatsuhara laughed and took hold of her right arm. "Ah, a feisty one."

"Ugh, will you let go of me?"

"How'd you like to dance with the best looking guy here?" He leaned his head in closely to her, his nose inches away from hers.

"Uh, excuse me, Ibuki – "

"Shirota!" Ibuki exclaimed with relief when she saw the confused man standing just a foot away from her and the dreaded Yatsuhara. Yanking her hand from Yatsuhara, she quickly lied, "Yatsuhara, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Shirota."

"_What?_" Shirota questioned dumbfounded.

However, before either man could say anything else, Ibuki grabbed a hold of Shirota's arm and said, "Come on, Shirota, sweetie, let's go dance. _Now_."

"But, I – " Shirota began to protest, looking exceptionally embarrassed, as Ibuki dragged him away toward the dance floor. As she did, Saeki arrived at the table and watched with some perplexity at the unusual scene.

Yatsuhara, noticing Saeki's presence, murmured with disdain, "Oh, it's_ you_," and then strode away with all the confidence a man could hope for, despite his rejection from Ibuki. Saeki rolled his eyes and simply poured the punch.

"Agent Saeki, sir!" the familiar voice of Hattori exclaimed, bowing when he reached him. "I am in your service, now and always."

Saeki frowned. He still hadn't spoken to Shirota yet about his weird charge; he had been so happy on Thursday that he forgot and Shirota had been out of the office all day on Friday for business. So, with little choice, given the circumstances, he said, "Oh, hi, Hattori."

"Would you like me to prepare your punch for you, Agent Saeki, sir?" Hattori questioned. "Someone such as you should never have to do such miniscule tasks."

"It's all right, Hattori," Saeki assured him. Then, he pompously started to gloat, "I'm actually here on a date." Hattori blinked in confusion. "She's the pretty new receptionist. Do you know her? Well, probably not, but she's right over there – " Yet, to Saeki's disappointment, when he went to point her out, she was no longer where she said she'd be waiting.

"I don't see her, Agent Saeki, sir..."

Saeki frowned and anxiously glanced around the banquet hall for several minutes, but he still could not spot her. "She was supposed to be waiting," he said as the realization slowly sunk in. He slumped against the punch bowl's table, miserably stared down at the pink liquid in his glass.

"Maybe she'll come back, Agent Saeki, sir," Hattori offered hopefully.

"No," Saeki muttered. "She's not coming back. The only reason why she even came with me was because she was 'desperate' not to go with that jerk, Yatsuhara. It's not like she actually liked me."

"I like you, Agent Saeki, sir." Hattori smiled earnestly. "I think you're the greatest person to ever live, Agent Saeki, sir."

"Yeah, thanks," he murmured. "Well, at least this night can't get any worse." It was then that Saeki began to hear strange noises. "Did you hear something, Hattori?"

"No, Agent Saeki, sir."

"It sounded like a bunch of people yelling...but there was more to it than that."

"I'm very sorry, Agent Saeki, sir, but I didn't hear anything." Hattori hung his head in shame.

Saeki, though, was no longer paying attention. Instead, he was staring outside, through the large, open, double doors, at Mishi Banquet Hall's luxurious courtyard. However, Saeki, did not see the courtyard or the pleasant evening twilight of that cold evening. Instead, he saw fire – a huge, raging inferno engulfing an entire city in its flames. Mesmerized, Saeki walked toward it, the glass he had been holding slipping from his hands and shattering as it met the floor.

"Agent Saeki, sir...?" Hattori watched Saeki leave, uncertain as to what to do.

At the same time, an unhappy Ibuki took her seat at a table already occupied by Akagi, Aoyama, Domeki, and Sumida. "Hey, how's your boyfriend doing?" Aoyama chuckled.

"Just shut up, Aoyama" Ibuki snapped.

"Aw, come on Ibuki, lighten up," Aoyama continued to laugh, "You've got to admit, it _is_ pretty funny, the thought of you and Shirota together." Akagi joined in with Aoyama's laughter.

"I can just imagine," Akagi managed to say in between snickers, "what the kids will look like!" This caused Aoyama, as well as Akagi, to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, well, at least I have a date," Ibuki countered sharply, glaring fiercely at both men.

The laughter ceased. "Ouch…" Akagi muttered and Aoyama frowned. Glancing across the hall, Akagi then said, "Hey, I wonder where Saeki is going."

"Hmm?" Aoyama looked over at Saeki, who was slowly walking toward the exit to the courtyard. Shrugging, he guessed, "Maybe he needs some fresh air?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty cold out," Akagi said, "And what happened to his date?"

"Wait," Ibuki interrupted, "Saeki had a date?"

"If you can believe it," Aoyama murmured begrudgingly.

"Who?" Ibuki questioned.

"The new receptionist," Akagi informed her.

"You mean, the pretty red-head?" Ibuki wore an expression of disbelief across her face.

"That's the one," Akagi confirmed.

"Hell, I would have asked her if I knew she was that desperate," Aoyama remarked.

"But where do you think she went?" Akagi asked again. "I don't see her anywhere. You don't think she left, do you?"

"I guess she could have," Aoyama said, "But that would be pretty low, even if Saeki's really boring. I mean, any girl who'd do that doesn't have a heart."

"That's not true," Ibuki spoke up.

Both men glanced over to her, Akagi inquiring, "You mean – have you left a date stranded?"

Ibuki held her head up high and said, "Well, sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

"Man, Ibuki, that's just cold," Aoyama commented. "Did you ever think about how he might have felt?"

Ibuki rolled her eyes. "You would never understand what it's like for a woman. Besides, I only did it once. I was set up on a blind date with a major creep, and there was just no way I could stick the whole thing out."

"So, how'd you get away?" Akagi asked.

"Through the bathroom window," she explained.

"Wow…" Akagi trailed off. "Still, I don't know. Saeki doesn't look very good, does he? Maybe we should go talk to him and see if he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," Aoyama stated. "We're probably just jumping to conclusions, anyway."

"I hope so," Akagi said, only half convinced.

However, Domeki was not convinced at all. Her eyes were locked on Saeki, and she stopped eavesdropping on the Dai-Guard pilots' conversation, something which she had only been partially paying attention to anyway. Resolutely, she rose to her feet and began heading toward the courtyard, Saeki having just stepped out into the dark, cold night. "Hey, honey, where are you going?" Sumida questioned from his chair, "Don't you want to dance or something?"

"Not now, sweetie pie," Domeki told him, "I've got some important observational work to do."

"You're working _now_?" Sumida exclaimed incredulously, "But we're at a party!"

"A scientist's work is never finished," Domeki stated, pushing up her glasses. "Don't worry, though, I'll be back soon enough!"

As Domeki was beginning to cross the large room, Saeki was already outside in the courtyard, where it had started to lightly snow. Despite the coldness, though, Saeki felt warm; he was not in the Mishi Banquet Hall courtyard but walking down the principle road of what had once been a grand, but almost medieval, metropolis, buildings blazing on all sides of him. He saw men and women on black, winged-horse sweeping in to wage war on the cowering people below them. They were the ones causing the firestorm, shooting ignited arrows down from where they flew. Others used their swords, lowering their altitude to tear through anyone who might try and challenge them. In the distance, Saeki could make out enormous catapults, which launched great flaming boulders toward the city. However, the attackers – the masked warriors on flying horses – did not seem interested in pillaging, but simply on destroying. And all of them were racing forward, past Saeki, toward one objective. Filled with terrified awe, Saeki looked over his shoulder to see what the objective was; a once great castle that was mercilessly being under siege.

"You probably don't remember this," an unexpected, but familiar voice rose above the crowd. Saeki glanced over to his left to see the masked man who had attacked him just a few nights before, calmly standing amidst the chaos and dressed as the violent invaders were. Lost for words, Saeki stood in speechless and stunned as the man slowly approached him. "But this, Prince Toru of Aphinia – " he grandly gestured to the chaos around them, "this is why you must die."

"I don't understand," Saeki at last cried out. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You were fortunate that during our last encounter you had a knight from the Guild of Moro to protect you. Even wounded my horse," the masked man went on. "However, this time, I will make sure to kill you quickly, even if it means ending your life in a way that is not befitting of a prince."

"But I don't want to die," Saeki pathetically confessed, stepping back with fright as the man pulled out his long saber.

"I'm afraid you have no choice tonight. Now accept your destiny and die with honor." With this, the masked man came charging forward, sword pointed directly toward Saeki's chest. Saeki had wanted to dodge it, to run, to scream out for help, but he was frozen in absolute fear.

"No!" All of a sudden, Saeki felt someone give him a strong, hard push from his left, knocking him off his feet. As he tumbled down, he felt his head slam into something made of stone. At once, the vision of the burning city was gone and he was in the Mishi Banquet Hall courtyard, the ground covered with a thin layer of newly fallen snow. He had hit his head against a large sculpture of a fairy maiden and his vision and hearing became blurry and distorted as a result. As he lay on the cold ground, Saeki's head throbbed terribly, and he could barely make out the echoic voice of Hattori Kenji – who had rescued him from the masked man's blade and currently knelt by his side – saying, "I cannot allow you to hurt Agent Saeki, sir!"

"I have no desire to kill you," he thought he heard the masked man respond. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could make out the shadowy figures of both Hattori and the masked man, the latter lifting the former off the ground and tossing him several feet away with ease. Then, he scarcely made out the hazy shape of the masked man lifting his sword high above his head, ready to plunge it deep into Saeki.

It was then that the knight arrived. The sight of his sparkling silver armor actually seemed to worsen Saeki's headache. He scarcely managed to view a bit of the battle between the two fighters, only able to really watch their footwork, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Some time later, Saeki slowly began to awake, the face of Hattori growing clearer as he sat next to Saeki, hunched over with worry. "Agent Saeki, sir, are you all right? Please, Agent Saeki, sir!"

"I'm okay..." Saeki managed to murmur, his heed still reeling with pain.

"Oh, you're awake! I am so very sorry, Agent Saeki, sir! I did not mean to hurt you!" Hattori apologized, lowering his head with shame.

"Uh huh..." Saeki mumbled. "Not so loud..."

Immediately, Hattori whispered, "I am so very sorry, Agent Saeki, sir. How very insensitive of me to speak so loudly, especially since it was I to cause you such terrible pain! Please, I beg for your forgiveness, Agent Saeki, sir."

"Sure, whatever..."

"Oh, I am not worthy of such a kind and understanding master!" Hattori then began to cry, burying his head in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Well, it looks like there's no sign of him," another voice spoke – a very familiar voice – from a few feet away. "So, how's he holding up?" Saeki could hear the clanking of metal armor as the person approached. _No way_, Saeki thought, _it couldn't be! _

Sure enough, though, there was his date that evening, bending over to look at him and wearing luminous silver and some dirt on her face. "Asai!" Saeki exclaimed, sitting up despite his painful migraine.

Saeki's knight in shinning armor stumbled back as soon as she recognized him; her shock was written across her face. "You mean - _you're _the last prince of Aphinia?"

* * *

Domeki was crouched in the bushes, staying concealed as she watched the events in the courtyard unfold. She snapped another picture – this one of Saeki, Hattori, and his knight – before glancing down at one of the small computer devices she had in her hand. "Just as I suspected," she thought out loud, "Inter-dimensional activity." Domeki smirked; things were about to get very interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3: Till Death Do We Part

Here is chapter 3 of my Dai-Guard fanfiction, "Forever." It introduces a few of my favorite characters, and some of the parts were really so much fun to write. Anyhow, I hope you are enjoying it this story ths far and thanks so much for taking the time to read!

* * *

Saeki, Hattori Kenji, and Asai Amaya gathered at Saeki's apartment that Saturday night, having left the Mishi Banquet Hall soon after the strange events in the courtyard. Both Saeki and Amaya sat opposite one another at a long table, while Kenji served them tea and cookies. With an icepack pressed firmly against where he hit his head, Saeki listened with disbelief as Amaya attempted to explain the set of circumstances surrounding his most recent attack. "You see," Amaya said, "You're the last prince of Aphinia, which had been the greatest kingdom of the seven great kingdoms of the land of Moro. But, around twenty four years ago, Aphinia was attacked by the people of Thundooren, also one of the seven great kingdoms. Everything was completely destroyed, burnt to the ground."

"That must have been what I saw..." Saeki recalled the strange vision he saw in the courtyard of a blazing metropolis.

"You were the only Aphinian to survive the assault, because your parents – the King and Queen of Aphinia – made arrangements to send you here. We only found out recently, but it appears that they placed you with an Earth couple who had unknowingly lost their first-born. Apparently, they were able to substitute the dead baby with you without them even knowing, since you yourself were but a few days old at the time."

"I don't believe it," Saeki said softly, trying his best to comprehend what he had just learned.

"Now, I know you might find this information to be upsetting – "

"Of course I'm upset!"

"Well, there's no need to get hysterical, Prince Toru," Amaya stated coolly. "It doesn't change what is. In any event, once we found out that you were still alive and even possibly in great danger – "

"Wait, who's 'we?'" Saeki questioned.

"The Guild of Moro," Amaya answered, "It's a group of the best knights in Moro who serve the royal families of the seven great kingdoms. They sent me here to protect you. Of course, my instructions were rather vague. The Elders of the Guild only told me that I would find you here on Earth working for some security company, which was very confusing for me to grasp at the time, since there is nothing like Earth businesses in Moro. However, I was able to adjust once I arrived here, taking on the surname 'Asai' and getting a job at the company were you were supposed to be located. I then got word from the Elders two more times. The first time regarding your attack on Thursday morning and the second being about tonight's incident. I must admit, though, it is a bit unexpected to discover that you are, in fact, the last prince of Aphinia."

"Well, think about how I feel," Sakei pointed out, "I had no idea at all about any of this! I don't even know if I believe it now."

Amaya shrugged. "I'm afraid it's the truth, whether or not you wish to believe it."

"Okay," Saeki frowned with frustration, "So, saying that I am this prince, then can you please tell me who is trying to kill me?"

"That's a good question!" Amaya perked up. "Unfortunately, I don't exactly have the answer to it."

"How can you not have the answer to it?" Saeki slammed his hands on the table. "He's trying to kill me!"

"Calm down, Prince Toru," Amaya said. "I said I didn't exactly have an answer, not that I didn't have any answer at all. I would assume that he must be from Thundoreen, given his dress. Still, the Guild of Moro has kept very strict restrictions on that kingdom ever since they destroyed Aphinia. No on is allowed to leave there without special permission and all weapons, armor, and even defensive training are absolutely forbidden. Therefore, its hard to imagine any Thundoree being capable of doing what this masked man has been able to."

Saeki moaned, "Just great."

"More tea, Agent Saeki, sir?" Kenji interrupted, entering with a new pot. Saeki nodded, and Hattori knelt down to pour some tea into Saeki's cup.

"Thanks," Saeki said. "By the way, what's your story?"

"My story?" Kenji blinked, puzzled by the question.

"How are you involved with this mess?" Saeki rephrased the question.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you myself," Amaya spoke up, "Because, obviously, you knew of Saeki's real identity, too."

"I was raised to serve Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji explained, "The monks in Normice taught me to show Agent Saeki, sir, reverence and obedience at all times. They prepared me for the day that I would finally meet my great and wise master, Prince Toru of Aphinia"

"But why?" Amaya persisted.

"It is my duty," Kenji simply answered. "I was born to serve Agent Saeki, sir, and only him. I will always submit myself to his will." He smiled warmly at Saeki before taking his empty plate of cookies, as well as Amaya's, and returning to the kitchen.

Saeki frowned and Amaya sighed. "Oh well," she muttered. "I'll mention his presence here to the Elders and maybe they can offer more insight. Strange guy, though. Anyway," she then yawned and stood up, "I better get going. It's getting pretty late."

"Wait, that's it? My life in danger and you're just going to leave me?"

"Do you expect me to hang around you ever single moment?" Amaya laughed. "Don't worry so much, Prince Toru. I am one of the knights in the Guild of Moro. You are safe as long as you are under my protection."

"Oh..." Saeki trailed off as he watched her throw her coat on over her dress.

"By the way, Prince Toru, you really need to work on your courting skills," Amaya said. "Usually, I'm not so forward, but I figure since we're going to be working together for awhile, I'd let you know. After all, tonight's performance was pretty painful."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Saeki demanded.

"Don't get so testy, Prince Toru," Asai told him, "I'm just trying to help. Seriously, though, the last thing a girl wants to hear is a guy constantly talking about how wonderful he is."

"I did that?" Saeki asked with a frown.

Asai nodded. "I'm afraid so. But don't be so hard on yourself, Prince Toru! Now that you know, at least you can work on it." She then gave him a wave. "Well, goodnight."

"Uh, Asai...?" Saeki stopped her with hesitation as she stood in the doorway to his apartment.

"Amaya's fine."

"Oh, right. Amaya, then..." He trailed off uncomfortably. "It's just that, well, I thought maybe we could...uh...go on another date sometime? I mean, considering how things turned out tonight..."

Amaya laughed boisterously. "Don't be silly, Prince Toru! I never get romantically involved with the people I work for – it never works out," she said matter-of-factly as she exited his apartment. However, before she closed the door behind her, she added, "Besides, you're already engaged."

Saeki's face dropped. "Engaged?"

* * *

Domeki was in her dark computer lab, the monitors her only light. She reclined in her office chair, humming merrily to herself. Suddenly, the computer screens began to flash hectically as the speakers began to buzz loudly. Immediately, Domeki was sitting erectly, eyes covered by her glasses reflection. Something big was coming.

* * *

On Monday morning, after sleeping Sunday away, something which he never did, Saeki arose at six o'clock for another work day. He showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, and as always, he was at Murata Takehiko's café by seven o'clock sharp, who greeted him warmly and brought him his usual breakfast. At 7:05, he got his daily call from his mother, who was still tormenting him for missing her phone call the Thursday before and he again failed to finish his second slice of toast. The only part of his routine which differed was that instead of crossing the street to go get his car in his apartment's parking garage, he got a taxi to take him to work, writing a memo in his planner to call a rent-a-car service as soon as he got the chance that day. 

When he arrived at Twenty First Century Defense Security at a quarter to eight, he was feeling rather comforted; the day thus far had resembled the hum-drum normalcy he was familiar with. Yet, as soon as he entered the main lobby, he spotted Amaya sitting at the reception desk and he was immediately reminded that he was supposed to be the prince of some ruined kingdom in some world he had never heard of. Saeki frowned, Amaya waving at him from where she sat as he walked over to the elevator.

"Agent Saeki, sir!" Hattori Kenji called to Saeki, running over to him and bowing. "Did you have a pleasant day yesterday, Agent Saeki, sir?"

Saeki was sure he cringed; Kenji was the second reminder that his life was not the normal one it had once been, even with all the heterodyne attacks. "It was fine, Hattori. And yours?"

"It was completely meaningless, Agent Saeki, sir, for I was not in your noble presence nor was I serving you."

The elevator doors opened and both men stepped in. "You know, Hattori, about that," Saeki said, "I really don't need you waiting on me all the time."

"Am I not doing a good job, Agent Saeki, sir?"

"No, uh, you're doing fine," Saeki answered, "Never mind." Kenji smiled widely and the two were silent for the rest of their trip to the office for Division Two of the Public Relations Department.

However, as they settled in for the work day, there was a large commotion right outside the main office building. A large assembly of men dressed in white uniforms had lined up on both sides of the stairs, the men playing an ostentatious, musical introduction into bugles. Where the line was divided, a long red carpet had been laid out leading up to the stairs. Down this carpet walked an extravagantly dressed young woman wearing a puffy, sleeveless, blue gown, diamond and white gold jewelry, and a tiara on her head of dark, golden curls. She beamed as she walked up the stairs. However, when she reached the top of the steps, she looked at the glass, automatic doors with perplexity, as if not aware that they were actually doors, and jumped back with surprise when they opened on her own. She quickly regained herself, holding her head up high as she marched into the lobby filled with bewildered employees of Twenty First Century Defense Security.

"Your majesty!" Amaya exclaimed with surprise, immediately kneeling in the presence of the woman as the rest of the bystanders looked on wide-eyed, murmuring to one another in search of answers.

Once the young woman reached the center of the lobby, she twirled around and frowned. "I demand to be shown the stairs at once!"

Before Amaya could speak up, another onlooker did. "Well, the elevator's right there, miss." He pointed toward the elevators just a few feet away from her.

"Elevator?" the woman walked over to where the man pointed and looked over the strange metal doors. "What is an elevator?"

"Uh, you push the button," the man explained baffled. "And it takes you to the floor you want to go to.

"Push the button...?" the young woman repeated, placing a finger to her chin, and using the finger from the other hand to push the up button on the elevator. She recoiled as soon as she heard the elevator begin to move behind its doors. When the doors finally opened, she peered inside curiously and cautiously stepped in. "What a tiny room!" she exclaimed before the doors began to shut and she let out a shrill whimper as they did.

"Your majesty!" Amaya cried out, rising to her feet. At once, the spectators all looked at her and Amaya's face flushed bright pink. Embarrassed, she slumped back into her seat at the reception desk and urgently grabbed the phone and dialed very quickly.

* * *

The young woman in the blue gown had been in the elevator for quite awhile, nervously pressed against the wall opposite the doors as she felt the "room" move rapidly up. At last, the elevator came to a screeching stop and the woman let out a small sob of relief as she saw its thick metal doors open and the fluorescent light from the corridor pouring in. There stood Yokizawa Shinya, who walked into the elevator, eyebrows furrowing a bit at the oddity of the young woman. "Oh, thank gosh!" the woman exclaimed, clinging to his suit jacket. "Can you tell me, where can I find my Prince Toru?" 

"Prince Toru?"

"He is supposed to be in uh, what's it called, what is it called..." she rambled, trying to think of the right phrase. "The public relatives department! The second one. Yes, that's it. Funny name, don't you think?"

Yokizawa blinked. "Do you mean the public _relations_ department?"

"Is that what it is? Yes, that sounds good."

"Well, it's down the hall," Yokozawa pointed.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman effusively said, "You shall be handsomely rewarded!"

"Okay..." Yokozawa watched as the woman, picking up her train a bit, frolicked with relief out of the elevator and scurried down the hall.

Meanwhile, Saeki was on the phone with Amaya in the Public Relations division two's office. "Your fiancée is here," Amaya informed him.

"_What?_"

"I said that your fiancée is here," Amaya repeated growing, impatient.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a fiancée!" Saeki declared as the rest of the office workers began to eavesdrop on the conversation with inquisitiveness.

"Yes, you do!" Amaya insisted, "Don't you remember that you're engaged?"

"Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Of course I was. And now she's here."

"Well, tell her to go away!" Saeki ordered.

"First of all, she's already on her way up there," Amaya told him.

"_What?_"

Amaya, however, ignored Saeki, speaking over him, "Second of all, she's the princess of Gorgia. Don't you know what that means?"

"No!" Saeki replied, exasperated.

"Oh, right," Amaya said sheepishly. "I forgot. Gorgia is currently the most powerful and greatest kingdom of Moro, ever since Aphinia was burned to the ground."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Saeki asked, desperately.

"Marry her, obviously. It's only proper."

"But I don't want to marry her!" Saeki cried out, as all his colleagues exchanged intrigued but confused glances.

"Listen – " Amaya started before interrupting herself. "Damn, I'm getting another call. Hold on."

"Hey, wait! You can't just put me on hold! " Saeki protested, but Amaya had already put him on hold and some light jazz music started playing.

It was then that the beautiful young woman – presumably the princess of Gorgia – came bursting through the office's door. "My dear, dear Prince Toru! We finally meet at last!" she gushed. And then, she flung her arms around Aoyama Keiichirou and pressed her head against his chest. "I've waited for so long!"

Aoyama looked perplexed. "While I'm never one to turn down a pretty girl, I'm afraid I'm not this Prince Toru you're looking for," he said.

"You're not?" the woman pulled away from him, dismayed. "But then, who is?"

"Hey, Saeki," Akagi now spoke up, "Isn't your first name Toru?"

"Yes, but – " Saeki stammered, growing very worried as the woman's attention turned to him.

"That's right!" Kenji interjected. "Agent Saeki, sir, is the great and wonderful Prince Toru of Aphinia!"

"_What?_" all of Saeki's co-workers exclaimed and Saeki let out a nervous chuckle.

The young woman looked rather disappointed. "Oh..." However, she perked up, and gushing once more, ran to Saeki and embraced him, "How long I've waited to hold you, Prince Toru! I had thought that all hope was lost for us to ever be together, but now I see that our union is truly written in the stars!"

"I think there's been some mistake..." Saeki managed to say as she tightly squeezed him.

"Some mistake?" Distraught, she broke from him. "Are you telling me that you are not Prince Toru, either?"

Saeki felt his face become warm as he noticed all eyes were on him, including the big blue eyes of his supposed fiancée. "No, uh...it's kind of complicated..."

"Then there's been no mistake at all," she happily concluded, "for I am Princess Kimiko of Gorgia, your long awaiting fiancée. We have been destined to marry one another even before we were born. Isn't that romantic?" She hugged him once more.

"Hello? Hello? Saeki are you there?" Saeki heard Amaya's voice coming from the phone in his hand.

"Yes, I'm still here," he said into the receiver.

"Sorry about that," Amaya explained, "There was another phone call."

"_Of course_."

"Now, don't be sarcastic, Prince Toru," Amaya reminded him. "I have a job to do, you know."

"Who are you talking to?" Princess Kimiko now questioned, glancing up at him. She snatched the phone from him. "What is this thing?"

"It's a telephone," Saeki tried to explain as Kimiko began banging the thing against the desk.

Saeki's fellow office workers remained baffled. "Okay, does anyone else think this is really strange?" Ooyama whispered. "I mean, even for us."

"Strange is an understatement!" Tanigawa remarked with a much louder tone. "This is just plain freaky!"

"What I don't understand is how Saeki of all people has managed to get himself two pretty girls in less than three days," Aoyama stated with crossed arms.

"Well, this girl is obviously deranged," Ibuki concluded.

"Does that mean she doesn't count?" Akagi wondered.

"No way," Tanigawa decided, "I mean, she doesn't even know what the heck a telephone is." All of them looked over at the woman still banging the telephone as a very stressed Saeki tried to take it from her.

"She is really beautiful, though," Nakahara commented.

"I'd say!" Ijyuuin exclaimed, his office friends Taguchi and Ishizuka nodded enthusiastically in agreement while Tanigawa shot him a fiercely angry glare.

"Beauty or brains," pondered Chief Oosugi with a sigh, "The ultimate question"

"Hello, Saeki? Hello?" Amaya in the meantime said over the phone. "What is all that banging?"

Finally, Kimiko seemed to notice that a voice was coming from the other end of the phone. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Your majesty!" Amaya exclaimed in surprise.

"Who is this woman – this woman inside this thing?" Kimiko now demanded of Saeki pushing the phone against his throat with a threatening glare.

"You mean, Amaya?" He guessed nervously.

"_Yes!_"

"She's uh, no one..."

Suddenly, Kimiko started to experience a revelation as she slowly glanced around the office and its inhabitants. "I understand now! You've created a harem for yourself here, didn't you? Didn't you?" Instantly, all the girls cringed and groaned, looking disgusted at the thought. "How could you, Prince Toru! It's just so disgusting, whoring yourself to all these women!"

At this point, Shirota came into the office, looking very annoyed. "What is going on? The whole first floor is in an uproar, and Yokozawa just told me about a suspicious person he met in the elevator who was on his way to this office in search of some 'Prince Toru.'"

"Shirota!" Saeki tried his best to push pass the distraught and livid Kimiko. "I can explain!"

"Now that should be interesting," Aoyama commented in a whisper to his colleagues.

"You can explain what appears to be a very large band outside this building?" Shirota skeptically questioned Saeki.

"Band...?"

"Oh," Kimiko perked up. "That would be my adoring subjects! They always properly announce my arrival! Aren't they just so amazing and loyal?"

Shirota stared at her blankly before interrogating Saeki further, "Is she the one responsible for all this commotion?"

"You could say that..."

"And do you know this woman?"

"No!" Saeki blurted. "I mean, sort of..."

"Saeki, this is not the proper way to conduct yourself. You cannot just allow your friends to disturb our work environment in this way, especially when so many lives depend on our ability to work efficiently."

"But, Shirota, it's not my fault – " Saeki attempt to explain, but Kimiko interjected.

"And just who are you, to speak that way to Prince Toru, future King of Gorgia, the greatest kingdom in all of Moro?" she demanded, pointing an angry finger as she approached him heatedly.

"What?" Shirota asked, taking a step back as she grew nearer.

"You have no right, none whatsoever, to order around my fiancée!"

"Your fiancée?" Shirota repeated, even more confused as he looked over to Saeki and the others for answers.

"It's not what you think," Saeki spoke up, "It's just a big misunderstanding, really."

"He's the one, isn't he?" Kimiko now questioned. "He's the one who has given you this harem, hasn't he Prince Toru? No wonder you grovel at his feet! Men are such weak creatures." She then viciously turned back to a speechless Shirota. "How could you? Destroying lives this way with your disgusting debauchery!"

"I'm not – " Shirota started, "This is not a harem."

"Oh, really?" Kimiko sneered "And just what are all these women doing here for then, hmm? You must think me a naive fool!"

"They work here," Shirota answered.

"Ah ha!" Kimiko declared triumphantly, "So you finally admit it! What a deviant man you are – prostituting these young girls like this!"

"No, I – " Shirota's white face actually grew a shade pinker at the wild accusation.

Amaya finally arrived then, semi-out of breath as she appeared at Public Relations Division Two's office. "Prince Toru!" she exclaimed. "Er, I mean, Saeki...uh..." She blushed as everyone looked over at her with interest.

"What are you doing here?" Saeki asked.

"Nothing!" she fibbed as she marched into the room, "I'm just uh, here to take _Kimiko_," she seemed to nervously strain to say the last word without the proper title before it, "with me." She snatched a hold of Kimiko's wrist and pulled her away from the befuddled Special Agent.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Kimiko protested. "How dare you treat the royal princess of Gorgia in such a way! And your voice – you're the girl from inside that, that thing aren't you? How did you get out?"

"Please, your majesty," Amaya replied in a hushed tone, dragging the struggling princess out the door. "I'll explain everything to you soon enough. You just have to trust me. I am a member of the Guild"

With this revelation, Kimiko beamed and flung herself around Amaya and exclaimed, "Oh, thank Moro - a Knight who will protect me!"

The employees in Public Relations Division Two all watched bewildered as Amaya now hauled the clinging woman down the hall and out of sight. Then, their gazes fell on the rather humiliated and dismayed Saeki Toru, who shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "I know how this must look..." He let out an awkward laugh.

"Saeki, can I speak to you alone?" Shirota requested.

"Sure," Saeki reluctantly complied and followed his superior out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, the rest of the office gathered at the other side of the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Saeki," Shirota began, "I can't help but notice that something odd has been going on with you these last few days."

"Nothing odd at all is going on, Shirota!" Saeki chuckled nervously.

"Yes, but," Shirota persisted, "There was that story you told me last week – at the heterodyne sighting."

"Oh, that..." Saeki frowned, "That was just a dream I had, that's all."

"A dream?"

"I must have fallen asleep or something..."

"But then what happened to your car?" Shirota inquired.

"Domeki has it," Saeki answered truthfully before catching himself. "I mean, uh -"

"Why would Domeki have your car?"

"Because she's...um...interested in getting herself one, so she thought she try it out?" Saeki replied, but it sounded more as if he was guessing.

"So you decided to run from your apartment all the way to the heterodyne sighting at one o'clock in the morning because Domeki was borrowing your car? Why didn't you just call a cab?"

"Oh well...uh...I did call a cab, but then um...I didn't have the money to pay, so they left me halfway and I had to walk the rest. Yes, that's it exactly!" Saeki stood up straight at proud at how good his false explanation was.

"Okay," Shirota reluctantly accepted the excuse. "And what exactly happened on Saturday night?"

"Saturday night?" Saeki responded with a question, uncertain about how much Shirota knew about the events that unfolded that evening.

"You left early without saying goodbye to anyone. It was as if you disappeared," Shirota informed him.

"I just wasn't feeling very well."

Shirota frowned, but could not find much that was questionable in Saeki's answer, despite for the fact that he was suspicious. Moving on, Shirota then asked, "Can you tell me about today then? Who was that girl?"

"She's just...um...someone I sort of know..."

"She said you were engaged."

"Yes, that...well...we knew each other when we were kids...and uh, we were 'engaged' then...but not _really _engaged, just pretend...but I guess, um, she took it seriously...or something...I don't think she's well."

Shirota nodded in agreement. "Still...how did she manage to get all those people to come here with her?"

"Uh...they're her doctors?" he speculated.

"_Her doctors?_" Shirota glanced down at him with much doubt.

Saeki grimaced at how ridiculous that lie had been and quickly corrected himself, "No, I mean...I don't know who they are."

"I see," Shirota pondered for a moment, and then finally said, "While I suppose you're explanations make sense in a strange way, something still seems to be very wrong to me."

"I assure you, Shirota - nothing is wrong," Saeki stated as convincingly as he could. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"I don't know," Shirota admitted. After a pause, he then inquired, "Tell me, how are you finding Hattori?"

"Ha...ttori...?" Saeki frowned. "Uh, he's fine..."

"I tried to speak to him regarding your concerns. However, I did not get through to him," Shirota informed him. "He told me that he was born to serve you and you alone and that you were his wise and wonderful ruler. In fact, he also seems to think that you're this Prince Toru – just as that strange woman said."

Saeki grew beat red and panicking, hastily stammered, "Oh, no! It's not what you think!"

"To be honest, I'm too confused to be thinking anything," Shirota confessed. "Perhaps you can fill me in about what I _should_ be thinking."

"It's, uh, kind of a funny story actually..." Nervously, Saeki laughed as Shirota glared at him with annoyance.

Meanwhile, Kenji fell to his knees, shamed, and cried out, "How could I have caused my Agent Saeki, sir, such trouble?" The employees of Public Relations Division Two all averted their attentions from the door to Saeki's military assistant. "I have tried so hard to serve him well and to better his life in all ways possible, and yet, I still fail to be a submissive, faithful servant! I disgrace myself and my parents for I cannot even properly obey my master's will!" He hung his head very low, it almost touching his knees, and began to sob.

As everyone exchanged worried, bewildered looks, Akagi stepped forward and knelt beside Kenji. "There, there," he patted Kenji on his back, "it's not your fault."

"But it is!" Kenji insisted through his sniffles.

"Nah," Aoyama said good-heartedly, "Saeki's just a stupid twit."

"A...twit...?" Kenji raised his head, eyes wide and filled with tears.

"You know, like an imbecile or a fool," Aoyama clarified. "It means he's an ass."

"But my Agent Saeki, sir is smart and kind and noble!"

"Aoyama's right, Hattori," Ibuki spoke up, "Saeki causes his own trouble."

"He does?" Kenji questioned.

Everyone in Public Relations Division Two heartily agreed with Ibuki's claim with a "yes" or a "sure" or a "isn't it obvious?" "See?" Ibuki said now, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Yeah, you should even get a medal for being able to put up with him for the last few days," Aoyama laughed.

"I don't understand..." Kenji thought aloud, "How could all these people think so little of my master, the great Prince Toru?"

"Why do you keep calling him that, anyway?" Akagi inquired.

"Because that's who he is," Kenji answered truthfully.

"Nobody should be a master over you, Hattori," Ooyama told him, "You're your own person, after all. Why should you have to obey him as if you're really his servant?"

"But I _am _his servant. I have been his servant my whole life."

"What?" Tanigawa exclaimed. "You mean, you're like Saeki's slave?"

"What a terrible life," Nakahara sympathized.

Irie shrugged. "It doesn't really seem any different than our own lives..."

"Oh, that's just ridiculous," Ibuki then argued, "Saeki wouldn't have a slave."

"Besides, isn't that sort of thing against the law?" Akagi asked.

"Of course it's against the law," Tanigawa declared. "That's why Saeki's been keeping his illegal slave a secret from us this whole time!"

"I doubt that," Aoyama started, before adding, "Although, I wouldn't have thought that guy had a fiancée either, but after today's events..."

"Not you too, Aoyama!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Well, you never know," Aoyama reasoned, "I mean, how much do we really know about each other outside of work?" They all grew quiet at this, glancing suspiciously at one another.

Chief Oosugi cleared his throat. "Hattori couldn't be Saeki's slave – Saeki just met Hattori last week, remember?"

"Oh, right..." they all murmured, disappointed that the strange mystery that was the very weird Hattori Kenji remained unsolved.

Outside the office, Shirota continued to grill Saeki. "So, let me get this straight," Shirota said, "you actually knew Hattori Kenji before he was placed under your supervision last week?"

"Yes," Saeki replied.

"But you didn't remember him until just now?"

"Um, that's right."

"And as it so happens, you, Hattori, and that other woman – "

"Kimiko," Saeki interjected.

"Yes, Kimiko – the three of you were all childhood friends?"

"Uh-huh."

"But the two of them got into a car accident?"

"Yes..."

"And because of it, suffered injuries to their brains?"

"Correct."

"So that, when you came to visit them in the hospital, they _both _though you were this Prince Toru?"

"Well, I pretended to be – I, uh, used it as a coping mechanism and to, um, help them get through the difficult time."

"And since you pretended you were a prince, they began to actually believe it, due to the brain damage?"

"Yes."

"And they continue to believe that you are this Prince Toru until this day?"

"Yep, that would be it."

"And how is that a funny story?" Shirota questioned.

"Uh, I said it was _kind of _a funny story," Saeki responded sheepishly.

"But if Hattori suffered from mental illness," Shirota went on, "How would he be able to serve the military?"

"Um, maybe they're trying to introduce new anti-discrimination policies? After all, just because Hattori has _some_ brain damage doesn't mean he's completely mental instable, right?" Saeki arrogantly offered, although he had to put in an effort to smile.

Shirota sighed and shook his head. "Saeki, I don't believe a single word you've said," he told Saeki bluntly, and Saeki frowned; he knew that, despite his greatest attempts at easing Shirota's suspicions, he was no closer to ending his interrogation.

* * *

"I can't go on like this," Saeki complained as Amaya drove him back to his apartment later that evening. "They all think I'm crazy! And now that they've heard that I'm childhood friends with Hattori, they all believe that I've been keeping him as my illegal slave! My military career will be in complete shambles if I don't do something soon!" 

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Amaya mumbled offhandedly.

"What?"

"Never mind," Amaya quickly said. "Listen, Prince Toru, you shouldn't get so uptight about these sorts of things."

"Stop telling me how I should be!" Saeki shot back with frustration.

Amaya sighed. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. But I only tell you these things for your own good. Soon you'll be the King of Gorgia, anyway, so there's no use worrying about your meaningless job here."

"I am _not _marrying that woman!" Saeki exclaimed.

"You _have _to marry her. It was arranged by your parents before either of you were even born," Amaya informed him, "The only way out of the engagement is if you happen to die, which won't happen as long as I'm serving as your knight."

"But I don't want to marry her!" Saeki insisted, "I don't even know her!"

"There's no need to shout, Prince Toru."

"There you go again – telling me what I should do and think!" Saeki ranted. "I thought _I _was the prince?"

"Obviously, you're upset," Amaya simply brushed off his tirade, adding, "But you should really show a little bit more appreciation for what I did for you today. I ended up looking like an idiot, too, you know."

Saeki crossed his arms and slumped in the passenger's seat. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Well, I don't want your thanks if you're not going to be sincere about it," Amaya stated self-righteously. "However, I think you should know that it's not my job to clean up your messy personal affairs. I'm only here to protect you from any sort of physical danger you might be in. Besides, what a pain it was trying to calm the princess down! She was so sure you had yourself a harem that she wanted to send in the Gorgese army to kill ever single female employee at Twenty First Century Defense Security. Not to mention, I had to spend the whole afternoon explaining to her about how things run here on Earth and convincing her to send the rest of her subjects back to Gorgia."

Saeki moaned. "Why is all this happening to me?"

"Don't worry, Prince Toru, I found a way to ease her fears a bit. And she's starting to understand the customs of this world - uh, I think." Amaya winced as she finished while Saeki just let out another groan. Pulling up in front of Saeki's apartment building, Amaya said, "Here we are. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Saeki reciprocated, getting out of the vehicle and closing the passenger door. Tiredly, he entered his apartment house as Amaya drove away, making his way to his eleventh floor dwelling. Yet, when he at last closed the door to his apartment and turned around, he found, to his miserable surprise, that his whole apartment was filled with somebody else's belongings. And they weren't just ordinary belongings – they were strange, peculiar belongings. There were odd looking pots and musty old books piled on the floor. On the table were hundreds of eerie jars filled with what to look like different parts of foreign creatures, whether eyes or toes or wings or scales or tongues or horns. There were about a dozen varying staffs lined up against the wall to Saeki's right, and bottles filled with mysteriously liquid bunched together in several different spots on the floor. In a large cage to his left was a great bird that almost looked like a fire-red phoenix, except for the long twisting horn coming out of the top of his head. The animal squawked and a great conflagration came from its beaks. Immediately, Saeki yelped loudly and jumped back against the door. "_What is all this?_"

He heard and "oomph!" come from down the hallway, as a young man tripped into the main living area, tumbling over a pile of books and getting his left leg tangled in a long string of beads with big feathers twisted around it. Dressed in foreign attire that was made of different materials of varying shades of green, he was only about fifteen or sixteen and rather petite in size, but he had the same dark golden blonde hair – except not as curly – and big blue eyes as Princess Kimiko of Gorgia. "Hello, Prince Toru! I apologize for the mess, but I promise I shall have it cleaned up very soon."

"Who are you?" Saeki demanded.

"How improper of me," the boy bowed. "My name is Prince Yuki of Gorgia and it is my honor to finally meet you, Prince Toru of Aphinia. I am very glad to hear you are alive."

"You mean, you're Kimiko's brother?"

"Yes," Yuki confirmed. "She asked for me to stay with you so as to assure that you were behaving accordingly, although she said she could not be more specific than that." Yuki shrugged and Saeki grimaced. "I thought it would be lots of fun, though. I have never had the opportunity to travel to another dimension before, and I always wanted to have an older brother."

"I'm sorry, but there's no way you can stay here," Saeki told him.

"Why not?" Yuki innocently asked.

"Because, firstly, I have no idea who you are," Saeki explained. "Secondly, there's not enough room, especially with all this – all this – what is all this again exactly?"

"Oh, these are all my supplies," Yuki informed him with excitement. "You see, I'm training to join the mystic priests of Gorgia. My sister doesn't really approve, but I hope to be ordained by my seventeenth birthday, even though I guess I'm not very good..." His excitement diminished somewhat, but then he beamed and added, "But I must say, Prince Toru, the magic here is most impressive! What a grand place you live in."

Saeki frowned, "But there's no magic here."

"Sure there is! Even a novice like me could recognize such obvious sorcery," Yuki laughed good-naturedly. "I must say, I really like the cauldron you have, too. I've never seen one built into the floor like that before."

"I don't have a cauldron," Saeki told him with confusion.

"But I saw it – in that room down the hall," Yuki pointed. "It was kind of round and white and had this strange lid..."

"You mean the _toilet_?"

"Toliet? What's a toilet?"

"You know – it's how you go to the bathroom," Saeki tried to explain, but Yuki looked more bemused. Saeki made another attempt, this one much more awkward, "Like after you eat...when the food wants to come out...?"

Yuki's face immediately cringed up with disgust and he exclaimed, "Eek! You actually use that thing to...?" He didn't finish, but his face grew even more contorted at the thought.

At once, Saeki grew defensive. "Of course, I do!" Then, curiously, he asked, "Well, what do _you _use?"

"We use – " Yuki began when there came a large explosion sound from the bathroom. "Oh no," Yuki said with dread. Instantly, Saeki ran to his bathroom, with the Prince of Gorgia close behind. When he arrived, he stepped back, aghast in horror; his whole bathroom was splattered in purplish black gook that was very hot, it sizzling through the walls, floor, counter, mirror, and shower. The toilet bowl was completely covered in it and was melting because of it.

"What did you do to my bathroom?" Saeki questioned with dismay.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Toru," Yuki apologized. "I was trying to do a spell that would clean up the mess of my arrival, but as I said before, I'm not very good. The high priest in Gorgia says that I have the potential to wield great power, though, if I would just learn to focus more..." Shaking his head, he then resolutely declared, "But I'll fix this for you, Prince Toru – I promise!" Yuki determinedly held his fists high up in the air with determination as Saeki's jaw dropped, his eyes filled with dread.

* * *

Saeki heard yet another explosion come from his bathroom down the hall and groaned, throwing his sheets over his head and burying his head in his covers. The time was already one thirty and he still could not get to sleep, since his new roommate insisted on fixing the mess in the bathroom, as well as all the other messes that seemed to pop up every time he tried to fix the first one. _Am I really doomed to marry into this crazy family? _Saeki thought gloomily as he heard another bang from the bathroom. He whimpered; _all I need is a good night's sleep..._

"Prince Toru of Aphinia." At the sound of the familiar voice, Saeki immediately shot up in bed. There was the masked man in black armor who had already tried to kill him twice standing just a short distance away from the foot of his bed. "You're death is coming," he informed him, long saber extended straight at Saeki, "My only regret is that it will not be by my hands..."


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Tricks

Chapter 4 is on the longer side, but it was a blast to write, especially Division 2 fighting...well, you'll see! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Magic Tricks_

Saeki remained stunned as he stared directly at the masked man who stood in his bedroom. "You will regret it too, for the next one sent shall not be as merciful."

"But – " Saeki began when his alarm clock buzzed. He was once more lying in his bed, but this time the morning light was pouring in through the window. Immediately, he sat up again and anxiously scanned his room; there was no sign of the masked man in black armor. Saeki then glanced at his clock, which read six o'clock precisely, over four hours after he had last looked at it. _Have I been sleeping this whole time? _he wondered.

At this point, Yuki cam stumbling into his bedroom, looking absolutely exhausted. "I finally fixed it, Prince Toru," he informed with a yawn, falling to his knees and leaning against the doorframe sleepily.

"Did you stay up the whole night?" Saeki questioned and Yuki nodded. Feeling a tad guilty, Saeki then told him, "You really didn't have to do that..."

"But I wanted to," Yuki said, "Besides, how else would it have been corrected?"

"I guess you have a point," Saeki admitted, getting out of bed and putting on his slippers. He then walked over to Yuki and suggested, "You should really get some sleep."

"I will," Yuki promised as he stood up with both excitement and apprehension, "But first, I want to see what you think, Prince Toru."

Saeki frowned. "All right, sure..." He agreed, frightened to see what his apartment looked like. Yet, as the two preceded down the hall and reached the bathroom, Saeki exclaimed with happy shock, "I can't believe it - it's so clean!"

Yuki, grinned with satisfaction, took a hold of Saeki's hand and began dragging him toward the living area. "Wait – you've got to see what else I did!"

The living area was completely spotless, almost gleaming with cleanliness. What's more, there was new furniture that filled the once modest room - lavish, ostentatious pieces made of the finest wood or marble and embellished with precious metals and precious stones. There were also finely detailed rugs for the floor, a grand tapestry woven of silk hanging on the longest wall, a new fireplace of white marble, and an enchanting grandfather clock, which stood regally opposite the kitchen door. All of Yuki's magic supplies had also been removed, saved the great phoenix-like bird with the horn, which remained perched in his large, golden-bared cage in the corner. Yuki explained, "I hope you don't mind that I redecorated a bit, Prince Toru, but I wanted to surprise you, since you are so kind to let me stay with you. I also moved all my belongings to the other bedroom down the hall. I hope that's all right."

Saeki stared wide-eyed with awe and admired, "Wow...you did do all this?"

"Yep," Yuki replied proudly. "It took me two hundred and twelve attempts, but I finally managed it!"

With this, Saeki cringed. "Two hundred and twelve...?" He repeated. The grandfather clock then chimed that it was fifteen minutes after the hour of six. "Oh no, I'm going to be late again for work!" Saeki went to hurry to the bathroom, but before he did, he quickly said, "But, uh, thanks, Yuki."

"It was nothing, Prince Toru," Yuki smiled and Saeki hurried to the bathroom, desperate to get his routine back on schedule. Yawning, the young prince and aspiring mystic priest curled up on the new sofa, settling his head on the soft, silk pillows and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Saeki arrived at Twenty First Century Defense Security at seven fifty five, ten minutes later than usual, but still five minutes earlier than he had to be. Immediately, he marched over to where Amaya sat at the reception desk. "Oh, good morning, Saeki," she greeted him "You look a bit tired."

"I think you forgot to mention something," he said crossly.

"Hmm?"

"About my new houseguest," Saeki reminded her through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you mean Prince Yuki," Amaya shrugged, "I knew you'd make a big fuss about it, and I had already had a long day. Besides, it was the only way I could get Princess Kimiko to start to relax a bit, as she is still so worried that you're betraying her."

"Well, I hardly got any sleep because of that kid!"

"So? How do you think I feel?" Amaya countered, "I can't tell you how many times I had to stop Princess Kimiko from sticking the forks in the toaster."

"Wait, she's staying with you?"

"Yes," Amaya told him with a sigh, "It's not really my ideal situation, but she needs somewhere to stay, and she certainly won't stay with you until you're both properly wed. Still, I'm compelled to remind you, Prince Toru, that babysitting your fiancée is not my job. A knight from the Guild of Moro is only supposed to protect the royal families of the seven great kingdoms from any physical harm, and honestly, it's pretty degrading that I've got to put up with all this nonsense." She then added thoughtfully, "You know, once you actually get to_ know_ royalty, you really lose your will to grovel to them, don't you think? I mean, I can't help but think that _I _could do a better job ruling a kingdom than both you and your princess combined. No offense, of course, Prince Toru."

"_Of course_," Saeki sneered with clenched fists.

"So, is there anything else?" Amaya asked, ignoring Saeki's annoyance, "Because I do have work to do."

Saeki's anger melted and he began, "Well, there is one more thing – "

"Yes?"

"The masked man," Saeki told her, "He stopped by my room last night."

"What?" Amaya exclaimed loudly, rising to her feet. Realizing that she had drawn the attention of the main lobby, she harshly said in a quieter voice, "And you thought that complaining about Prince Yuki was more important than telling me about that?"

Saeki winced and sheepishly answered, "Yes..."

Sighing, Amaya fell back into her chair and asked, "So, what he say?"

"Uh, actually he told me he wasn't going to kill me, although he still wants to."

"Really?" Amaya pondered this revelation, "Well, that's unexpected."

"Yeah, except for the fact that he warned me that someone else would be sent instead to kill me and that somehow this person would be less merciful than he was," Saeki explained.

"So he was sent by someone else...did he say by who?"

"No," Saeki told him. "And he was vague about who or what exactly would be coming to kill me instead, too."

"I'll have to get in touch with the Elders of the Guild at once," Amaya decided. "If anything else peculiar happens, you must tell me immediately this time. Do you understand Prince Toru?"

Saeki nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Agent, Saeki, sir!" Kenji exclaimed unexpectedly. He sprinted over to Saeki from the building's entrance and bowed as soon as he reached him. "I am so very happy to see you this morning, Agent Saeki, sir!"

"You!" Saeki pointed an accusatory finger at him, "_You _have caused me a lot of trouble! What do you mean by telling everyone that you're my slave? I never even asked for you to follow me around!"

"I am so sorry, Prince Toru! It was never my intention," Kenji apologized, "I only wish to loyally serve you. I like serving you."

Saeki let out and aggravated sigh. "Oh, just forget it!" he snapped and walked away with frustration leaving a confused Kenji with an annoyed Amaya.

"What am I doing wrong?" Kenji lamented.

"It's Prince Toru that's the problem," Amaya stated. "That guy can be a real idiot sometimes."

Kenji frowned in distress. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

* * *

During his lunch break, Saeki sat at a round table in Twenty First Century Defense Security's cafeteria having his meal. Sitting opposite Saeki was the obedient Kenji and the semi-lackadaisical Amaya, while, latched to his arm was the Princess of Gorgia, dressed in a brand new sky blue skirt suit, complete with a matching heels, a string of pearls around her neck, and corresponding pearl earrings. "You could have at least told me _she_ was coming," Saeki muttered, glaring at Amaya.

"At least I got her something less conspicuous to wear," Amaya remarked.

"Don't be cross at our dear Knight Amaya," Kimiko scolded, "It was I who wanted to surprise you, Prince Toru. Now, tell me, how do you find my brother, Yuki? Is he behaving himself? He better not be doing any of his dreadful sorcery."

Saeki grimaced, but felt compelled to reply, "Oh, no, Yuki has been fine, really..."

"I'm so glad to hear!" Kimiko exclaimed, clinging to his arm more tightly and Saeki cringed. "He tells me you've been behaving yourself, as well!" Saeki, helpless, hung his head and sighed.

Meanwhile, Amaya, bored, shook her foot a bit as she paid little attention to what the others at the table were doing. Her eyes fell to the floor where she saw a sealed letter with a very familiar purple insignia on it. Face lighting up, Amaya quickly snatched it and exclaimed, "A ha!"

"What's that?" Saeki inquired.

"A message from the Elders at last!" Hastily, she broke the seal and read the letter.

"Oh, what does it say?" Kimiko asked with anxious curiosity, releasing Saeki. "Do they know what evil fiend is trying to kill my dear, dear fiancée? Please, hurry and tell us!"

Amaya rapidly scanned the letter with intense focus. "Unfortunately," she finally said, "The Elders have not provided any specifics regarding the person or persons targeting Prince Toru."

"Then what good are they," Kimiko demanded, "if they can't even answer a simple question like that?"

"Yes, what good are they exactly, then?" Saeki agreed.

"If you would let me _finish_," Amaya retorted, "They do have some information here about who might be attacking you next." Both Kimiko and Saeki looked at Amaya, eagerly awaiting the revelation. "The Elders believe that it's someone in our midst."

Saeki and Kimiko both relaxed disappointedly in their chairs. "What's that supposed to mean?" Saeki questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they also warn that this new threat is quite dangerous," Amaya explained.

"Well, that doesn't tell us anything," Saeki murmured.

"That's it!" Kimiko whined, "I can't take this anymore! Surely, someone is out to ruin my whole life by taking away my Prince Toru, dooming me to live alone for all eternity! Why couldn't they just try and kill someone else's fiancée? Why does it have to be mine? It's not fair!"

"I think it's more complicated than that," Amaya commented. "Someone in our midst...who could it be...?"

"Oh, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji suddenly spoke up, noticing Saeki's empty beverage. "Let me get you another drink!" Hurriedly, he sprung to his feet and swiftly went to get Saeki a refill before Saeki could even say anything.

"Have your Elders have any insight into that guy?" Saeki inquired.

"No," Amaya answered, suspiciously watching Kenji from the corner of her eye. "In fact, the Elders aren't really sure who he is or where he came from."

"He had mentioned something about being raised by monks," Saeki offered.

"That's right," Amaya seemed interested, "I suppose I can send word back to the Guild and see if that might lead them in the right direction. Still, his presence here is rather peculiar. It doesn't make sense..."

Saeki frowned and glanced over at Hattori Kenji. Despite how annoying he had been, Saeki couldn't help but sort of like him. Yet, it was unsettling that he still had no answers about why he was so persistent on serving him; could there really be more to him than what was on the surface?

Meanwhile, Akagi and Ooyama stood on the cafeteria line to get their own lunches. "Hey, it looks like that girl from yesterday is still hanging around Saeki," Akagi pointed out.

"Yeah," Ooyama agreed, "I wonder what that's all about."

"I don't know. Do you really think she's his fiancée, though?"

"I'm not sure," Ooyama started when she noticed Kenji take his place on line behind her. "Hey, good afternoon, Hattori! Do you remember me?"

"Oh, yes," Kenji replied, "You work with Agent Saeki, sir."

"How are you?" Ooyama asked.

"I am very good, since I am serving my master, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji told her.

"Hmm?" Ooyama and Akagi exchanged glances.

"I am getting him his drink, see?" Happily, Kenji lifted up the empty cup in his hand.

At this, Ooyama narrowed her eyes and took a hold of Kenji's hand. "Ooyama, what are you doing?" Akagi inquired.

"I just can't stand by and allow this to continue," Ooyama declared and began to drag Kenji back to Saeki's table.

"But, wait, Ooyama – " Akagi started before following after them.

"Saeki!" Ooyama exclaimed once she reached his table, calling the attention of the whole cafeteria. Saeki, Amaya, and Kimiko all looked up to see the angry Ooyama with Kenji's wrist firmly in her hand. "How can you keep this poor man as your slave? Have you no compassion for humanity?"

"I am not keeping Hattori as a slave!" Saeki defended himself.

"You're not fooling anyone, Saeki," Ooyama countered, "I see how you're treating him – how you have him waiting on you hand and foot."

"I didn't ask him to – " Saeki argued.

"But I like being Agent Saeki, sir's servant, Ooyama," Kenji cut in. "He is a great, wise leader and it is my duty to serve him."

"That's enough, Hattori," Ooyama snapped, clasping both his hands into her own. "Don't you see what he's done to you? He has brainwashed you into thinking that your only self-worth is in serving him. But you need to do what's best for you!"

"I never did anything like that," Saeki spoke up, "If anything, I keep trying to get him to leave me alone."

"I'm so sure," Ooyama sneered at Saeki, "We all know that you and Hattori knew each other since you were children. You obviously took advantage of that car accident he and Kimiko were in and convinced poor Hattori to be your slave. But I won't stand by and allow this to continue any longer."

Kimiko looked highly offended by Ooyama's theory and Amaya frowned as she whispered to Saeki, "Why would you tell everyone that you knew Hattori and Kimiko for?"

"I didn't tell _everyone _that," he whispered back, "I only told Shirota and that was because, well, I had to tell him something!" Amaya groaned as Ooyama continued to glare defiantly at Saeki.

"But, Ooyama," Kenji tapped Ooyama on her shoulder. "I only met Agent Saeki, sir, when Shirota introduced us last week."

"What?" Ooyama asked as Saeki's eyebrow twitched nervously and Amaya groaned again.

"I thought Saeki told Shirota that you were all childhood friends," Akagi chimed in.

Saeki laughed nervously. "Uh, I did, but um...they don't remember it, because of the accident...it really, uh, affected their memory..." Amaya let out a pained whimper and buried her face in her hands.

"There was no accident!" Kimiko stated angrily, "How could you make up such things, Prince Toru, when I spent years thinking that the man I was to be married to had been killed, leaving me to live a life as a miserable, lonely spinster?"

"I, uh..." Saeki trailed off, cowering under the burning eyes of the Princess of Gorgia.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little conversation," Domeki unexpectedly interjected after clearing her throat, "But I need to speak to Saeki."

"Huh?" Saeki blinked

"Come on," Domeki ordered, "And take them," she gestured to Kimiko, Amaya, and Kenji, "with you." She spun around and strode away, certain that the others would follow.

"If you'd excuse me..." Saeki quickly wished farewell to Ooyama and Akagi, as he grabbed a hold of a baffled Kimiko with one hand and a happily submissive Kenji with the other and pulled them along, Amaya awkwardly giving a wave goodbye before scurrying after them.

"What just happened?" Ooyama asked Akagi.

"I don't really know, but something weird has been going on with Saeki lately," Akagi responded, concerned expression remaining on his face while Saeki left the cafeteria.

* * *

Once in her dim computer lab, Domeki sat in her chair as the others gathered into her office with curiosity. "What is all this?" Kimiko inquired with frightened fascination, poking at the computers and their keyboards.

"Don't touch anything," Domeki instructed and Kimiko, although the Princess of Gorgia, felt compelled to obey. "Now, then, I called you in here because I've been carefully following the strange circumstances surrounding Saeki, which I've narrowed down to inter-dimensional activity, the greatest incident actually coming yesterday with the showy arrival of the princess over there. I assume, though, that you're all aware of that."

"Wait, she knows?" Amaya glanced over at Saeki.

"I didn't tell her," Saeki assured her, "She figured it out on her own."

"I'm guessing you're not from this world, either," Domeki said to Amaya.

"Well, no," Amaya admitted.

"Interesting," Domeki turned her attention to her computer and began typing.

"What – what are you doing?" Kimiko questioned.

"Just updating my database," Domeki curtly responded. "Saeki, I've finished with your car. However, it's completely unusable. Sumida's disposing of its remains now."

"_What?_"

"I had to melt portions of it to do additional tests," Domeki explained.

"Well, did you at least figure out anything?" Saeki interrogated, "Like, who was that masked man?"

"No, it unfortunately turned up minimal results," Domeki confessed. "But there is definitely a unique energy coming from him, something which I hope to track. For instance, he was at your apartment last night, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was," Saeki answered.

"Is this – is this that terrible _sorcery _nonsense?" Kimiko now accused with great fear.

"It's called science," Domeki stated, "In any event, you all have paranormal energies coming from you, as well."

"Even me?" Saeki asked with surprise.

"Yes, even you, although it is very faint, especially compared to the others," Domeki confirmed, "Your life here has surely affected your supernatural aura."

"Oh..." Saeki mumbled, shuddering slightly at the thought of being from someplace else.

"However, have I got news for you all!" Domeki declared. "Something pretty big is coming."

"What? What is it?" Amaya interrogated, growing very serious and focused.

"Good question," Domeki replied, "Unfortunately, I can only track unusual energies and wave patterns, so I don't have specifics. But I can tell you that it's very contained at the moment, but its growing more powerful. I imagine it will peak in the next twenty four hours."

Amaya sighed. "Well, that's a little bit more than we know."

Domeki pushed up her glasses, the light reflecting off them. "And what is it that you know?"

"When the masked man stopped by my room, he told me that someone else would be coming to kill me next," Saeki informed her.

"And I just got news from home that it's someone in our midst," Amaya added.

"Hmm..." Domeki pondered, "That's very interesting. You see, my scanners have been getting scattered blips this last week of what also appears to be an abnormal force of some kind, but I only pick it up intermittently and when I try to hone in on it further, it simply disappears. Of course, I can attempt to do another scan of the area and see if I can target anyone, but I have a feeling that I still won't turn up any results. Not to mention, there is all sorts of paranormal activity going on in a city like Tokyo, that it can become difficult to determine which ones are connected. In any event, I'll keep you posted but keep your eyes open."

"Thanks, Domeki," Saeki said.

"No problem. Now, if you could all get a move on, this genius has got important work to do."

The four obeyed, Kimiko hurrying out first, followed by Kenji and then Amaya. Saeki lingered for a moment, stopping at the door and asking, "Domeki, could you do me another favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"It's about Hattori," Saeki explained, "I can't figure him out."

"I see," Domeki smirked. "You want me to do some investigative work for you, huh?"

"Yes," Saeki answered truthfully.

"Sure. That shouldn't be too difficult," Domeki agreed. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Saeki told her, before leaving the office, unable to shake the guilty feeling he had for being suspicious of Kenji in the first place.

* * *

At around seven o'clock that evening, Saeki sat in his newly furnished living area as he waited for Yuki to bring out dinner. "It'll only be a couple more moments, Prince Toru!" an obviously distressed Yuki called from the kitchen as the sounds of pots and pans clanking could be heard.

"Toru's fine," Saeki replied, adding uneasily, "What is going on in there exactly, anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yuki laughed nervously, followed by an "Oh, no!"

Saeki grimaced and reluctantly asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Yuki managed to say, but it sounded as if he was struggling with something, "Besides, I wanted to make this dinner for you, as you've been so kind to let me stay with you, especially after what I did to your bedroom today." He then let out a yelp and Saeki heard something smack against the wall, making a sort of squishing noise.

"It's just that you've been in there since before I got home and that was almost two hours ago," Saeki tried to reason, his stomach growling.

"I'm sorry, Toru," Yuki shouted back, "But you know what they say – you can't rush perfection!" Saeki then heard another loud thud, followed by a sickening stabbing sound and Yuki uttering a relieved, "A ha!"

Cringing, Saeki suggested, "You know, I could just order something in..."

"No, no," Yuki insisted, panting as if he was terribly out of breath, "I'm almost done, really. I've finished with the hard part, anyway."

"All right..." Saeki hesitantly agreed, and he waited for Yuki to bring out whatever he had concocted for dinner.

A few minutes later, Yuki came staggering out of the kitchen, a large, enclosed tray in his hands. Smiling fretfully, he took a napkin with one hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead, along with the few drops of bluish-green gook that clung to his face. The rest of his body, though, seemed to be covered in the sludgy ooze, particularly his chest and arms. Saeki could not prevent his face from contorting with repulsion nor his dread at what must have happened to his kitchen. "Here you go, Toru," Yuki said, swaying a bit as he brought the tray to Saeki. Kneeling, he placed the tray on the table in front of Saeki and took off the cover to reveal a butchered black octopus-like creature, except with more legs, splattered on the silver plate, the dead creature having been partially scorched in places. "Your stuffed Silmond is served. It's considered a delicacy in Gorgia."

Saeki's face turned green and he covered his nose, for the odor was so repugnant. "You eat this?"

"Well, um, to be honest, I don't think I made it correctly," Yuki admitted with disappointment. "You see, when I summoned the Silmond, I didn't actually mean to bring a live one, since they're pretty nasty creatures. So, I had to kill it first and I accidentally slaughtered it in the process. Also, I think I was supposed to cut off the legs before cooking it..." Earnestly, he then asked. "Will you try it, though?"

"Eh..." Saeki frowned and felt his stomach flip just looking at the thing, it drenched in its own bluish-green blood. Fortunately, Saeki's cell phone rang, and Saeki immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Saeki, this is Shirota," the special agent's voice came from the other end, "We have a heterodyne sighting in the eleventh district. We've already begun the evacuation."

"Okay, I'll call a cab – " Saeki began, but Shirota interjected.

"No. I've already contacted Aoyama. He'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes. I'll see you shortly."

"Yes, sir," Saeki complied, and he heard Shirota's phone click. Flipping his cell phone called, he sniffed the air, he then asked, "What is that smell?"

"Oh," Yuki hung his head, "It's not really suppose to smell like that."

"No, I'm not talking about the Silmond," Saeki told him, "It smells like something burning..."

Both their eyes moved to the kitchen, a stream of red smoke coming out through the slightly adjourned door. Saeki was at once on his feet, sprinting toward the kitchen as Yuki desperately apologized, "I'm so sorry, Toru!"

When he flung open the door, Saeki was overwhelmed by red smoke and was startled to see great pink and blue flames engulfing his kitchen. "What is this?" he exclaimed through coughs.

"I'll stop it," Yuki declared, standing up resolutely.

"No!" Saeki instantly protested. "No more magic!" Quickly, he grabbed the fire extinguisher in the small closet by the front door and used it on the unruly flames; however, his actions only seemed to make the fire grow bigger. "Why is it making it worse?"

"It's not an ordinary fire," Yuki explained running over to the caged phoenix-like bird and letting it out. He then shouted, "Look out!" as the creature swooped toward the kitchen. Crying out, Saeki barely dodged it and fell on the floor. Saeki sat up a bit and watched in shock as the unusual bird actually ate the flames.

"It _eats_ fire?" Saeki asked.

"Yes," Yuki answered, "All merri-birds do." Walking over to Saeki, he reached out a hand to help Saeki up. As he did, he said, "I'm really very sorry about the fire. Sometimes flames like that come up after I do magic – kind of like a side-effect."

"Thatinferno was a _side-effect_?" Before Yuki could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Aoyama must be here already," Saeki guessed and he headed to the front door of his apartment.

"What are you doing?" Aoyama questioned as soon as Saeki opened the door. "I thought you'd be waiting downstairs."

"I, uh, had a little bit of a problem with the kitchen..." Saeki replied.

"What's that smell?" Aoyama then asked curiously.

"Oh, that's probably just from the small fire I had," Saeki laughed uncomfortably, and remembering that the outer-worldly merri-bird was flying freely in his kitchen, said, "Yuki, could you close the kitchen door?"

"Sure," Yuki obeyed, shutting the door, as Aoyama said, "No, it's not that..." he glanced around the room when his eyes fell on the stuffed Silmond. "Ick – what the heck is that?"

Saeki grew very uneasy. "Oh, _that. _Uh, that's just a new foreign dish..."

"It looks disgusting," Aoyama told him truthfully and Yuki frowned, clearly heart-broken by the critique. "And what's up with the furniture?"

"Nothing," Saeki curtly responded. "Don't you think we should be going?"

"Yeah..." Aoyama began when his suspicious gaze landed on Yuki. "Who's that?"

"That's just Yuki," Saeki informed him, "He's staying with me for awhile."

"You mean, _that boy is living with you?_"

Saeki blushed wildly, at once realizing the implications. "Oh, no, it's not like that at all! But we really should be going, though, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, you're right," Aoyama agreed, although still very skeptical about Saeki's living arrangements. "Let's go."

"Bye, Yuki," Saeki said as he put on his overcoat.

"Goodbye, Toru. I'll try to fix the mess in your bedroom while you're gone," Yuki assured him, and Aoyama raised an eyebrow at the reference to Saeki's bedroom as he entered the hallway.

Saeki, however, visibly flinched. "No, Yuki, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, though," Yuki insisted.

"Come on, Saeki," Aoyama said from the corridor.

"But, er..." Saeki said desperately, "We have to wait for Yuki..."

"What?" Aoyama came back into the apartment, annoyed and confused.

"Because he's coming with us," Saeki informed Aoyama.

"I am?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes, you are," Saeki told him. "Now go quickly and get changed into one of my suits."

"Okay..." Yuki complied

"He can't come with us!" Aoyama protested with exasperation, while Yuki went to change.

"I'm your superior," Saeki reminded him pompously, "So if I say he comes, he comes." _Besides_, the last prince of Aphinia thought,

* * *

"You know, I've never wore anything like this before," Yuki said from the backseat of Aoyama's car, Aoyama glancing at him through the rear-view window as they arrived at the heterodyne sighting in the eleventh district. "It's really very strange."

"That's great, Yuki," Saeki muttered from the front passenger seat, grumpily opening the car door as Aoyama parked. As soon as he stepped out, he was confronted by an irritated Shirota.

"What took you so long?" Shirota demanded.

"Ask Saeki," Aoyama immediately scoffed himself, slamming his car door closed.

"Hurry up and get suited up, Aoyama," Shirota instructed and Aoyama did so, heading toward one of the Twenty First Century Security Defense vans. Shirota then turned his attention to Saeki. "Well?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain..."

"Who's that?" Shirota interrogated, looking over at Yuki who stumbled out of Aoyama's car.

Saeki swallowed hard. "That's um, Yuki..."

"I don't have time for this now, Saeki. We'll talk about this later. Just go and take care of advising Dai-Guard." Shirota commanded and Saeki obeyed.

In the meantime, Aoyama, dressed in his pilot suit, joined Ibuki and Akagi. "Man, I'm telling you, that Saeki is weirder than we thought. Do you know he's living with a teenage boy?"

"What?" Ibuki appeared quite surprised, but very skeptical. "I don't believe you."

"Look for yourself," he pointed over to Yuki, who was still standing with Yuki. "Believe me now?"

"Wow," Akagi spoke up, "But you don't actually think that Saeki's...you know...with that kid?"

"Beats me, but it definitely seemed like something fishy was going on," Aoyama answered.

"Come on, you three," Chief Oosugi interrupted. "That heterodynes waiting." He gestured to the white, glowing heterodyne hanging almost like a butterfly in the sky.

"Right," Ibuki nodded her head and she and her two male co-pilots prepared to launch Dai-Guard.

As Dai-Guard was prepared, Shirota told Yuki as it began to drizzle, icy rain falling from the evening sky, "You can wait over by that van for now. I'll try to arrange for someone to take you home." Yuki, though, nodded weakly, looking very pale. Shirota narrowed his eyes with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just very cold..." Yuki murmured, stumbling a bit until his legs gave way and he fell into Shirota's chest.

At the same time, the heterodyne was spraying out a green toxin like acid on the streets below as Dai-Guard moved forward. "Be careful," Aoyama instructed, "That things venom will burn right through us."

"Don't worry," Akagi said, "We already know where the fractural knot is, so this one should be a piece of cake!"

"Don't be cocky, Akagi," Ibuki warned.

Saeki appeared on their screens at this point. "It appears that the heterodyne releases its toxin about every five minutes for about ten minutes. However, there's about a three minute interval between each release. We've got about two minutes left on this cycle, so be ready to go."

"Got it," Akagi said.

Meanwhile, it had begun to rain harder. Outside one of the vans, Ooyama sat beside a kneeling Yuki, holding an umbrella over him. He was shivering greatly and crying out in pain. "He's really sick," Ooyama said with worry, "I'm afraid to even move him."

"Do you think the excitement with the heterodyne is too much for him?" Nakahara wondered.

"Possibly," Irie replied.

Ooyama frowned as she glanced up at a deeply concerned Shirota who stood closely by, "You don't have to stay here, Shirota, especially since I know you have other things you need to do. We'll take care of him."

"I know, but – " Shirota started, but was interrupted by a earsplitting roar that shook the earth.

"What the heck was that?" Akagi questioned from inside Dai-Guard as the giant robot lost its balance slightly, but regained it. "Did it come from the heterodyne?"

"I've never heard a heterodyne make that kind of sound before," Ibuki said and switched on her communicator. "Saeki, do you know what that was?"

"I'm not sure," Saeki answered truthfully. "I'm trying to get in touch with Domeki to see if she might know. However, right now you need to concentrate on destroying the heterodyne. You're window's coming up in thirty seconds."

"Understood," Ibuki stated, turning off her communicator.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I've got a bad feeling," Aoyama suddenly said.

"Come on, Aoyama," Akagi countered, "You've got to try and be more optimistic. Otherwise – " Akagi never got to finish for the heterodyne they were seconds away from attacking was unexpectedly completely incinerated by an outburst of giant flames. "What just happened?"

On the ground, the others were all silenced, save a trembling Yuki, who was still groaning loudly. In the sky, a great, enormous beast with giant wings plunged down to the earth and breathed another ball of fire from its mouth. "Oh no..." Saeki uttered with great wide-eyes as he looked up at the terrifying creature that was even bigger than Twenty First Century Defense Security's star attraction.

"Is that – is that a dragon?" Aoyama questioned in horror from inside Dai-Guard.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ibuki argued unconvincingly. "It can't be!"

"Then what is it then, huh?" Aoyama retorted, "Well?"

"It doesn't matter what it is," Akagi stated decisively, "Just as long as we stop it."

"You expect us to fight that thing?" Aoyama exclaimed, "Are you nuts? It just completely obliterated that heterodyne!"

"Maybe we should contact Saeki or Shirota, first," Ibuki tried to reason. "Or at least wait until they let us know where the fractural knot is."

"You think that things a heterodyne?" Aoyama questioned in disbelief.

"Well, it's certainly not a dragon!" Ibuki shot back.

"We've got to do something," Akagi interjected, "It's destroying the city!"

"Akagi's right," Ibuki admitted, watching as the creature began burning the buildings below, even despite the rain.

"Fine," Aoyama relinquished. "But if we get killed, I'm blaming you two."

Yet, as Dai-Guard charged forward, blocking the beast from diving straight toward where Public Relations Division Two had set up on the ground, it was growing exceptionally windy. Shirota was shouting to Yokozawa, "I want Domeki on the phone now," when he felt the wind and he immediately spun around and gasped; there was over a half dozen large tornadoes spiraling toward the ground and moving toward their location.

"Don't look now, but to our right is a bunch of tornadoes," Aoyama told the others as they barely managed to push back the beast with a punch.

"A bunch of what?" Akagi asked.

"Oh my gosh," Ibuki whispered softly to herself as she saw the tornadoes ripping through the city. It was then that the creature ferociously slammed back into Dai-Guard, roaring piercingly.

Meanwhile, Hattori Kenji asked a dumbfounded Saeki, "Agent Saeki, sir, please tell me how I can help you!"

"This is all happening because of me," Saeki said as he tried his best to grasp the situation at hand, "They're going to destroy the whole city just to kill me..." It was then that the earth began to quake, the pavement cracking underneath everyone's feet.

"An earthquake, too?" Tanigawa whined. "What is going on? Is the world coming to an end?"

"Probably," Irie responded with a shrug.

Shirota grimaced; nothing in all his military training had prepared him for something like this. His eyes fell back down on Yuki, who was nearly convulsing, his hands firmly placed on the ground and his eyes wide and vacant. "We've got to get him out of here, Shirota," Ooyama said, "He's getting worse."

"Shirota," Yokozawa ran over, the wind nearly knocking him off balance. "We can't seem to get in touch with Domeki. She's not in her office or at home, and she isn't picking up her cell phone."

"Thank you," Shirota replied as a deadly bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, the tree falling to the ground.

In the meantime, Dai-Guard, scarcely missed the fiery breath of the beast, swinging behind it and smacking it down with another punch. "The ground is becoming unstable," Ibuki stated.

"I don't know how long I can keep her standing," Aoyama added.

"Just a little longer guys," Akagi said, "We just need a little longer to beat this thing!"

* * *

The van sped down the streets of a panicking Tokyo in the opposite direction of the dragon, tornadoes, and earthquake. From the back seat, the Princess of Gorgia exclaimed, "Prince Toru's in trouble! We should be going the other way!"

"Just trust me," Domeki stated. She sat in the front passenger seat of the van, Sumida in the driver's seat. Amaya also sat in the back beside Kimiko.

"Princess Kimiko's right," a frustrated Amaya interjected. "It's my duty as a knight of the Guild of Moro to protect the prince. I need to be there to make sure no harm is done to him."

"Like I said, you need to trust me," Domeki countered. "The only way you're going to save Saeki and the rest of this city is by stopping the source."

"I don't understand," Amaya argued, "I can sense the source, and it's coming from the other direction."

"Or so someone wants you to believe," Domeki retorted, pushing up her glasses. "However, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. Hey, honey pie, step on the gas, will you?"

"All right, all right," Sumida muttered, shuddering as he watched the events unfolding at the heterodyne sighting through his rear view mirror.

"Can you please explain to us what's going on then?" a distraught Kimiko then questioned.

"Yes," Amaya agreed, "I, for one, would like to know."

"Fine," Domeki said, "It's like this. The person responsible for this is not directly causing it. Instead, they're filtering their will through another entity. At first, I, too, was fooled, since such a great amount of paranormal energy is coming from the eleventh district. However, before I headed down there, I picked up another supernatural wave pattern, which was almost being concealed by the other. It was much smaller and was harder to detect, but fortunately my computers are the most technologically advanced you'll find. What's more, this aura was present in two different locations – in the eleventh district and right here on the fourth floor." Sumida screeched the car to a halt in front of an uptown condo complex. "Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, the only thing that makes sense is that somebody here is controlling something there."

"I hope you're right," Amaya said before racing out of the car and into the building.

* * *

"We're all going to die!" Tanguchi sobbed, Ijyuuin and Ishizuka tried to comfort him.

"It'll be okay," Ishizuka tried to assure him.

"And even if we do die, at least we'll die together," Ijyuuin offered, only causing Tanguchi to cry more.

The situation, however, did not look good. Molten lava was coming out from where the earth had cracked, the tornadoes were drawing nearer, flinging vehicles toward where Public Relations Division Two had set up camp, the dragon was not relinquishing, and now, great shards of ice were plummeting from the sky, piercing through cars, buildings, trees, and even the ground itself. Grimacing, Shirota got on his phone to contact military officials. "This is Special Agent Shirota. We have an emergency," he said as he watched helplessly as the ominous creature exhaled fierce flames at Dai-Guard.

* * *

Amaya, transforming into her silver armor, darted down the fourth floor hallway to where she saw a blue glow coming from behind one of the doors. Instantly, she drew her sword and kicked open the door. There, in the middle of a vacant room, was a tall man glancing out the window, a shining talisman hanging from his neck on a gold chain. "It's you!" Amaya exclaimed with much surprise.

"Well, well, well, well," the man smirked, "Asai Amaya. Who would have thought that you were a knight from the Guild of Moro." He laughed and she held out her sword offensively. "What, don't recognize me?"

"Of course I recognize you," Amaya snapped, narrowing her eyes, "Yatsuhara Akio."

Yatsuhara laughed sardonically again. "You really aren't much for a knight of the Guild if you still think _that's _my name." As he laughed, his classy suit changed into a long red cloak that draped over his muscular body and his blonde hair grew long and very white.

Amaya's eyes widened. "Susumu!"

"That's right!" he grinned cockily. "The most famous and beautiful sorcerer in all of Moro!"

"I should have known," Amaya admitted, "Considering how arrogant and lecherous you are."

"Aw, don't be that way," Susumu smiled playfully, "I still think you'd make an excellent wife."

"Why?" she now demanded. "Why do you want to kill Prince Toru of Aphinia?"

"Don't you know?" Susumu bantered, "Come on great knight of the Guild of Moro. You can't be all brawns now, can you?" He laughed some more, before saying. "It's not I who _wants_ to kill your precious prince; I was simply hired to do so. And I, of course, will never discriminate as long as a hefty reward is involved."

"Mercenary," Amaya muttered and went to charge forward.

Susumu used a force field, which sent her flying back and caused her to harshly hit the wall. "I'd be careful if I were you," Susumu warned, "As long as I've got this talisman around my neck, whatever happens to me happens to the dear, young prince of Gorgia."

"Prince Yuki?" Amaya gritted her teeth. "Is he the one you're using to cause this destruction?"

"Obviously," Susumu answered, "He's got plenty of power – perhaps even more than I do – if he only knew how to tap into it. Fortunately, I, being the genius that I am, can use it for him with just one simple magic trick." Susumu snapped his fingers, and Amaya watched through the window behind him great fountains of lava burst through skyscrapers toward the sky. "See?"

"You'll destroy everything, Susumu, just to kill one person?"

"It worked for Thundoreen, didn't it?" Susumu replied. "Besides, the real question is will you allow everything to be destroyed just to save one person?" Clenching her fingers tightly around her sword, Amaya narrowed her eyes and rushed forward once more.

* * *

"Our left arm is gone," Aoyama informed his colleagues, "Completely scorched."

"Akagi, we can't keep this going," Ibuki said, "There's no way."

"If we don't, it'll charge right down toward everyone below!" Akagi argued.

The beast roared and tried again to plunge, but Dai-Guard stood in its way once more, holding out its right arm to block it. Enraged, the creature clamped down on it, attempting to tear it from the rest of the robot's body. "It sure is persistent," Aoyama grunted. "I wonder what it wants down there, anyway…"

Saeki was frozen, his heart beating fast as he could see the fiery eyes of the dragon staring straight down at him, even from that high in the sky. "Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji begged, "please, you must get to safety. Your life is in danger!"

"It's my fault," Saeki replied. "All of this is my fault."

"But Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji pleaded desperately, "I cannot go unless you go!"

"Saeki!" Chief Oosugi shouted to from yards away, where he stood with the rest of Public Relations Division Two. "Hurry up over here!"

"Please, let's heed Chief Oosugi, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji implored, "It'll be safer over there!"

"But it's all my fault…"

The earth quaked again, cracking the pavement even further. "The ground is breaking, Agent, Saeki, sir," Kenji tried to reason. "We'll fall right through!"

"It's all my fault…" Saeki said, as an immense crack came shot toward his feet. Suddenly, Saeki felt his arm being yanked from behind right before the earth would have split below him. Glancing up, he blinked with surprise. "Chief Oosugi?"

"This is no time to be gawking at the spectacle, Saeki," Chief Oosugi reprimanded. "You need to stay strong." He glanced over at Kenji, who had instinctively followed as soon as Chief Oosugi had pulled Saeki from harm. "You too," he said. Both men nodded in compliance.

At the same time, Shirota was on the phone. "No," was saying to the military officer on the other line, "I can't confirm if it's a heterodyne or not."

"What?" the officer on the other line asked, "What you say?" However, it came through broken up amidst noisy static.

"I said, I can't make any confirmation about the nature of the threat at this point," Shirota repeated. "We need reinforcements – "

"Hello?" the officer said, "Hello?"

"We need – " Shirota started but the call went dead. "Damn it," he muttered and glanced down at Yuki, who still sat hunched over in pain by Ooyama. Immediately, he noticed a long line of blood seeping through the left arm of the boy's suit jacket. "Was he bleeding before?" Shirota questioned.

"Bleeding?" Ooyama looked down to see the blood stain, too. "Oh gosh! He must have been cut by debris or something."

"No, it can't be," Shirota pointed out, "His jacket hasn't been cut."

"Hey, you're right," Ooyama noticed as well. "That's weird…"

Shirota stared at the sick teenager and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

Susumu laughed mockingly at Amaya. "Nice cut, knight from the guild of Moro," he teased, referring to the sword wound on his left arm. "I'm sure Prince Yuki enjoyed it, too." He laughed cruelly again as he dodged the knight's attacks with ease, elegantly gliding back as she aggressively went for him. "Don't you see? Kill me and you kill Prince Yuki; fail to, and destroy Prince Toru and all of Tokyo! You can't win!" Amaya did not respond but grunted with fierce anger, swinging her sword at him again but to no avail. Susumu laughed harder, his haughty cackle ringing throughout the apartment.

There was suddenly a bang that shattered through Susumu's laughter. The greatest sorcerer in all of Moro stopped, his face dropping. Then, after a few stunned moments, he finally crumbled to the floor. Surprised, Amaya saw Domeki standing in the door way with a smirk and a gun in her hand. Her eyes were covered by her glasses' reflection. "Thought you could use some help," she said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Amaya instantly questioned with fear.

"Of course not," Domeki answered as she walked into the condo. "I simply used a tranquilizer on him. He should be sleeping like a baby for hours."

"Oh," Amaya relaxed. "I guess Earth magic is impressive, especially if it could take out someone like Susumu so easily."

"It's called _science_," Domeki corrected her. "And there's nothing magical about it."

Amaya shrugged. "If you say so." She then knelt beside Susumu and yanked the talisman from around his neck.

* * *

Without warning, the dragon disappeared. The tornadoes ceased. The cracks in the earth vanished, as did the great shards of ice and all the molten lava. The icy drizzle returned, and all the damage slowly began to fade away, restoring the city as if nothing destructive had reigned down on it at all. "Did we just win?" Akagi asked with astonishment.

"Uh, I guess so," Ibuki replied. "It looks like it just disappeared."

"Hey, that's a good enough for me," Aoyama stated.

Meanwhile, on the ground, most of the Public Relations Division Two began jumping for joy, as if they were the ones responsible for the victory over what had just been menacing Tokyo. Shirota, however, was still staring intently down at Yuki, who's body had relaxed and who was soundly sleeping, head on Ooyama's lap. _Could it be_, Shirota thought, _that this boy caused all that?_

"So it was a heterodyne all along?" Akagi said.

"That's right!" Domeki answered as Dai-Guard's team gathered around her for a briefing outside where the heterodyne sighting had been. "Obviously, it must have come from a mutated source, making it highly improbable that we'll ever see a rare heterodyne like that again."

"See, I told you," Ibuki remarked proudly to Aoyama.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I'm just glad it's over."

At the same time, Kimiko was smothering Saeki, her arms thrown around him. "It was so terrible, my dear Prince Toru! I was so worried about you – I don't know what I would do if I had to face losing you, my one and only fiancé, again! Not to mention, I had to ride in this horrendous, enchanted, horseless carriage! Domeki said it was, uh, what was the word, 'te-ko-nob-ul-gee,' but it was so _scary_ and – Yuki!" Interrupting herself, she broke away from Saeki and raced to her brother to tend to him. Saeki could faintly here her disciplining him; "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you doing magic…"

After Kimiko left, Domeki strode over to where Saeki stood, Kenji close by his side. "She filled you in, I'm guessing."

"In excruciating detail."

"Well, you owe me big this time, Saeki," she stated pompously. "I suppose it's one of the many perks of being a genius, though; people will believe anything you say, even if you are just completely making it up on the spot."

Saeki managed a smile and then inquired, "Where's Amaya now?"

"She returned to Moro to bring Susumu before the Elders," Domeki informed him. "She says she'll be back by tomorrow. Anyway," she spun around, "My honeybunch is waiting for me!" Domeki then skipped away to where Sumida's van was parked, Sumida sitting in the driver's seat.

Saeki sighed and shuddered, feeling a chill from the winter night. Frowning with dread, he thought, _I just don't understand who would be so determined to kill me that they'd destroy a whole city. But, if they are really that determined, is there any way to stop them?_

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: The Guild of Moro

Here's Chapter 5 - thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

On Wednesday morning, a week after he had first begun to discover that his life was not quite what he thought it was, Saeki slowly walked into the Twenty First Century Defense Security office building at a quarter to eight. Rather tired and very hesitant, the last prince of Aphinia headed to the reception desk where a yawning Amaya sat. "Good morning, Amaya."

"Oh, good morning, Prince Toru," she greeted him sleepily. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. By the time I returned it was four o'clock in the morning and Princess Kimiko kept me awake until I had to get up for work anyway. She wouldn't stop asking me questions!" Saeki didn't say anything. "Is something wrong, Prince Toru?"

"Could I speak to you a moment?" he asked, "in private...?"

"Sure," she agreed with some uncertainty.

A few minutes later, the two stood in an empty hallway, Amaya leaning against the wall with crossed arms and Saeki pacing nervously. "So, what is it, Prince Toru?"

"It's just that," Saeki began, "what happened last night..."

"Don't worry, Prince Toru," Amaya told him, "I took care of everything. Susumu is currently having his hearing before the Guild's elders now and by afternoon we'll surely know the outcome."

"No, it's not that..." Saeki lowered his eyes, staring at his feet. "Just, never mind. Forget it."

Amaya frowned, averting her gaze away from Saeki and down the hall. Face growing resolute, she turned back to him, took a hold of his hands in hers, and looked him directly in the eye, "I promise you, I will protect you. I will protect you, and I will protect all that is important to you. You can trust me, Prince Toru. No matter what happens, I won't let you down."

Saeki was at first startled by Amaya's declaration. However, seeing her eyes burning with sincere determination, Saeki finally smiled with relief and gratitude, his fears for the moment put at ease.

* * *

"Doesn't that sound like it'll make the most beautiful flower arrangement for our wedding?" Kimiko asked with excitement, as Saeki found himself having lunch with his fiancée for the second day in a row. "Oh, it's going to be so wonderful, don't you think so, Prince Toru?"

"For the last time, we are not getting married!" Saeki exclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

Kimiko's right eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Rising to her feet she shouted, "Do you want me to become a wrinkly, unmarried, sexually suppressed, old woman?"

Saeki winced and his face flushed bright pink with those in the cafeteria again staring at him. "No, I – "

"Could it be that you hate me that much that you would leave me to such a cursed fate?" Kimiko demanded, "_Well?_"

"It's _not _that," Saeki quickly said, his voice much softer than hers, "I just don't understand why you just don't find somebody else to marry."

'There is nobody else!" Kimiko countered emotionally. Sighing, Kimiko plopped back down on her seat. "Don't you understand? All the royalty in our generation has already been paired off through treaties or some other formal agreement, and if things don't work out with the person you get matched up with, then you end up alone. Therefore, if I don't marry you, I'll never be married!" She then began to sob hysterically, her head face down on the table top and buried in her arms.

"Kimiko, don't cry..." Saeki awkwardly patted Kimiko who continued to cry.

"Good afternoon, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji interjected. "I brought you your lunch" He lifted up the filled tray.

"Thanks, Hattori, but I already got my lunch," Saeki informed him.

"Is something wrong with Princess Kimiko?" Kenji inquired.

"No, she's fine," Saeki answered hastily.

Kimiko let out an ear-piercing shriek and shot up, eyes filled with angry tears. "_I am not fine!_"

Saeki cringed. "Kimiko, please..."

"Don't _please _me," Kimiko lamented, "You're ruining my life – _again!_"

"But surely there has to be someone – "

"I already said there is no one," she snapped, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket and blowing her nose. Sniffling, she continued, wailing loudly, "I'm never going to be married! Or have children! Or have sex!" She choked out her last statement before she bawled again, losing her composure completely.

Saeki's face grew hotter. "Not so loud!" he ordered in a whisper.

"Why not? It's the truth!" she shouted. "I'm going to die a virgin, because you just won't be a man and do your duty already!" The cafeteria was utterly silent as Saeki, face turned bright red, slumped very low in his seat in a way to avoid the attention of the boring eyes.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Nakahara asked from where she sat with Aoyama and Akagi several tables away. "You know, about Saeki maybe uh, being...well, um..._that way_...?" Her cheeks became pink at the thought.

"Maybe..." Akagi pondered, taking a bit of his lunch.

"No way, man," Aoyama, however, immediately responded. "If there's one thing I've learned in this life, it's _never_ get yourself mixed up in your co-workers' romantic affairs. _Never_."

* * *

After his lunch break, Saeki found himself in Shirota's office. Shirota looked deep in thought, his expression that of worry and somewhat awkwardness. For a few moments, Saeki sat anxiously in his seat opposite his superior, fidgeting slightly, since he wasn't sure why the special agent had called him in to begin with. Finally, Shirota cleared his throat and started, "Saeki, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I'm very sorry, Shirota," Saeki at once bowed his head. "I apologize for my lack of composure in the face of last night's events. I will do better in the future and am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

"No, that's not what I meant," Shirota corrected. "I wanted to talk to you about Yuki."

Saeki blushed. "Whatever you heard, Shirota, I assure you it's not true!" he immediately said.

"What?" Shirota appeared confused.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Saeki hastily replied, "I just mean, if you heard any office rumors, that's all..."

"I haven't heard anything like that," Shirota informed him.

"Oh," Saeki relaxed. "Then what do you want to know about Yuki?"

"It's just," Shirota began, but interrupted himself. "This is difficult to say...You live with him, don't you Saeki?"

"Yes, but like I said, whatever you heard is completely fabricated. Slanderous, even! He's only staying with me temporarily, as a favor to Kimiko, but it's not like _that _at all."

"Uh huh..." Shirota trailed off, still perplexed about what Saeki was talking about. "I was just curious if you noticed anything strange about him."

"Strange?" Saeki repeated.

"Has anything struck you as odd about him?"

Saeki winced slightly as he remembered the destruction to his bathroom, to his bedroom, and to his kitchen. Laughing nervously, Saeki fibbed, "Oh, nothing at all, Shirota! He's really uh, a nice, normal kid."

"Oh," Shirota seemed disappointed and embarrassed all at once. With some difficulty, he then said, "It's just that last night, I got the strangest feeling…."

"Did you?"

"He's doing all right, I assume."

"Yes, he's doing much better," Saeki confirmed, before he pressed, "But what did you mean when you said you had a strange feeling?"

Shirota was quiet for a moment. Then, he looked Saeki directly in the eyes. "I know it's impossible, Saeki, but I had the strangest feeling that that boy caused what happened last night." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Saeki to respond.

Saeki instantly grew starch white. He was sure his lunch was flipping in his stomach, just ready to come back up. _Does he _know Saeki wondered. Unsure of what to say and yet knowing he had to say something, Saeki sat there, his tongue tied as Shirota stared straight at him.

However, those uncomfortable moments – which felt like an eternity for the last prince of Aphinia – were at last ended when the door to Shirota's office came literally flying open, the door crashing to the ground. Saeki jumped at the sound of the thud, and Shirota was at once on his feet on the defense. "What is the meaning of this?" Shirota demanded.

There, where the door had once stood, was an elegant man with light, copper hair tied back loosely at his neck and pale, golden-brown eyes. He was dressed in silver armor, purple sash around his neck and shoulders, and kneeling, four other silver-clad knights kneeling behind him to create a "v" shape. Dramatically, he declared, "I am Hotaka, a senior knight in the great Guild of Moro. It is my supreme honor, Prince Toru of Aphinia, to finally be in your magnificent presence! Please, I beseech you, grant me a moment's time!"

* * *

"Is it just me, or does it seem like everyday Saeki has a weirder friend?" Ibuki questioned as the employees in Public Relations Division Two went through their daily company paperwork. "Or should I say, _five _weirder friends?"

"It's not just you," Aoyama remarked. "I've never seen a guy have so many friends who have been in car accidents."

"Didn't he say it was a bus accident now?" Akagi pointed out.

"So he says," Aoyama said.

"Well, I for one don't believe a single thing he says anymore," Ibuki stated. "Obviously, something else is going on, and he's trying to cover it up."

"But what could be so terrible that he would go to so much effort to keep it a secret?" Akagi asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Tanigawa spoke up. "He's sleeping with his fiancée's brother _and _he owns a slave!"

"Yeah, but according to Hattori, he and Saeki just met," Akagi reminded everyone.

"Is Hattori really a reliable source, though?" Ooyama questioned. "I mean, considering he was in a car accident – "

"Bus accident," Aoyama corrected her.

"Oh, right, considering he was in a _bus _accident, his memory must not be that good," Ooyama concluded

"There was no bus accident, car accident, or any other kind of accident," Ibuki insisted.

"We don't know that for sure," Akagi said.

"And if it wasn't an accident," Ishizuka now spoke up, "How else do you explain all the bizarre people he's been bringing around here? Surely there's _something _wrong with them."

Ibuki let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know! But I know it doesn't make sense now, either."

"Ibuki's right," Ijyuuin agreed, "It was pretty obvious Saeki was making all that stuff up because Shirota put him on the spot."

"Still," Tanguchi commented, "I can't think of any other explanation that could be even plausible."

"They could all be from another world," Irie mused.

"Come on, Irie," Tanigawa snapped, "This is serious!"

"I kind of feel bad for Saeki," Nakahara stated, "He seems to be dealing with a lot lately, you know..." All of Public Relations Division Two stared at Nakahara blankly before shrugging and continuing with their speculation.

* * *

In an unoccupied conference room, the members of the Guild of Moro had Prince Toru of Aphinia and his bride-to-be tightly secured. Standing guard at the door was two silver-clad knights and at both of the room's windows stood a knight on look out. In the back of the room, Hotaka, the senior knight, addressed Saeki, Kimiko, and a very irritated Amaya.

"As we speak, the Elders speak with Susumu in secret," Hotaka explained, "We shall hear their verdict by this evening."

"I don't understand, though," Saeki inquired, "Why couldn't you just tell Amaya that?"

"Yes, why couldn't you?" Amaya agreed.

"Because," Hotaka stated, "It has become quite evident how grave the situation has become here, much more than Amaya can handle. We cannot leave your life at such risk, Prince Toru."

"His life is _not _at risk," Amaya countered through gritted teeth. "I am handling things _fine_. I took care of Susumu all by myself, didn't I?" Saeki and Kimiko both exchanged glances, knowing full well that Domeki had been rather useful in defeating that sorcerer.

"So you say," Hotaka laughed. "However, _luck _will get you only so far, dear Amaya"

"It seems to have worked for you," Amaya muttered.

"What was that?" Hotaka asked lightly.

"Nothing," Amaya replied. "I should point out, though, that your presence here is rather conspicuous."

"Nonsense," Hotaka brushed off her concern. "It shows how strong and steadfast the Guild of Moro is! Prince Toru's enemy will think twice before attacking again now that they face a worthy opponent!"

Amaya clenched her fists. "I am just as worthy as you, Hotaka."

"Now, now," Hotaka patronized, "Don't be testy, Amaya. You can't hold a grudge forever, you know."

"I am _not _holding a grudge," Amaya argued.

Hotaka laughed haughtily and turned his attention to Saeki and Kimiko. "You see, your majesties, we were both up for a position as a senior knight in the Guild two years ago. Only one was available at that time, so there was a grand competition and I'm afraid little Amaya fell short."

"That's because you _cheated_," Amaya snapped.

"Resorting to lies, now are we?" Hotaka joked. "Tsk, tsk. How very unbecoming, especially of a representative of the great Guild of Moro. Besides, you should be grateful to me, Amaya. A position as a simple knight is a far more suitable and manageable responsibility for you. You wouldn't want to be in over your head, now would you? How embarrassing would that be!"

Amaya looked like she was going to smack him. Narrowing her eyes, the typically composed knight let out a short, irritated shriek before spinning around. "As it seems that you don't need helpless, old me anymore, I'll just be leaving." Angrily, she marched out of the room, slamming the door harshly behind her.

Hotaka's laughter rang throughout the room. "That Amaya is something. She really needs to learn how to control that temper of hers. Don't you worry though, Prince Toru and Princess Kimiko. I can assure you, your lives will be much safer now that they are in my able hands."

"Well, I think that Amaya was already doing a great job before you showed up," Kimiko heatedly shot back, crossing her arms begrudgingly.

"Pardon?" Hotaka asked in confusion.

"She said 'thank you,'" Saeki quickly answered to avoid an unnecessary confrontation. "But we should get going. I have work to do."

"Then let me and my knights escort you, Prince Toru!" Hotaka offered.

"No!" Saeki immediately protested. "You can't do that."

"Ah, I see," Hotaka smirked. "You want us to remain covert, huh? Don't worry; we can handle such an easy assignment, especially since I'm leading this expedition."

"Okay..." Saeki trailed off. "Well, bye then." He then proceeded to leave, Kimiko clinging to his arm as Hotaka singled to the two knights at the windows and gave them detailed instructions.

Entering the hallway, with the other two knights at the door kneeling as the exited the conference room, Kimiko said to Saeki, "What nerve that man had, Prince Toru. Amaya has been a more than adequate defender! Granted, I don't mind receiving extra protection from the great Guild of Moro, but how low of him to treat her in such a way."

"Well, maybe he knows more than we do about what's going on," Saeki reasoned, feeling a bit satisfied that there was someone finally undermining the always cool and collected Amaya as she would typically undermine at him.

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't like it," Kimiko insisted. "Amaya has been so kind and helpful to me and to you, too."

Saeki frowned, feeling slightly guilty. "That's true," he agreed, recalling her determined words to him just that morning.

"We should have reprimanded that Hotaka," Kimiko now said regretfully, "It's in our power to do so, after all, as we are royalty and the Guild of Moro is designed to serve us and our needs. We should be ashamed for remaining silent and being so cowardly. It was really dishonorable."

"But it wasn't our place to say anything," Saeki tried to rationalize, "It was obviously a personal matter between those two. Besides, a lot of people don't speak up when they should."

"Well, we're not 'a lot of people,'" Kimiko stubbornly persisted. "And it was wrong, whether or not it was any of our business."

"Yeah, but – " Saeki stopped mid-sentence. "Hey, does that voice sound familiar?"

"Hmm?"

"Coming from Domeki's office." Saeki walked ahead, Kimiko close behind, and both entered the young genius' computer lab. "Yuki!" they exclaimed simultaneously as soon as he saw the teenager sitting in a chair with around two dozen wires attached to his body.

"Oh, it's you two," an unsurprised Domeki remarked, her eyes barely leaving her monitor. "Sumida and I picked him up this morning after you left, Saeki, so I could run some tests on him. I'm getting all sorts of interesting readings off of him due to last night's incident."

"But he's supposed to be resting!" Saeki stated.

"I'm sorry, Toru," Yuki apologized, "But Domeki said it would only take a little while. Besides, I thought it would give me a fascinating opportunity to learn more about the magic here on Earth."

"It's called _science_," Domeki corrected.

"Oh right," Yuki laughed sheepishly.

Enraged, Kimiko exclaimed. "That's it! I will not have any more of this." She stomped over to Yuki and began ripping off all the wires. "I am getting you out of this horrendously frightening contraption!"

"What are you doing?" Domeki stepped in. "This is very delicate equipment."

"It's wicked!" Kimiko countered. "I won't have my brother continue to be subdued by this terrible sorcery!"

"For the last time, it's _science_!" Domeki declared. "Can you please remove your girlfriend from my office, Saeki?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Saeki said, adding, "And Yuki shouldn't be here. You can't just test on him like he's some experiment because you want to."

Sighing, Domeki relinquished. "_Fine_. Take him if you must. I suppose I got an adequate amount of data, anyway."

"I _will_ take him," an irate Kimiko stated, defiantly yanking off the rest of the wires and dragging Yuki to his feet. "And as for you, you're in quite a lot of trouble, I have you know!"

"But why, Kimiko?" Yuki asked.

"You _know _why!" She scolded, pulling him harshly by the arm out of the office. "To think you'd even come to this horrible, dangerous place! Who knows what she'd do to you with her wicked _science_?"

"I like science, though," Yuki said. "And Domeki seems like a very nice person. I don't think she'd ever try to hurt me."

Kimiko sighed with impatience. "Yuki, enough! You're much too naïve and innocent for your own good..."

Saeki watched the siblings leave with a wince. Then, he glanced over to Domeki and asked. "Domeki, I was wondering – "

"I haven't had a chance yet," she answered before he could finish. "I do have other projects I'm working on besides everything that's happening with you, including your inquiries regarding Hattori. I'll let you know as soon as I have the results."

"Thanks," Saeki replied, making his exit.

"Oh, and I'll send you a bill for whatever damages your fiancée caused to my very expensive equipment." At this, Saeki let out a groan, hanging his head miserably, and left, knowing it was useless to protest.

* * *

Hotaka remained in the unused conference room, turning it into his unofficial base of operations for the time being. He had sent out two of his best knights to keep an inconspicuous eye on the last prince of Aphinia and the most respected one he ordered to return back to Moro so that she might bring him immediate word back from the Elders as soon as a decision had been reached regarding Susumu and the situation in general. Therefore, he was left with just one knight from his team, who could serve as backup if an emergency was to occur.

The workday for Twenty First Century Defense Security was winding down when the knight Hotaka had sent to Moro finally returned. She approached Hotaka with a grave expression on her face. "Here," she handed him a sealed letter. "I bring you official word from the Elders."

At once, Hotaka ripped it open and read it quickly. Glancing up, he questioned. "Are you sure that this is as the Elders wish?"

"I am sure, Hotaka."

"And all of what they've written is true?"

"Most assuredly," she replied in a whisper, "But neither you nor I may breathe a word of it to anyone. We must even be delicate in what information we disclose to the others." She glanced over at the other knight in the room, making certain that he had not heard.

"Understandably," Hotaka remarked. "We must protect the Guild of Moro at all costs." With this last statement, he crushed the Elders' letter in his hand and lit it on fire, watching it burn slowly away.

* * *

Amaya yawned; there was thirty minutes until quitting time and the main lobby of Twenty First Century Defense Security was completely empty. Bored, for after storming out of Hotaka's meeting her day had been rather uneventful with each hour dragging on longer than the next, she began fiddling with her pencil. Unexpectedly, she sensed a presence at her reception desk and automatically greeted him with a "Welcome to Twenty First Century Defense Security! Can I help you, sir?" Yet, as soon as she finished, she realized the man before her was Hotaka, and she frowned. "Oh, it's you..." she stated unenthusiastically.

"I have received word from the Elders," Hotaka informed her.

"You have?" Forgetting her dislike for the senior knight, Amaya sat up anxiously. "What is it?"

"We are to withdraw at once," he instructed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Elders have ordered us to leave this place immediately, and I have already seen that the rest of my knights have already returned to Moro already."

"But I don't understand," Amaya shook her head. "What about Prince Toru? We can't expect him to come with us. He has his own life here."

"And so he will stay here," Hotaka bluntly said.

Amaya's face dropped in disbelief. "What?"

"He no longer has the protection of the Guild of Moro," Hotaka explained. "The Elders have decided."

"That's absurd!" Amaya declared, rising to her feet and slamming her hands on her reception desk. "Prince Toru's life is in danger! Surely, the hearing today should have shown the Elders that!"

"I cannot discuss the details of today's hearing with you," Hotaka told her. "But there's really not use in arguing it, Amaya. Now, let's go."

"_No._"

"What do you mean by 'no?' You cannot disobey the command of the Elders," Hotaka argued.

"I can't leave him," Amaya explained. "He needs me. If I leave this place, he'll die for sure. And I gave him my word, Hotaka. I promised him I would protect him."

"That was your own fault then," Hotaka brushed aside her concerns. "Your allegiance is to the Guild and to the Elders."

"But as knights of the Guild of Moro we are to defend all of Moro's royalty from harm!" Amaya countered.

"Don't you see, Amaya? The Elders have passed judgment - Toru Saeki is no longer considered royalty in Moro anymore," Hotaka snapped with aggravation. He then laughed, and condescendingly scoffed, "I mean, really! How can he be royalty without a kingdom? Aphinia has not existed for almost twenty four years, dear, simple Amaya! It is silly for us to risk our lives for just some worthless person."

Amaya lowered her head, clenched her hands, and said quietly through gritted teeth, "I don't care."

"Well, you don't have a choice," Hotaka pointed out with a sneer, "We all must leave."

"I already told you that I will not go," Amaya responded. "I could never abandon him, not after I gave him my word!"

Hotaka raised a threatening eyebrow. "Amaya, are you willing to give up your place as a knight in the Guild of Moro, to dishonor yourself completely, just to protect him?"

With a quivering voice, she replied, "It is more disgraceful to turn your back on someone who is counting on you, whether or not he's worthless."

"I see," Hotaka smiled. "I will let the Elders know about your resignation." Swiftly, he turned around to leave.

Angrily, Amaya shouted as he began to disappear. "Good! Go and tell them, Hotaka, you disgusting coward! Tell them how grateful I am that I'll never have to see your arrogant, stubborn, cheating face again!"

"Uh, Amaya..."

"Prince Toru!" Amaya blushed, seeing Saeki standing to her right. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Saeki answered. "Who were you yelling at?"

"Oh, no one," Amaya awkwardly laughed. "Good news, though. I convinced Hotaka and the rest of them to clear out."

"You did?" Saeki frowned.

"Now, don't worry, Prince Toru," Amaya assured him, "It's for the best. After all, that Hotaka is just a spineless, cheating coward, and I'll work much better without the bunch of them getting in my way. After all, the Guild of Moro can be really uptight sometimes."

"If you say so," Saeki shrugged. "But have you heard anything about Susumu or maybe who's trying to kill me?"

Amaya cringed and lied, "Not too much, Prince Toru. It seems that the Elders couldn't get very much information out of him." She then ensured, "But I'll figure it out soon, Prince Toru. I promise you, I will."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: That Masked Man

First I want to say I'm so happy and grateful for the kind reviews! I had so much fun writing this story, so it's so nice to finally be able to share it with others and see that they got some enjoyment out of it. However, I do want to apologize that it is such an unconventional fanfic and that the cast has to share the spotlight with quite a few original characters, as I believe it is, unfortunately, the only Dai-Guard story on This whole idea just happened to be inspired by a dream and that's why I started writing it. With that being said, since Dai-Guard is one of my favorite animes, perhaps I'll eventually write a more traditional story one day.

Thanks again, though, to everyone who has read and reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now, for Chapter 6 - enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: That Masked Man_

The Great Hall of the Guild of Moro was located atop the highest mountain in all of Moro. It overlooked the world's seven kingdoms, with Thundeeron the farthest away, barely visible at the Northern horizon. The charred ruins of Aphinia still remained untouched in the East and almost in the center of Moro was the thriving and beautiful Gorgia.

Within the white marble walls and pillars of the hall the knights and future knights of the Guild trained. It was also where there living quarters were. In the middle of the structure were the sacred stairs that led all the way to the top of the building, where the Temple of the Elders was located; this was the highest point in all of Moro. From the temple, it was believed that the three Elders of Moro could see and hear all that happened both in their world as well as in those worlds beyond Moro's borders.

It was up the sacred stairs to this temple that the masked man preceded in secret. He reached the empty, circular room that was the main area of the Temple of the Elders. There was a high platform circling on one side with three thrones for the Elders to sit. Opposite it was an open view of Moro, with only pillars for walls. The masked man's footsteps echoed as he walked across the temple room, and he unexpectedly heard a female's voice greet him; "Hello." At once, the masked man drew his sword, pointing it directly at the ethereal woman dressed in white, silk robes standing on the platform. "Do not fear. Ichiro has finally told us of you. My name is Satomi, the oldest of the Elders." It was then that the two other Elders appeared, wearing the same garment as Satomi. She first gestured to the one on her right. "This is Umeko," she said, before gesturing to her left, "And you of course know Ichiro."

"We apologize for inviting you here unexpectedly," Ichiro spoke up, "But as you can see, the situation has changed a bit. I had no choice but to at last share my knowledge once Susumu was brought before us."

"But what is to become of the Guild, then?" the masked man questioned.

"The Guild shall be protected and shall continue to defend the royalty of Moro as it always had," Satomi assured him. "It shall not be blamed for any of this, or all of Moro will never forgive it. Nor is any one to ever know what is about to transpire between us. The Elders must also be protected. Do you understand?"

The masked man nodded, "I do."

"Then, we ask you now, are you willing and able to at last kill Toru of Aphinia?"

Kneeling, the masked man hung his head in reverence. "It will be my most cherished honor," he answered.

"Very well," Satomi stated, "We shall leave this task in your hands. Neither we nor the Guild shall interfere with your efforts."

* * *

"You know, I was thinking," Yokozawa said on Thursday morning as Public Relations Division Two began their work for the day, "Maybe Saeki's involved in a gang. My wife and I were watching a special on the news about it last night, and there are all sorts of weird people involved in that kind of thing." 

"Not you, too, Yokozawa," Chief Oosugi sighed.

"Hey, he might be on to something," Tanigawa exclaimed with excitement. "I mean, it would explain why he's been so secretive lately."

"And those strange people who showed up yesterday," Iyjuiin added.

"There's no way," Ibuki countered. "Can any of you imagine Saeki being in a gang?" They all frowned but did not answer, images of Saeki dressed like a street punk and riding a motorcycle entering their minds. "That's what I thought."

"Well, if you're so clever, why don't you offer your own theory?" Aoyama challenged.

"I'm working on it," Ibuki answered. "However, I do have more important things to do with my time than spend hours trying to figure out why Saeki's so weird."

Saeki cleared his throat when he entered the room. "Good morning, Saeki," they all immediately greeted him, feigning innocence.

Eyeing them with annoyance, Saeki then held up his head as he marched further into the office and stated, "I'm here to let you know that your reports from Tuesday night's heterodyne incident need to be redone." At this, everyone began to complain and groan. "Now, there's no need to get angry with me. It's your own faults for submitting something that's completely incoherent."

"But, Saeki," Akagi tried to reason, "What happened on Tuesday _was _incoherent."

Slightly flustered, Saeki managed to press on. "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean your reports have to be. These do get reviewed by very important people, you know. They need to be professional."

"And how do we explain our fight with a dragon in a way that's professional?" Aoyama questioned.

"It wasn't a dragon," Ibuki reminded him. "It was a very rare heterodyne, remember?"

"Fine," Aoyama relinquished, "how do we explain our fight with the very rare heterodyne that looked and acted exactly like a dragon?"

"Or the tornadoes," Tanigawa chimed in.

"Or the molten lava," Ooyama added.

"There were also those big shards of ice," Nakahara pointed out.

"I seem to recall earthquakes, too," Irie mumbled.

"Yes, well, it's your _job _as employees in a _public relations_ department to come up with _something_," Saeki argued. "I mean, isn't that what you're supposed to be good at – spinning things?" The staff of division two grumbled a bit at this. With satisfaction, Saeki pompously instructed, "Now, get to work on rewriting them. I want them by this afternoon." More grumbles came from the office workers. Rather pleased, Saeki smiled and made his exit, Hattori Kenji following closely behind.

"You did an excellent job, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji told him, although he appeared more strained than usual in his praise, "I was most impressed by your wise words and your leadership capabilities."

"Why, thank you," Saeki said, "At least _someone _appreciates me."

"You are quite welcome, Agent Saeki, sir. However, if I may ask, where are we going now Agent Saeki, sir?" Kenji inquired as the headed toward the elevator.

"To the first floor," Saeki informed him. "I was concerned because Amaya wasn't at the reception desk this morning, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay or maybe if she had received any more information."

"That sounds like a very good idea, great, wonderful Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji praised.

"Uh, thanks..." Saeki shrugged as the two entered the elevator.

On the first floor, Saeki and Kenji found Amaya sitting at the reception desk, nodding off in her chair. "Amaya?" Saeki awoke her.

"Who? What? Where?" she jumped up startled. "Oh, it's you." Yawning, she leaned back in her chair.

"Are you all right?" Saeki asked. "You look really tired."

"I'm fine, really, Prince Toru," Amaya mumbled sleepily. "I was just up doing some research late last night, that's all. A knight in the Guild of Moro's work is never complete, you know." She laughed awkwardly.

"Did you find out anything?" Saeki then inquired.

Amaya grimaced. "Well..."

Before she had time to answer, though, Kimiko, looking exceptionally irate, marched into the main lobby of Twenty First Century Defense Security and straight to the reception desk. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Uh, what do you mean...?" Amaya feigned innocence.

"How could the Elders pardon that disgraceful Susumu after he tried to kill my poor fiancée?" Kimiko declared indignantly.

"Oh, you heard about that..." Amaya sheepishly said.

"Wait, they _pardoned _him?" Saeki also interrogated her. "How could they pardon him?"

"It's...um...complicated...?" Amaya offered.

"How is it complicated?" Saeki challenged, "He tried to kill me! And he almost destroyed Tokyo!"

"Not to mention all the harm he caused to my little brother, _the _prince of Gorgia!" Kimiko added.

"Will both of you please _stop _shouting for a moment?" Amaya now exclaimed and the two, although annoyed, were quiet. "Thank you. Now, as I said it's complicated, but if you would just trust me – "

"How can we trust you?" Kimiko questioned. "You didn't even tell us about what happened to Susumu!"

"I agree," Saeki concurred. "You have to be honest with us. Well?"

Sighing with frustration, Amaya finally gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but you both have to promise not to get hysterical, all right?"

"All right," the two reluctantly complied.

"Okay, it seems that Prince Toru will no longer be under the protection of the Guild of Moro."

"What?" Kimiko cried out. "How dare they? He's my fiancée – the future king of Gorgia! They have no choice but to protect him!"

"You promised you wouldn't get hysterical," Amaya reminded her.

"But why would they do that?" Saeki inquired. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand either," Amaya admitted. "Their official explanation, according to Hotaka, was that you were no longer considered royalty in Moro as you no longer have a kingdom to rule over."

'That's absurd!" Kimiko argued. "He has _my _kingdom! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Apparently not," Amaya informed her, "Particularly because you're not married yet."

"So then let's get married!" Kimiko suggested.

"No!" Saeki immediately protested.

"But we have no choice, my dear Prince Toru! Otherwise, without the Guild's protection, you'll be killed for sure!" Kimiko reasoned, "And I will again be doomed to live a life as a lonely, bitter spinster!"

Saeki froze, his eyes filling with fear as he realized that Kimiko had spoken the truth. "She's right, isn't she?" he said, swallowing with difficulty, "I will be killed..."

"Don't talk that way!" Amaya stated suddenly with resolution, "I promised I would protect you, didn't I? I gave you my word."

"But how can you," Saeki asked, "if the Guild has decided to no longer protect me?"

Amaya lowered her eyes sadly and replied. "I can because I no longer have to follow their orders."

"You mean, you quit?" Kimiko questioned with surprise.

"Yes," Amaya answered, raising her gaze. "I am not a knight in the Guild of Moro. I resigned so that I may continue protecting Prince Toru as I promised I would."

"Oh, Amaya," Kimiko beamed, her eye's watering as she clasped her hands together, "You are so brave and honorable to do such a noble thing! Don't worry, though, I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded for your great, wonderful valor! Thank you, thank you!" The princess flung her arms around Amaya for her last words, embracing her tightly.

"It's not _that _big a deal," Amaya managed to remark.

"But it is," Kimiko insisted, finally breaking from her, "isn't it, Prince Toru?"

Saeki nodded. "Thank you, Amaya."

"Don't thank me yet," Amaya told them. "I still have to figure out what's going on, and I haven't had any luck. And I just don't know why the Elders would turn their backs that easily. None of it makes any sense."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Amaya!" Kimiko assured her.

"Yes, I'm, uh, sure you will too," Saeki agreed, albeit less convincingly, eyes filled with desperate hope.

"Yes, well, only time will tell, I suppose." Amaya shrugged and yawned once more. "But, don't worry, Prince Toru. Granted, your life is in serious danger, but as I promised, I'll take care of everything. You just have to trust in me." She then raised an eyebrow. "You _do _trust in me, right?"

Saeki forced a smile. "Oh, sure! Of course I trust in you..." Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head, laughing uneasily, and attempting not to reveal any of his fears and doubts to Amaya, Kimiko, or Kenji.

* * *

About a half hour later, Saeki had found his way to Domeki's dim computer room. "So you see," he finished explaining, "With the Guild gone, I've only got Amaya to protect me." 

"I see," Domeki said. "But she was initially the only one protecting you before the others showed up, correct?"

"Yes, but she was receiving support from the Guild the whole time," Saeki answered. "They were the ones who let her know when I was in trouble. But now it seems that they could care less whether I live or die."

"Understood," Domeki stated, pushing up her glasses. "And I take it, you want my help?"

"Obviously," Saeki replied. "Surely you can think of some way to help me. I mean, we saw what happened on Tuesday night - how can Amaya be expected to stand up to something like that again on her own, especially if she's not getting information from those Elders?" He then added, "Not to mention, you were useful in stopping Susumu."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"So, will you help me?"

"Very well, I'll help you," Domeki replied, turning around to face him, having been concentrating on her computer screen the whole time. "After all, as a scientist, I'm very curious to see how our science on Earth continues to fare against the physics of this other dimension. Besides, I've been following your case pretty closely."

"You have?"

"Well, it's not every day I get a chance to encounter beings from another dimension," Domeki pointed out. "Now, during the last twenty four hours, I've lost track of your masked man, which leads me to believe that he must have left our plane of existence and crossed over to another one. However, more interestingly, I've started picking up another peculiar energy force. It's been growing in magnitude, and comparing the wave patterns, it's quite possible that it represents another individual from your world."

"Someone else?"

"That's right," Domeki confirmed. "I'll still have to do more tests, of course. In addition, I've put Sumida to work building all sorts of neat weapons that I think will be useful in fighting the people of Moro."

"Weapons?" Saeki perked up with excitement. "Really?"

"State-of-the-art weapons," Domeki embellished with pride. "Of course, you'll need to have someone to use them. So, the real question is, do you still believe that Amaya is capable enough to defend you?"

"Well..." Saeki trailed off with a frown. Then, with some guilt, he recalled his discussion with Amaya just yesterday morning and her resolute words to him: "I promise you, I will protect you. I will protect you, and I will protect all that is important to you. You can trust me, Prince Toru. No matter what happens, I won't let you down." Saeki looked back over at Domeki and slowly nodded in response. "Yes, I trust Amaya."

"Good!" Domeki stated, spinning around in her chair to return her attention to her computer monitors. "Because I've already tailored the weapons for her use, so it's not like you'd have much choice, anyway."

"Oh..." Saeki stood up. "Well, that's all I really needed to talk to you about, unless you've found out anything about Hattori."

"Oh, right," Domeki remembered. "I'm still working on that one. Admittedly, designing awesome weapons for inter-dimensional combat has kind of kept me distracted. I'll try to have something for you by tomorrow, though."

"Thanks, Domeki," Saeki said gratefully. "You've been really helpful. And I'll let Amaya know about the new energy force you've been noticing. Bye."

Domeki gave him a sort of wave farewell, already immersed in her work, as Saeki left her alone in her room. _What could it be?_ she thought to herself, analyzing once more the unusual wave patterns she had just recently picked up. Her equipment, as advanced as it was, could not give her clear answers as to where exactly the source of the energy was coming from or what it might be. All she knew was that it had been getting larger and more powerful with each passing day.

* * *

Saeki returned back to his apartment at around 6 o'clock that evening. Taking off his shoes at the door, he placed on his slippers and then took his coat off and hung it in the closet. Calling out, he said, "Yuki, I'm home!" At this, he heard a panicky groan before a nervous Yuki appeared in the living are to greet him with hesitation, "Oh, good evening, Toru. I, um, need to tell you something..." 

Groaning, Saeki plopped down on one of the chairs in his living area and asked with dread, "What is it now?"

"Well, I, uh, kind of made a mistake..."

"A mistake?"

"You see, I was trying out a new spell from one of my books – "

"What kind of spell?" Saeki interjected with a grimace.

"It was supposed to be one that grants knowledge and insight. I thought that maybe I could use it to find out who's been trying to kill you, but I guess the level was too advanced for me."

"Please tell me you didn't break anything.".

"Um, well..." Yuki frowned. "_I_ didn't break anything really. You see, uh, the spell inadvertently caused this flood..."

"_A flood?_" Saeki questioned aghast, "_In my home?_"

"Well, not _all _of your home," Yuki clarified with a wince, "Just in your bedroom."

"But you just fixed my bedroom from the last catastrophe you caused to it!" Saeki exclaimed, rising to his feet and preparing to march down the hallway to analyze the disaster this time. However, Yuki stopped him, grabbing hold of Saeki's arm.

"Wait, there's more!"

"There's more?" Saeki repeated, looking like he was almost about to cry. "What more could there possibly be?"

Yuki cringed. "Um, you see, the flood...um, it filled up your bedroom almost from floor to ceiling. And uh...there's a phieker in there."

"A _what_?"

"A, uh, phieker..." Yuki's frown grew worse, it becoming very clear that he really did not want to explain to the already irate Saeki what a phieker was.

However, Saeki quickly demanded, "What is that?"

"It's, um, from Moro...it's um...an animal we have there..." Saeki narrowed his eyes and glared down at Yuki; he was not yet satisfied with the young prince's answer. "It's a sea creature...but uh, sort of big and kind of dangerous..."

"You mean, there's a _sea monster _in my bedroom?" Saeki shouted incredulously. He then heard a great, loud rumbling sound from down the hall. Instinctively, he yelped and gave a startled jump.

"Toru, I'm so sorry!" Yuki at once apologized, hanging his hand and clasping his hands together. "I was only trying to help you, and I would never have imagined that a knowledge spell could turn out this wrong!"

Saeki, though, was in no mood for any apology. "That's it – no more magic!" he immediately declared.

"But, Toru – " Yuki protested.

"I don't care what you have to say," Saeki interrupted severely. "You're sister's right. Someone like you should _never_ be allowed to use magic."

"But Kimiko wouldn't want me to use magic even if I was good at it," Yuki tried to reason, "She's just afraid of it."

"I wonder why," Saeki sneered, "Could it be all the fires and giant sea monsters that you and your magic seem to always create?"

"I'm very sorry about all that, Toru," Yuki replied, "I really am. But, please, don't prohibit me from using it anymore! If you do, I'll never be able to become one of the mystic priests of Gorgia. And I promise I'll work really hard and practice even more so that I'll get better. Please, Toru!" Saeki crossed his arms and looked away, still not entirely convinced. Desperately, Yuki added, "Besides, if I'm not allowed to use magic anymore, how are you going to get the phieker out of your bedroom?"

Saeki winced at this clever point. Sighing, he relinquished, "_Fine_. You can use your magic to get rid of that thing in my bedroom, as well as the flood. And I suppose you can continue to practice some more, but _not inside the apartment_. Go out to the park or something."

Yuki grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Toru! You won't regret this. I'll fix up your bedroom in no time, and then I'll go and I'll practice really hard – not here, of course – and one day I'll be very good!"

"Sure," Saeki managed to reply rather skeptically. He then inquired, "But why can't you get a tutor or something? You know, someone who can help you out and maybe fix your mistakes?"

Yuki glanced down at his feet with disappointment. "I wanted a teacher, but Kimiko wouldn't allow me to have one. As I said, she's deadly frightened of any sort of sorcery, good or evil." His face then lit up. "Hey, maybe you could convince her, Toru!"

"I, uh..."

"She'd listen to you, I know it!" Yuki insisted. "Oh, please, Toru! It'll help me get better faster."

"Well, all right," Saeki gave in reluctantly. "I guess I can talk to her about it..."

"You're the best, Toru!" Yuki hugged Saeki tightly. "I am so glad that you're going to be my brother-in-law!" Breaking away from Saeki, Yuki went on, "And don't worry, I'll take care of the phieker and everything."

Saeki let out a light whimper as he watched Yuki hurry off to his room to perform yet another magic spell. _What did I just get myself into? _he wondered. Sighing, he then proceeded to his kitchen, where he threw together a microwave dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, several blocks away, Amaya sat in her apartment's living room, cross-legged on the floor and appeared deep in meditation. However, her concentration was interrupted by Kimiko, who called out from her bedroom. "Oh, gosh, this is so _strange_!" Entering the living room with an awkward walk, she lifted one leg and then the other as she analyzed the white pajama pants she was wearing. "How do men get by with such constraining garments? It feels very funny!" 

Amaya opened her eyes and glanced over at Kimiko. "I can't believe you _never _wore pants before."

"I suppose it must seem peculiar to you, but your circumstances were very different than my own," Kimiko pointed out. "After all, for what purpose would a lady in Gorgia where pants for? It's not like any of us were training to be knights like you were. How did you get used to them, though?"

"I don't know," Amaya responded nonchalantly. "It's just like anything else, I guess."

Kimiko nodded in understanding. "You know, I think I kind of like them," she concluded, twirling around a bit to admire them on her, "Even though they're constraining, they're oddly _not _constraining, too! And they're far better than those scandalous Earth skirts you have me wearing everyday. To think, a skirt that only goes to the knees!" She paused for a moment, before thoughtfully admitting, "Although, to be honest, I think I kind of like them, too, despite the fact that they _are _indecent and really difficult to move in. You know, I don't know what it is about them, but I sort of find them fun…." Kimiko then frowned, and quickly said, "I'm sorry, were you busy? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's all right, Princess Kimiko," Amaya assured her, leaning back. "I was just trying to meditate a bit, but I haven't been able to sense anything."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Amaya began, "But, to tell you the truth, I've always been terrible at the art of mediation. Even with all my training, I could never get my mind to concentrate that hard on something for that long. I was lucky I even managed to pass the meditation test I needed in order to become a knight in the Guild of Moro."

"Oh," Kimiko said, kneeling opposite Amaya. "But I'm sure that you must have some meditation talent, considering you were at least able to pass the test?" She looked at Amaya with hopeful eyes.

Amaya shrugged. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

It was then that the phone rang. Kimiko let out a startled shriek, and questioned, "What was that awful noise?"

"It's just the telephone," Amaya informed her, getting up to go answer it.

"Oh, that thing," Kimiko muttered with disdain, shuddering slightly, "More terrible Earth magic."

Amaya managed a smile. "It's harmless, really," she told her, before picking up. "Hello, Asai residence."

"Amaya, it's Domeki," said the brilliant young genius on the other line. "As you obviously must still be oblivious, I figured I'd let you know that I've detected the masked man again. Looks like he's heading toward Saeki's apartment."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'd hurry if I was you. He's moving pretty fast."

Trying to contain her frustration and anxiety, Amaya curtly responded, "Thanks," and quickly hung up the phone.

"Amaya, where are you going?" a confused Kimiko questioned as she saw Amaya heading toward the door.

"Turns out my meditation skills are still as bad as ever," she answered, before rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

Saeki, having completed making his dinner, returned to his living room to watch some television. _I can't remember the last time I got to sit down and relax_, he thought to himself as he ate his meal. On his television, he watched the news, which was promoting a special about the "inside truth" regarding the recent heterodyne attack and a supposed conspiracy involving Twenty First Century Defense Security and the Japanese military. As he listened to a short clip where one interviewee talked about his radical theory concerning the mysterious disappearance of spokesperson Yatsuhara Akio, Saeki tightly clenched his fist around his remote control and grumbled, "Those stupid idiots have no idea what they're talking about…" 

Angrily, Saeki flipped to another news station, which was covering the much safer topic of the weekend weather forecast. Eventually, the program segued into a commercial, and when it did, Saeki heard Yuki cry out something almost unintelligible that was interrupted by a loud thud. Saeki moaned, and thought, _What did he do this time?_ Placing what remained of his dinner on the table, Saeki got up and headed toward his apartment's guest room. "Yuki, are you all right?" he questioned.

However, to his surprise, when he opened the door to the bedroom, he found the young Prince of Gorgia laying very still on the floor. "Yuki…?" Saeki asked, fear creeping into him as he looked over the motionless boy.

"Don't worry, I did not kill him," a familiar voice stated. Saeki glanced up to see the masked man standing across the room, his large sword drawn. "And I have no intention of killing him, either," the masked man continued, "My only purpose here is to end your life once and for all. It is your destiny."

"But why?" Saeki inquired, voice quivering and body shaking, "I still don't understand!"

The masked man ignored him and he walked toward Saeki. "You fared surprisingly well against Susumu. I suppose it's because you had such a well-trained knight to protect you. However, since the Guild has abandoned you, I'm afraid she won't be showing up this time, as she'll have no way of tracking me down."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know," the masked man replied and then suggested, "Please, last prince of Aphinia, do not make this difficult. Accept death as your duty and let me end your life with honor."

"No," Saeki instinctively answered, backing out of the room and into the corridor, "I can't – I – I don't want to die…please, I beg you!" Saeki's trembling knees gave way and he fell before the imposing figure, lowering his head as a way to implore his attacker for mercy.

"I'm afraid your pleas have no use here," the masked man said coolly, "There will be no one to save you this time."

"Think again," Amaya, dressed in her knight armor, stated from a few feet away. Her eyes were narrowed and her sword was drawn.

"Oh, thank you," Saeki whispered softly, and he immediately scrambled to his feet and stepped back, leaning his shaking body against the wall, which allowed for Amaya and the masked man to slowly make their way toward one another.

"Hmm," was all the masked man at first uttered, but it was impossible to detect his feelings, his black helmet concealing his face. After a few moments, he remarked, "I was not expecting you."

"Why do you continue to attack Prince Toru?" Amaya demanded.

"He must die," the masked man simply replied. "And I will kill him." With that, he made a swift attempt to plunge his silver saber into a frightened Saeki's chest.

"No!" Amaya cried out and darted forward, barely blocking the attack with her own sword. She then pushed him back with all the strength she could muster from her upper body, the masked man stumbling into the guest room, almost tripping over Yuki's unconscious body. However, he regained his footing quickly as Amaya charged forward again, clearly with the intent to kill him.

He held up his sword to meet the steel of hers, the two weapons clanking loudly against one another upon impact. Then, he swung his sword at her, but she easily dodged the sharp blade. The masked man let out a short chuckle. "You fight well."

"Who are you?" Amaya questioned through a grunt as both knight's swords collided again. "Tell me now."

With a great heave, the masked man shoved Amaya back, the knight tumbling backward on the floor. He lowered his sword and said with great seriousness as he stood over her, "You know me, Amaya."

Amaya's eyes widened and she slowly rose to her feet, her grip on her sword loosening. Saeki, in the meantime, looked on, stunned and scared, as he watched his knight and shining armor hesitantly approach the masked man. "It couldn't be," Saeki heard her say quietly. The masked man then removed the helmet from his head to reveal a man around forty years old with long, black hair and hazel eyes. "Sensei," Amaya uttered as soon as she saw the worn face of the man, her voice cracking as her eyes slightly watered, "Sensei, it can't be you..."

_Her teacher?_, Saeki thought to himself, his heart beating faster as he watched the events unfold inside his apartment's guest room. _This man who's been trying to kill me has been her teacher all along? _

"Yes, Amaya," the man told his former student, "it is me. I must say, I am impressed with how much your technique has improved since last we saw each other."

"Why? Why would you – " she started, before exclaiming. "You're the one who taught me what it was to be a knight in the Guild of Moro! You taught me about honor and duty! How could you try to kill a prince of one of the seven kingdoms?"

"Please, Amaya," he replied, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "trust me. You know _me_, don't you? You know what I stand for. There is no reason for us to fight any longer."

"But you tried to kill Prince Toru – "

"And I will continue to do so," he interjected. "This is one task that I must complete, as much as I hate to do so and as much as I know it will disgrace me. And you, Amaya, must trust me enough to know that what I do is right despite appearances."

"No," Amaya argued, "I could never possibly believe murdering a member of the royal class is right. It's against everything the Guild of Moro stands for."

"Don't you understand, Amaya?" the man asked, "The Guild has already turned their backs on Prince Toru. And it is the Elders who have sent me here to kill him now. Death is his destiny – it is for the good of all of Moro." Amaya remained speechless, but her face showed her great shock at this revelation. The man went on, "I know this must be difficult for you to understand, Amaya, but things are complicated and are not as black and white as you would perhaps like them to be. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. Now, please, stand aside so that I might make my own sacrifice and end the prince's life once and for all."

"Sensei, I can't..." Amaya managed to choke out.

"If you do not do so, Amaya, I will have no choice but to kill you, too," the man warned, "In our previous encounters, I did not have it in me to fight you at my fullest potential, but I am willing to do so now, for very little time remains. And you must know that there is no way that you will be able to defeat me in a true fight."

Amaya lowered her head, defeated. Saeki watched, horrified, as she stepped aside to let her teacher pass. _No_, Saeki thought, _she promised me, didn't she? She promised me! _He pressed his back harder against the wall in an attempt to hold himself up as the threatening man headed toward him. Yet, he still began sliding down the wall a bit, his knees tightening and buckling on him once more. _She promised_, Saeki kept repeating over and over in his mind_, she promised..._

However, the man did not move far. After a few steps, he stopped, his face distorting in surprised pain as his body slumped slightly. Saeki's mouth dropped as his gaze lowered from the man's face to his mid-section, where the blood-stained tip of Amaya's long sword protruded out. He then averted his eyes to Amaya, who was still holding onto the handle of her weapon but had turned her head away from the scene. "I am sorry, sensei," she sincerely apologized, "for ending your life in such a shameful way. But you were right that I would not be able to defeat you fairly, and I could not allow for you to kill Prince Toru because of my inabilities. I hope you can understand."

Amaya withdrew her sword from her sensei and he let out a small groan as he fell to his knees, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Amaya..." he muttered, barely audible as he spoke, "Oshida lives..." At once, Amaya's eyes widened in shock. She snapped her head to the left to stare at her dying teacher, her mouth gapping open in disbelief at his final words, while Saeki looked on with confusion.

The man then let out another moan, a small cough, and crumbled to the floor, laying to rest in his own puddle of blood. He would never try to kill Saeki Toru, last prince of Aphinia, again.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Pieces of the Past, Present

Sorry I've been so lazy and it's taken me so long to put this latest chapter up. Anyway, thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed. And now, wiithout further adieu, here's Chapter 7 for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Pieces of the Past, Pieces of the Present_

Saeki's apartment was very quiet as it approached nine o'clock in the evening. The rooms were dim with the lights off and only the moonlight from outside creeping in through the windows. Yuki sat on the couch, his eyes lowered and an icepack pressed against the back of his head. Beside him was his sister, Kimiko, whose gaze fluttered all over the place as she anxiously wrung her hands. In the chair sat an almost motionless Saeki, who stared blankly at the wall. Not a single one spoke a word.

Amaya finally returned with only a few minutes to nine, appearing suddenly before the three. When the gray smoke that accompanied her entranced cleared, she informed them solemnly, "I have returned Minoru's body back to Moro. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to bury him properly."

"It's okay, Amaya," Kimiko quickly assured her, seemingly relieved that she at last had a reason to speak, "We understand. After all, he was your teacher…." The princess trailed off awkwardly.

The tired knight nodded, "Yes, he was. He trained me for ten years and taught me everything I know," she stated, adding, "He was also one of the greatest knights to ever serve the Guild of Moro."

At this, Kimiko broke into tears and sobbed into her hands, "Oh, Amaya, I'm so sorry!"

"Please, Princess Kimiko," Amaya said, "There are more pressing matters. Oshida is still among us."

Kimiko shuddered as Yuki hesitantly asked, "Who's Oshida?"

"He was a powerful sage who has lived for centuries," Amaya explained. "No one knows what world he's from, but his physical strength, intellectual ability, and skill in sorcery were unmatched by few others, and he had even found a way to make himself practically immortal. Throughout his life, he acquired more and more power and caused havoc and destruction to many people in many different worlds. He was seemingly unstoppable.

"About twenty four years ago, he finally planned to come to Moro. It was originally thought that he would come to destroy Moro as well, or at least to conquer and enslave our world. Yet, the Elders soon discovered that he was interested in something completely different – the unborn prince of Aphinia."

"But why?" Kimiko questioned, "Why would he care so much about Prince Toru?"

"It had been foretold by many renowned prophets that the Queen's unborn son was destined to serve as the catalyst to the universe's end just a few weeks before his twenty-forth birthday, and Oshida was very much interested in that power," Amaya answered. "However, despite this great threat, when a Royal Council was convened at the Guild of Moro just days before Prince Toru's birth, the rulers of six of the seven kingdoms and the Elders all decided that they simply could not put to death one of royal birth.

"The King and Queen of Thundeeron, though, were adamantly against this decision, having advocated the termination of the pregnancy. Therefore, when Oshida arrived in Moro only days after Prince Toru's birth, they immediately attacked a defenseless Aphinia with the hopes of destroying Prince Toru. You see, all of Aphinia's forces, had joined with those of the six other kingdoms and the Guild to combat Oshida, and Aphinia was not ready for nor expecting the attack. That is why the kingdom no longer exists today."

"Then how is that Toru is still alive if Thundeeron destroyed everything?" Yuki inquired.

"No one is entirely sure," Amaya admitted, "After all, it was thought that Prince Toru was dead until recently. Then again, it was also thought that Oshida was also dead, the united forces of Moro having supposedly defeated and killed him. That's what made Aphinia's destruction all the more devastating. The King of Thundeeron even killed himself because of it, and the Queen died shortly thereafter. But if Oshida is alive, then it would mean that he must be looking for Prince Toru, for the day spoken of by the prophets will soon be here."

"You don't mean…" Kimiko gasped, "The end of everything?"

"Yes," Amaya replied, lowering her head, "That is why so many have been trying to kill Prince Toru. Of course, the Elders nor the Guild could ever endorse such a thing publicly, as it is against everything they stand for, but I'm sure they realize what dangerous times these are. So, they stopped allowing knights in the Guild to protect Prince Toru and have been assigning the task of killing him in secret to those willing to forever shame their name and risk their lives for the greater cause. It all makes sense, now, and why Minoru would…" Amaya could not finish, her words trapped in her throat as her eyes grew teary.

Saeki, who had remained quiet throughout the discussion and even expressionless, now rose to his feet and marched toward his apartment door. "Where are you going, Toru?" Yuki asked.

"Out," he curtly responded, flinging open the door and hurrying out before anyone could stop him.

In a few minutes he was out on the street, striding fast toward down the city blocks toward a small nearby park. It was very cold out, especially since he hadn't bothered to take a coat, and he stuck his hands in his pants pocket to try to keep them warm. His breath was visible in the wintry night air, and he could feel his heart pounding very fast in his chest.

"Prince Toru!" he suddenly heard Kimiko shouting his name from about a street behind him. "Prince Toru, please wait!" Saeki reluctantly slowed down to a stop near the black gate of the park and listened to the sound of Kimiko's heals against the pavement as she awkwardly ran toward. She was out of breath when she finally reached him and went to grab a hold of his right hand, asking, "Prince Toru, why did you leave?"

Saeki immediately pulled away from her. Spinning around he snapped, "Why do you think I left?"

Startled by his reaction, Kimiko stepped back, her body shivering as she was only wearing her blue skirt suit. "I'm sorry, Prince Toru..."

Sighing, Saeki relaxed his tense body a bit, and said, "No, it's my fault...I just...I don't know...I don't understand how this can be happening to me..." He averted his gaze up at the sky, but could barely make out any stars amongst the dark midnight blue. "Kimiko, I – " his voice cracked, and he broke off mid-sentence.

"It'll be okay, Prince Toru," Kimiko managed to tell him, clasping onto his hands. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure."

"But it won't be," he stated, "It already isn't. And I – I didn't want Amaya to kill that man. I mean, I had thought I did, but that was before I knew how important he was to her. It's all my fault he's dead."

"No it's not," Kimiko argued, "it's his own fault! He shouldn't have been trying to kill you in the first place!"

"But he was only trying to do the right thing, wasn't he? At least, it seems like it was the right thing," Saeki countered. Kimiko frowned, having no answer for him, and Saeki swallowed hard before he continued, "I keep thinking about this kind of understanding that we have in the military...about how sometimes people are expendable, you know, like casualties in war. Well, maybe _I'm _expendable. Surely, my life isn't worth much compared to everything else in this universe. Maybe I should just kill myself for the sake of everyone."

Kimiko shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. Softly, she whispered, "Don't say that, Prince Toru. Please, don't say that..."

"It's true though," Saeki barely choked out, "and I can't get it out of my head. It's the only right thing to do, to save everyone, but I – I don't want to die..."

"Then don't," Amaya instructed, from a few feet away. Her arms were crossed and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Will you have it that I killed Minoru in vain? Will you?"

"No, I – " Saeki tried to say but Amaya cut into him before he could explain any further.

"I won't have it, Prince Toru, I won't," she furiously cried, "I will never allow his death to be meaningless just because you were too cowardly to continue on. He was – he was perhaps the most honorable man I ever knew. So you don't have a choice in the matter anymore. You are going to live."

"But, Oshida – " Saeki attempted once more to speak, but to no avail.

"No! I don't want to hear it," she yelled at him, "I'm going to kill Oshida – I don't know how, but I'm going to - some way, I will! So just live, all right? That's all I want from you. At least do that for me..." she trailed off bitterly. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned from the two members of Moro royalty and ran off, not bothering to look back.

"Oh, wait Amaya!" Kimiko called to her, but Amaya was quickly gone, vanishing as she turned a city corner. The princess quickly returned her attention back to Saeki and said, "Well, you heard her, Prince Toru. You've just got to be strong! After all, Amaya's done so much for both of us that we've just got to stick it out a little longer."

Saeki nodded somberly. "I'll try, Kimiko"

"Besides," Kimiko added gently, "You don't want me to become a lonely, wrinkly, old spinster, do you Prince Toru?"

Saeki let out a light laugh. "No, I suppose not."

"Good," Kimiko stated, taking a hold of his hand, "Now, come on. Let's hurry back to your home and get out of this dreadful cold!" She then began guiding him down the street back toward his apartment, and despite their tearful eyes, the two exchanged smiles.

* * *

The next morning Saeki went through his morning rituals; he got up at six o'clock, was at Murata Takehiko's café at seven o'clock to have his typical breakfast, spoke to his mother at 7:05, which caused him to, as usual, lose his appetite, and eventually arrived at work by cab at a quarter to eight. However, although he had managed to go through the motions, Saeki felt pretty lifeless and detached throughout the whole routine. Only when he was walking up the steps of Twenty First Century Defense Security's main office building did he feel himself awake, the feeling of nagging anxiety overcoming him as he approached the front door. However, his anxiety soon left him when he entered the lobby and saw that Amaya was not there; instead, another girl sat at the reception desk. _I guess she didn't feel like coming in today_, Saeki speculated. 

"Good morning, Saeki," Shirota greeted his subordinate as he entered the building shortly after him, walking with him across the lobby.

"Oh, good morning, Shirota," Saeki replied, but sounded rather distracted.

"I've been wanting to speak to you," Shirota started awkwardly as the two entered the elevator.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to know if you've been doing all right. I know it's none of my business, but I can't help but notice that something odd has been going on lately."

"It's nothing, Shirota, really," Saeki answered, staring at his feet, "But thank you for your concern."

"It's just that, the other day - " Shirota, however, stopped short and let out a sigh, "Never mind." He glanced down at Saeki, who did not appear to be paying attention. "Saeki, is something wrong?"

"No..."

"But you look so troubled," Shirota persisted.

However, it was then that the elevator doors opened to reveal Domeki standing in the corridor, waiting with her hands on her hips. "There you are! Just the man I was looking for." Without asking, she reached out and grabbed a hold of Saeki's right arm and pulled him out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Wait," Shirota tried to protest, leaving the elevator himself, but it was no use, as Domeki already had Saeki halfway down the corridor and to her office. Shirota frowned a bit and thought_, What is going on?_

* * *

As they entered her office, Domeki glared suspiciously at Saeki and questioned, "What's the matter with you anyway? You haven't said a word, even though I just dragged you here without your permission." 

"Oh, I – " Saeki began, but quickly said, "Don't worry about it Domeki. What do you want?"

"Actually, this about what _you _want," she informed him, taking her seat and pushing up her glasses, the light from her computer screen glaring against the glass lenses. "I've got the information you were looking for on Hattori."

"You do?" Saeki immediately grew interested. "Well, what is it?"

"It's very interesting," Domeki explained, "He's got a very unusual paranormal aura around him, and it's actually very different than that of Amaya's, Yuki's and Kimiko's. However, as it turns out, he and you do have something in common."

"What?"

"That's right," Domeki answered, "It took me awhile to get through all the layers of wave patterns you two accumulated throughout the years, but I found that at one point, both of you shared the same energy forces around twenty four years ago. This makes me think that Hattori was somehow connected to you very early in your life."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Saeki countered, "I was only a few days old when I was sent to Earth from Aphinia."

"Well, it's certainly not Earth energy," Domeki told him, "So it must have been when you were in Aphinia."

"That can't be, though," Saeki continued to argue, "I'm the only one who survived the attack on the kingdom."

"Hmm," Domeki pondered this for a moment, "Then he must be connected to you in some other way from when you were still in Moro. Can you think of anything?"

Saeki's heart started to race. _It couldn't be_, he thought as the revelation sunk in, _he couldn't be him, could he? But nobody knows where he's from. It's as if he came out of nowhere. _Noticing Domeki looking up at him intently, Saeki hastily responded, "No, I – uh – I don't know...I've got to go..." Without giving her a chance to stop him, he ran out the door to her office.

* * *

Saeki hurried down the halls looking anxiously for Hattori Kenji. At one point, he stopped Akagi in the hall, "Akagi!" 

"Hi, Saeki," Akagi greeted him, nervously adding, "Oh yeah, about those reports you wanted us to redo – "

"Not now," Saeki cut him off. "I just need to know if you've seen Hattori."

"Hattori?" Akagi repeated, thinking for a moment. "I think Shirota sent him to get him some of the video files collected from this week's heterodyne incident."

"Thanks," Saeki curtly said and he hurried to the large room where the digital film archives of the numerous heterodyne attacks were kept. There, he found Kenji reaching up with some difficulty to grab one of the newer boxes on the top shelf. He had just about had it when Saeki snatched his hand abruptly, causing the box to fall and its contents to spill out on the floor. "Hattori!"

"Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji said with surprise, particularly at Saeki's tight grip on his right wrist. "Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Tell me the truth," Saeki ordered, "I want to know the truth."

"I don't understand..."

"Who are you?" Saeki demanded, growing more impatient, "I need to know!"

"My name is Kenji, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji answered with uncertainty, "I am your humble servant, who's whole purpose in life is to serve you and you alone, great, wise, and wonderful Agent Saeki, sir."

"Stop it," Saeki snapped. "You're not fooling me anymore. I know who you are. You're Oshida, aren't you? Aren't you?"

Kenji fell to his knees now and lowered his head. "Please, Agent Saeki, sir, please forgive me! I am so very sorry..."

Saeki released his grip on Kenji's wrist, "So you are him then..." He glanced down at Kenji completely stunned. "I can't believe you've been Oshida all along."

"Please, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji begged, bowing his head further, "Please, forgive me, but I really don't know what you're talking about..."

"What?" Saeki blinked with surprise.

"I'm so sorry for making you angry, Agent Saeki, sir, and I'm sorry for being so ignorant and for such a pitiful servant," Saeki groveled, "I wish I could be this Oshida for you, but I do not know where to even begin."

"No, I – " Saeki tried to start, but shook his head and inquired, "Then who are you, Hattori?" Kneeling opposite him, Saeki gripped on Kenji's shoulders and continued to question, "Where did you come from?"

"Did I not tell you, Agent Saeki, sir, that the monks from Normice raised me?" Hattori asked.

"You did, but, I need to know more, Hattori," Saeki pressed, "Why did they teach you to serve me? And why is it that we shared some sort of connection twenty four years ago? You have to be honest with me, Hattori. If you claim you're not Oshida, then who are you really?"

Kenji bit his lower lip and swallowed hard. Then, he hesitantly replied, "The monks of Normice raised me to serve you because it was as my mother wished."

"But why would your mother want you to serve me?"

"Because, Agent Saeki, sir, she had loyally served your mother and father for years."

"You mean," Saeki slowly began to realize, "You're from Aphinia, too?"

Kenji nodded, "Yes, Agent Saeki, sir."

"But I thought I was the only one to live. How did you survive?" Saeki wondered.

"The same way you did, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji answered, "When Aphinia was attacked by Thundeeron, my mother used her magic to send us both away before it was too late. She purposely sent you to an obscure dimension, because she thought no one would be able to find you there, and she sent me to Normice to be raised in seclusion by the monks. Her last wish was that I grew up to loyally serve you as she had served your parents. At least, that's what I learned from the monks and the letter she left me, Agent Saeki, sir. I don't really remember it all that much, though as I was only a couple months old."

"So that's it," Saeki thought aloud, leaning back a bit as he kneeled while contemplating what had just been revealed to him, "That's how I lived." He then gave Kenji a warm smile, "Thank you, Hattori."

Kenji, however, slowly began to sob and plead, "Please, Agent Saeki, sir, please, please don't thank me! I have betrayed you!"

"Betrayed me?" Saeki questioned, "Do you mean that you have been helping those people try to kill me?"

"No, I – " Kenji's voice broke a bit, "I have not faithfully served you, Agent Saeki, sir."

"I don't understand," Saeki looked at him with confusion.

"You see," Kenji explained, "The monks of Normice taught me that I could only serve you and you alone and that I should be happy to do so, just as my mother served the King and Queen of Aphinia. They said that my body, mind, and spirit should only be devoted to your will, as you were the last prince of Aphinia, but I – I only did it because it was my mothers' last request. I just wanted to make her happy...it was all I had left of her."

"It's okay, Hattori," Saeki assured him, "I don't really mind."

"But don't you see, Agent Saeki, sir?" Kenji insisted, "This whole time, I - I was never truly serving you! Oh, I am so sorry, Agent Saeki, sir! What a terrible waste of a servant I have turned out to be! Please, Agent Saeki, sir, please punish me as I deserve."

"I don't want to punish you," Saeki told him, "I _want _you to be honest."

"Oh..." Kenji trailed off, sniffling slightly as he wiped away some tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Well, to be honest then, Agent Saeki, sir, I don't really like serving you. You are hard to please, are often pompous, and sometimes you make really bad decisions..."

Saeki cringed, "You don't have to be _that _honest," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Agent Saeki, sir," Kenji lowered his head again. "I didn't mean to say such horrible things about you. I just don't think I'd really like to be anyone's servant, Agent Saeki, sir. I'd rather travel or write a book or...I don't know...something else..."

Saeki smiled. "Listen, Hattori – as of now, you've still got to serve me, right?" Kenji nodded. "So, you've got to do as I say, no questions asked?" Kenji nodded once more. "Well, then I am ordering you, as your master, to stop being my servant from this point on. Instead, we'll just be friends, all right?"

Kenji's eyes lit up and, with much gratitude, he bowed his head to his master for the last time. "Thank you...Saeki."

* * *

A little while later, the two were in one of the halls, walking to Shirota's office. "Now that I don't have to serve you anymore, Saeki," a brighter Kenji was saying, "I think I'm going to travel. There are so many places I'd like to visit, you know? I mean, I spent my whole life cooped up with those slave-driving monks – you're not going to tell them about this, are you?" 

"Uh, I don't even know where they are," Saeki answered.

"Good," Kenji grinned, "Because if they knew that we were now just friends, they'd really be angry. I'm sure they'd let me have it for failing to be a good servant. They'd probably even yell at you for being such a lousy master. And if there's one thing that I'm sure is worse than this Oshida guy, it's peeved, uptight monks."

"If you say so," Saeki gave him a half smile, still rather surprised at how talkative Kenji could be when he wasn't under servitude.

"Anyhow, I think I'll start here on Earth.," Kenji went on, "It seems like there are plenty of places to visit here. Do you know that every day I pass by this travel agency on my way to and from work? It was making me so depressed lately, because I was forced to follow you around, but now I can actually go to Europe, America - heck, I can do whatever I want! Isn't this great?" Kenji beamed. "Still, as I said, I'd also like to write...hey, maybe I can keep a journal while I'm traveling. What do you think?"

"That sounds good, I guess," Saeki answered. Then, he asked, "Just out of curiosity, what's in this box, anyway?"

"Oh, this?" Kenji glanced down at the box, "It's just video footage from this week's heterodyne incident. Shirota wants to look at it."

"You mean – " Saeki suddenly realized, "these are the clips from Susumu's attack?"

"Yes, that's it," Kenji confirmed.

"Did he tell you why?" Saeki questioned anxiously.

"Yeah," Kenji told him, "He said something about how he thought something odd was going on and he was curious to see if the footage could give him some insights into it. He also asked me about you, but I was your servant then, so I couldn't really be honest with him."

"Oh no," Saeki muttered and then went to grab the box from Kenji, "Give me that."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't give this to Shirota," Saeki explained.

"But I have to," Kenji stated, "He asked for it, and he's my superior officer."

"Well, tell him you can't find it," Saeki insisted.

"I don't want to lie to him, Saeki," Kenji argued, "I could get in serious trouble."

"You won't get in trouble," Saeki countered, "Just give me the box and I'll get rid of it for you. Shirota won't even know."

"That would be tampering with official military property - a crime!"

"Will you just give it to me?" Saeki ordered.

"You know, Saeki, now that we're friends, it's not right for you to boss me around like that anymore," Kenji pointed out.

Saeki gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop being difficult!" he exclaimed, yanking harshly on the box now.

"I am not being difficult," Kenji retorted, clinging tightly to the box himself, "You're being difficult. After all, just minutes after you told me I didn't have to serve you anymore and now you're giving me orders again. It's not very fair."

"Well, it's not very fair that you can't just be a good friend and help me out," Saeki pulled the box toward him.

"I _am _being a good friend by stopping you from making a huge mistake. You don't know how many times I wanted to say something before but couldn't!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saeki questioned with annoyance as the two continued to fight for the box.

"It means what it means, Saeki," Kenji said simply, "Now let go already."

"No," Saeki stated, "_You _let go."

"I'm not letting go."

"You have to."

"I do not."

"Well, I'm not either."

"Saeki, you're being ridiculous!"

"I am not - my military career is more important than you following one stupid order. Now give it to me!" With one strong tug, Saeki was at last able to take the box from Kenji, but he lost his balance and his grip, and the contents of the box scattered all over the floor. Immediately, Saeki regained himself and began stomping on the contents.

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked in horror as he saw Saeki destroying the video footage.

"Yes, what are you doing?" a perturbed Shirota also questioned, eyeing them both from the other end of the hall.

"Shirota!" Saeki exclaimed, at once stepping back from the damaged files and standing up straight. Laughing nervously, he said, "I was just helping Kenji with this box..."

"By stepping on its very important contents?"

"Oh, was that what I was doing?" Saeki feigned innocence, "I didn't even realize I was stepping on anything."

Shirota did not look convinced and glanced over at Kenji for more answers. Reluctantly, Kenji said, "It was just an accident, Shirota. I clumsily dropped the box and Saeki was helping me clean it up."

Raising an eyebrow, Shirota questioned with surprise, "Did you just call him Saeki?"

Blushing, Kenji stammered, "Well, I, uh..."

"Shocking, isn't it, Shirota?" Saeki interjected, letting out a forced chuckle, "Looks like I was finally able to get through to him about how unnecessary it was for him to call me 'Agent Saeki, sir,' all the time."

Shirota's gaze shifted back and forth from Saeki to Kenji. At last he said, "I don't know what's going on here. However, I'll be taking what's left of those video files back to my office with me."

"Oh, of course!" Kenji immediately complied, as he and Saeki automatically started scooping up the damaged material back into the box. "Here you go, Shirota," he handed the box to Shirota, "just like you asked."

"I wouldn't say that," he pointedly remarked as he peered inside the box at the ruined military property with annoyance. Turning his attention to Saeki, he then advised, "Whatever it is that's going on Saeki, I would suggest that you try not to let it interfere with your job here too much."

"Yes, Shirota," Saeki sheepishly complied. Shirota gave the two one more skeptical look and then left them, walking down the corridor and turning the corner out of sight. As soon as he was gone, Saeki let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," he commented, "I don't even want to know what Shirota thinks now!"

"Why not just tell him the truth, Saeki?" Kenji suggested.

"Oh, yeah, because that's a good idea," Saeki sneered, "I'm so sure he won't think I'm crazy or anything."

"And he doesn't think your crazy now?"

Saeki frowned. "You know, I liked you a lot better when you kept your opinion to yourself."

"Sorry," Kenji apologized with a shrug, "but I have an obligation to you as your friend to be completely honest with you."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And, truthfully speaking, childishly stomping on those video files wasn't the best way to handle the situation," Kenji reasoned, "I mean, if Shirota finds out what's going on his own, how would that make you look crazy?"

"Well, I – I mean – I don't know!" Saeki snapped. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe you're right. I guess it can't hurt if Shirota does learn the truth..." Saeki trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts; _still, it could also further complicate things, too. Not to mention, I wouldn't want to cause Shirota any trouble, especially now with this Oshida person. _Saeki shuddered at his last thought.

"Are you okay, Saeki?" Kenji asked with concern.

"Oh, sure, I 'm fine..." he lied. However, the last prince of Aphinia wasn't fine. Although he had discovered that Kenji had been a trustful ally all along, he was no closer to finding out who Oshida was, and the very real threat to his life and to the rest of the universe continued to relentlessly hang over him.

* * *

"So, Kenji is from Aphinia, too?" Yuki, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, asked later that evening after Saeki had returned back to his apartment. 

"Yes," Saeki confirmed, relaxing in a chair opposite the younger prince.

"Wow, I can't believe it..."

"You're sister had the same reaction when I told her," Saeki informed him.

"Well, it is surprising, Toru," Yuki explained, "We all thought you were the only survivor, and we didn't even know that you survived until recently."

"And all because of Hattori's mother," Saeki added.

"Is that why you gave Kenji his freedom?" Yuki then inquired, "As a way to thank her?"

"I never really thought of it that way," Saeki admitted, "but I guess that's part of the reason." Sighing, he then stated, "I can't believe that this is my life."

"I'm sorry, Toru," Yuki said sympathetically and asked soon after, "Did you get to see Amaya today?"

"No," Saeki replied, appearing troubled by his answer. "I didn't see her at all at work and Kimiko said she didn't come back to their apartment last night."

"Don't worry, Toru," Yuki assured him with some forced optimism, "I'm sure Amaya's just working really hard on finding a way to defeat this Oshida. Did she happen to mention to you, though, when you were destined to uh...well, you know, destroy everything?"

"Nothing specific, but I would assume it would have to be soon," Saeki rationalized, "As there are only a few weeks until I turn twenty four and that's when she said it was supposed to happen." Saeki frowned and glanced down at his lap. _Any day now..._

"That's really kind of scary," Yuki thought aloud, before hastily saying, "But I know it will all work out, Toru. Of course it will."

"Thanks, Yuki."

"And I'm here to protect you, too!" Yuki promised him, "I'll practice real hard and - " Yuki stopped mid-sentence and cringed.

"What's wrong?" Saeki asked

"Uh, I was meaning to tell you that I don't think I'll be able to practice in the park anymore," Yuki hung his head shamed. "I sort of had an accident today there..."

Saeki managed a smile, "Well, at least it wasn't here for a change, right?" he offered.

"I guess that's true," Yuki agreed. Then, hesitantly, he asked, "Toru, do you think everything will be okay?"

Swallowing hard, the last prince of Aphinia tried his best to keep his smile. "Sure, Yuki," he answered, "Everything will be fine."

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Forever

Here is the final chapter of my first Dai-Guard story (and, also the first and sadly only one on - yay! Although I know it was a rather unusual story for Dai-Guard, I hope that you all liked it, and thank you so much for those who have read and to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Currently, I'm in the middle of a sequel, so the first chapter of that one should be up in a few days.

Anyway, without further delay, here is the end of the _Forever_. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Forever_

On Monday morning, Saeki Toru prepared himself for another working day, waking up at six o'clock in the morning. His weekend had been rather uneventful, save for the mini-explosion Yuki caused on the fire escape on Saturday afternoon, but Saeki was just grateful that the horrendous phieker and the flood that came with it was finally gone from his bedroom that he couldn't really complain. However, he was really hoping to hear back from Amaya, but she never contacted him. He even tried calling her apartment on Sunday, and after the fifth consecutive call, Kimiko finally got the nerve to pick up the phone only to tell him she hadn't returned yet. Still, Saeki was looking forward to the new work week, as it would give him something to do that would distract him from thoughts of Oshida and his inevitable role in destroying the universe.

After showering and dressing, Saeki greeted Yuki in the living room, who sat watching the television in amazement. "I've never seen anything like this before, Toru," the young prince said, eyes fixated on the screen.

Saeki shrugged. "It's just a television."

"It's the greatest magic I've ever seen!" Yuki exclaimed. "And all this time I kept wondering why you had a strange black box in here for."

"Well, it's not really magic," Saeki explained, "It's just images fed through a satellite up in space." When Yuki looked up at him and blinked in confusion, Saeki sighed and simply said, "Never mind…"

"Anyhow, I kind of feel bad, though, spying on these people's lives, you know? Especially because I don't really know who they are. You must know them, though, since you obviously set the box up to view these specific individuals, right?"

Saeki cringed, but didn't know where to begin in terms of explaining to the naïve Gorgese prince what actors and television shows were. So, instead he answered, "Uh, sure…"

"That's what I thought," Yuki smiled. "Some powerful sorcerers in Moro can do stuff like that, but they usually use cauldrons instead – no one ever thought about using a box before! Still, it's too bad that you can't get this thing to show you where Oshida is, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Saeki frowned and glanced down at his watch, which already read seven o'clock. "I've got to get going, otherwise I'll be late for work."

"Okay, Toru," Yuki wished him farewell as Saeki put on his coat, "Have a good day!"

"You too," Saeki replied, as he walked out the door, "I'll see you this evening."

As he left his apartment building at 7:05, his mother called, as she always did. Reluctantly, Saeki flipped open his cell phone and said, "Hello, mother…no, it's not that I'm not happy to hear from you…of course, I'm happy to hear from you…I didn't mean to sound like that…I'm sorry, mother…it has nothing to do with you, mother…I guess I'm just tired…yes, I'm getting enough sleep…I'm sorry, mother…yes, mother…I will, mother…sorry, mother…no, mother… I'll try harder…sorry, mother…" Saeki managed to get across the street and at last said as he entered his usual cafe, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go now…no, it's not that I don't want to talk to you…why would you think that?…of course, I look forward to your phone calls…okay, mother…sorry, mother…I know, mother…bye, mother." With a sigh, he closed his cell phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"She still hassling you?" the owner, Takehiko Murata, greeted him with a warm laugh.

"Yes, unfortunately," Saeki answered, walking to the counter and taking his regular seat at the fourth stool.

"The usual?"

"Please," Saeki replied, adding, "Thank you," as Taekhiko walked to the back to fetch his meal. Saeki took a moment to glance around the empty café and thought_, I don't even know why I bothered to order anything; I don't even feel like eating_.

With five minutes to seven thirty, Takehiko emerged from the back and placed the plate in front of Saeki, "Here you go."

Saeki looked down at the breakfast with surprise; instead of the usual cup of coffee and two pieces of toast, there was a large glass of mi nylk, some steamed rice, miso soup, eggs, and a stack of pancakes. "Takehiko, this isn't my usual breakfast," he told him with perplexity.

"Oh, it isn't, Saeki?"

"No, I haven't had a meal like this since my mother used to make it for me when I was a kid…"

"But it was your favorite back then, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but – " Saeki looked up at Takehiko and questioned, "How do you know that?"

"Because, I've been watching you your whole life," Takehiko answered, "Prince Toru of Aphinia." The middle-aged man smirked and Saeki's eyes widened in terrified realization. The two were quiet, with only the unexpected interruption of Saeki's ringing cell phone breaking the silence.

"It can't be," Saeki stammered after a few moments, ignoring his phone completely, "You couldn't be – "

"That's right, Toru," Takehiko continued to smile, his eyes no longer warm and friendly, but twisted and dark as his plain clothes changed into black garments, "I am Oshida. And today is the day in which we will see the end together."

* * *

With much frustration, Shirota threw his cell phone down on the passenger seat of the car he was driving. _Damn it, Saeki_, he thought, _what are you doing?_ He had tried to call Saeki six times to try and let him know that there was a heterodyne spotting in a town about sixty miles from Tokyo and that he was on his way to pick him up and take him to where a helicopter waited to transport them to the site. However, his subordinate had not bothered to pick up and so Shirota had no choice but to show up at his apartment unannounced.

Turning on the radio to listen to the breaking news reports on the heterodyne, Shirota made a right and began heading down another city street. As soon as he was, he reached out for his cell phone and flipped it open once more, but this time he did not bother calling Saeki again. "Hello, Oosugi, this is Shirota," he said, "I am on my way to pick up Saeki, and we'll be there shortly. However, the rest of you should go on ahead in case we encounter any other unexpected delays."

"Understood," Chief Oosugi said on the other line. "See you soon, Shirota."

Shirota hung up the phone and with much annoyance, he once again tried to dial Saeki.

* * *

Amaya arrived at Twenty First Century Defense Security at a quarter to eight, looking very frantic as she entered the lobby. Anxiously, she scanned her surroundings, but there were no signs of Saeki. However, to her surprise, she was spotted by Kimiko, who ran over to her and enthusiastically greeted her, "Oh, Amaya! Where have you been? I've got so much to tell you! Do you know that Kenji is from Aphinia, too?"

"Not now, Princess Kimiko," Amaya answered. "I need to find Prince Toru."

"Why?" Kimiko now questioned with concern.

"I just returned from Moro and – today's the day that was foretold."

"It can't be!" Kimiko cried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It took me a few days to confirm it, but I am sure," Amaya stated, before asking, "Now, where is Prince Toru?"

"I don't know," Kimiko replied worriedly, "I was waiting here for him myself, but I suppose he went to deal with one of those hetero-things…"

"Then that's where we're going," Amaya told her, "Come on."

* * *

"As soon as I felt you be taken from Moro, I knew I had to follow you. It was easy to trick those fools into believing they had killed me, and quite convenient. Then all I had to do was wait, wait until for this day to come," Oshida explained as he now approached Saeki, who slowly backed away. "Don't look so surprised, Toru. Surely you've already heard how powerful and wise I am."

"But I don't understand," Saeki tried desperately to reason, "Why would anyone want to destroy everything?"

Oshida chuckled scornfully. "Of course you wouldn't understand. Tell me, prince, do you know what it's like to live forever?"

"What?"

"Forever," Oshida repeated, drawing closer to the trembling Saeki. He then elaborated, "To never see the end, to live one dull day after the other and just be so bored with it all? To constantly long for something _new_?"

"But then why not just kill yourself?" Saeki asked, "Why do you have to hurt everyone else?"

"If only it was so simple," Oshida answered, "But I am an immortal, Toru, so I cannot be killed. Yet, this apocalypse will finally set me free. Don't you see now? Can't you understand? I must be free, Toru, I must be free to die."

"But it doesn't make sense," Saeki rationalized with a shaking voice, "There has to be someway to reverse it, doesn't there? I mean, if you made yourself immortal, why can't you just make yourself mortal again?"

Oshida smirked a bit. "I guess I've always been a bit selfish that way, Toru. You see, I cannot stand the thought of others living if I have to die. And as much as I hate this pathetic existence, I cannot let it go knowing it will continue on without me. So this is really the only way." He then reached out and grabbed Saeki's wrist, his fingers digging into Saeki's flesh. "But we've talked enough. Destiny awaits us both."

A white light slowly began to come from Oshida and started to spread, surrounding both he and Saeki, as well as the rest of the interior of the café. As it did, though, a befuddled but irritated Shirota entered the coffee shop, with a worried Yuki behind him. "Saeki – " the special agent began but he never got the chance to finish. Both he and the young teenage prince were swallowed up in the light along with Saeki and Oshida.

* * *

Amaya and Kimiko appeared suddenly at the heterodyne sighting, amidst a thick cloud of gray smoke that quickly dissipated. A few yards away from them, Dai-Guard was being prepared for combat, at so their paranormal arrival went undetected. Immediately, Amaya ran toward the location of Public Relations Division Two, Kimiko close behind, but to her disappointment she did not see Saeki anywhere. However, noticing Kenji, she ran over to him, and asked urgently, "Kenji, have you seen Prince Toru? It's very important!"

Kenji shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him at all this morning, and he was supposed to be here by now with Shirota. Nobody can get in contact with either of them."

"Oh, no," Amaya gasped, "That means Oshida must have already..." Narrowing her eyes, she firmly declared, "We have to get to him now."

"But how?" Kimiko wondered worriedly, "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Amaya admitted, closing her eyes tightly. "And I can't feel anything, either."

"Well, maybe the Guild knows where he is and they'll go and help him," Kenji offered hopefully.

"All they'll try to do is kill Prince Toru," Amaya countered and Kenji frowned.

"This is terrible!" Kimiko now cried, "My poor Prince Toru!"

Unexpectedly, the three heard someone clear her throat nearby. All of them turned to see Domeki stand with her arms crossed just a couple feet away. "It looks to me that you could use my help," she stated, pushing up her glasses. "You see, over the last few days, I've been following a very peculiar, very strong wave pattern in Tokyo very closely. However, at around seven thirty this morning, the force intensified before it disappeared completely from this plane of existence at approximately seven forty seven - with Saeki."

"Oshida," Amaya muttered. "Do you know where they went?"

"Of course," Domeki answered pompously. "They went back to the place you call Moro."

"Then that's where I'm going," Amaya prepared to transport herself back to her home world.

"Hold on a second," Domeki stopped her. "It's important that you know that I'm currently detecting misleading wave patterns in your dimension, which seem to indicate that the peculiar energy force I've been tracking is now in two places at the same time, apparently in an attempt to make it difficult for your people to pinpoint its exact location."

"But then how is Amaya supposed to know where to find my Prince Toru?" Kimiko asked.

"Never fear!" Domeki assured, "None of this paranormal activity is strong enough to beat out the power of science nor can it trump my incredible genius!" She sort of laughed maniacally before explaining, "Despite his trickery, I've been able to latch onto the direct source of all these wave patterns. Now, granted, I've only just begun probing into your dimension, so I can offer you a rough estimate, but I believe that you'll find Saeki and this Oshida at a very high altitude."

"A very high altitude?" Amaya repeated, and suggested, "Well, there's the Temple of the Elders, but then the whole Guild would have already gotten to them by now."

"Unlikely," Domeki said, "My computers didn't detect the presence of very many other life forces."

"Oh, I know!" Kimiko exclaimed with excitement, "Mount Yuwel! It's the highest natural point in all of Moro and really very, very creepy. They have to be there!"

Amaya nodded resolutely. "Right."

"Wait!" Kimiko latched onto the knight's arm, "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous, Princess Kimiko," Amaya answered.

"I don't care," Kimiko retorted. "Prince Toru is my fiancée, and I would feel terrible if I didn't at least try to protect him. Please, Amaya!"

"I'd like to come as well," Kenji spoke up. "Saeki's my friend. It would be wrong for me to turn my back on him now."

"All right," Amaya conceded and a cloud of gray smoke began twirling around them.

"Good luck," Domeki wished them farewell, watching with satisfaction as they disappeared. Cocking her head to the side, she then though aloud, "I get the strangest feeling that I'm forgetting something..."

"Hey smoochies," Sumida suddenly said, approaching her with a big metal chest in his hands, "here's the box you asked me to bring to you. What do you need it for anyway?"

Domeki frowned immediately as her eyes looked back at where Amaya, Kimiko, and Kenji had stood moments before. "Oh, damn..."

* * *

Saeki looked down from the top of Mount Yuwel with much fear, the land so far away, it was almost impossible to make out. The wind was harsh, making it hard for Saeki to even keep his balance as it blew against him, his hair and clothes moving with it. Floating around the tall, jagged mountain, were thin, black clouds, which spiraled around the peak. Terrified, Saeki stepped back from the rocky edge, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Welcome, Prince Toru," Oshida shouted over the whistling wind, "To the Sacred Altar atop Mount Yuwel!" Saeki glanced over his shoulder to see Oshida standing by what looked like a stone table. "It is here were we shall start the end!"

Unexpectedly, Saeki heard a groan to his right and looked over to see Shirota, kneeling on the ground. As he regained himself, the special agent rose to his feet and questioned, "What is going on here?"

Oshida glared at him and he let out a short chortle. "How pitiful..."

Desperate for answers, Shirota turned to Saeki and called to him, "Saeki, what is all this? Who is this man?"

"Shirota..." Saeki trailed off quietly, lost for words as he stared at his superior with guilt in his eyes. Panicking, he yelled, "Shirota, you have to get out of here! Hurry!"

"It's no use, Toru," Oshida grinned wildly, walking toward Saeki. "It makes no difference where he is – today is the day when all life comes to an end!"

Shirota immediately tensed as he watched the threatening Oshida approach Saeki. Stepping forward, he ordered, "Don't go near him."

Oshida snapped his head sharply to his left and gave a cruel smirk. Then, outreaching his left arm, he blasted out a large, black, energy sphere which collided with Shirota and caused him to go flying into the hard rock of the mountain, cracking it slightly. Shirota slid to the ground of the mountain ledge, slumping as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Shirota!" Saeki exclaimed, going to run to him, but Oshida quickly took a hold of Saeki's wrists.

"Enough, Toru!" Oshida snapped. "Don't you see how hopeless it is? The Guild of Moro is on their way to the edge of the world," he laughed scathingly, "I've tricked them all into thinking that's where we are. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late."

'Please," Saeki begged, tears coming to his eyes, "Please, I don't want to do this..."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Oshida informed him with a callous smile.

It was then that Amaya emerged from a cloud of gray smoke, wearing her shiny silver armor and clutching to her long sword. "Get your hands off Prince Toru!" she grunted as she charged forward.

Oshida pushed Saeki to the ground and moved to his right to dodge her attack. Snickering, he said, "Well, well, well. I'm surprised you found us here. Still," he held out his hand, a sword appearing in it, "We have a few moments until we must begin the ritual. I will take pleasure in killing you." Narrowing his eyes at Amaya, Oshida then went rushing for her.

Meanwhile, Saeki moaned, rubbing his right elbow and forearm, which he had landed on. As he did, Kimiko embraced him, gushing, "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay, Prince Toru!"

"Kimiko," Saeki said with much surprise, and then noticed Kenji kneeling on his other side, "and Hattori..."

"We came to help," Kenji explained, adding with a frown, "Although, I don't know how."

Spotting Yuki lying still a couple yards away, Kimiko at once broke away from Saeki and exclaimed, "Yuki!" Rising to her feet, she pushed against the wind to get to him, crying, "Wake up, Yuki! Please wake up!"

At the same time, Amaya was struggling greatly as she fought Oshida, who moved with ease. "You fight well for what you are," he remarked patronizingly, "But you must know it's useless. This had already been fortold."

Spitting out a bit of blood, Amaya sneered, "I don't believe in destiny."

Oshida chuckled as the knight ran toward him. Without any difficulty, he grabbed her sword with his right arm when it was just inches away from piercing him and yanked it from her hand, tossing it aside. With this, Amaya came stumbling forward and he took a hold of her left arm. Then, he grabbed her throat with his right hand and slowly lifted her off the ground, holding her face closely to his. "As amusing as you have been, I'm afraid we're finished here. How foolish you must be to think you could fight an immortal." He laughed, his fingers tightening around her neck as she struggled to breathe. Yet, she soon grew limper and Oshida tossed her aside, her body skidding across the rocky ledge, coming dangerously close to the edge. With a grin, Oshida then turned around to stare down at Saeki, a dark glint in his eye.

* * *

Public Relations Division Two, having finished defeating the heterodyne, were packing up there equipment as they prepared to leave the site and return back to their office. "Man," Aoyama said, "I can't believe both Saeki and Shirota didn't show up."

"Yeah," Ibuki remarked. "I wonder what could have held them up."

"Maybe there was a traffic accident," Nakahara suggested.

"But why would neither of them pick up their phones?" Ooyama asked.

Nakahara frowned. "I don't know..."

'This whole thing's too weird!" Tanigawa exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, it was already weird because of Saeki, but now Shirota, too!"

"Maybe it's the end of the world," Irie muttered.

"Ack, no!" Tanigawa retorted, "That's just morbid!"

"Perhaps it's just special military business," Yokozawa offered, "and they just couldn't tell us about it because it's confidential."

"Yes," Ibuki agreed with relief, "that must be it. At least someone is trying to make sense."

"That still doesn't explain all the weird stuff that's been going on with Saeki," Aoyama pointed out.

Ishizuka nodded. "Aoyama's right. I mean, there were all those strange guys that showed up out of nowhere the other day..."

"And that crazy story about the car accident," Tanguchi pointed out.

"Bus accident," Aoyama corrected.

"Right, bus accident," Tanguchi repeated.

"Not to mention, that beautiful woman that thinks she's Saeki's fiancée," Ijyuuin added with a smile.

"She wasn't that pretty," Tanigawa snapped, crossing her arms.

"And does anyone remember when Saeki showed up that one night late and he claimed he was attacked by somebody on a flying horse?" Ooyama asked.

"Oh yeah," they all recalled, each of them pondering the incident from almost two weeks earlier.

"Hey everyone," Chief Oosugi interrupted, "Has anyone seen Hattori?" The office workers all glanced around, shrugging in response. "Hmm, I wonder where he could have gone off too..." their boss trailed off, walking away in the hopes to find him.

"This is just great!" Tanigawa declared, "Now Hattori's missing, too?!"

"There's no need to get hysterical," Ibuki commented, "Maybe he just went to look for Saeki or something."

"Still, that guy is pretty weird, too," Aoyama said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, though," Nakahara spoke up again, "He seemed kind of different recently, and I think he even referred to Saeki as just 'Saeki' yesterday afternoon."

"Really?" Ooyama inquired, the whole group looking rather surprised at this revelation, and Nakahara nodded. "Hmm."

"Hey, I know!" Tanigawa excitedly jumped up, "I bet he was sick of being Saeki's slave, so he went ahead and did him in! He must have kidnapped Shirota, too!"

"And that's any less morbid than it being the end of the world?" Irie mumbled to herself.

'That's just ridiculous!" Ibuki argued, "Hattori didn't kill Saeki!"

"You know, now that Tanigawa says it, it does make sense," Aoyama reasoned, "I mean, it's not like any of us really know this Hattori. And it would explain why all of them are missing."

"And so would Yokozawa's explanation!" Ibuki countered.

As the group began to break into an argument, Akagi, who had been listening to the conversation, let out a troubled sigh and glanced away. _I hope Saeki and Shirota are okay_, he thought as the sight of Domeki and Sumida seemingly squabbling a short distance away caught his attention, _huh?_

"It's no big deal, Sumida!" Domeki yelled at him.

"Yes it is!" Sumida shouted back. "I didn't think we should get involved in any of this in the first place! It's all too weird!"

"Stop being such a coward," Domeki pressed, "After all, I'm giving you the opportunity to be the first person from this world to ever experience inter-dimensional travel!"

"Well, you can keep your opportunity," Sumida snapped, "Besides, how do I know if that transporter thing will even work right?"

"Because," Domeki crossed her arms and pushed up her glasses, the morning sunlight reflecting off the lenses, "_I_ invented it."

"Uh, excuse me," Akagi interrupted. "Domeki, do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" Domeki demanded impatiently.

"It's just that, well, nobody knows what happened to Shirota and Saeki," Akagi explained, "And I have the strangest feeling that you might know what's going on. Well?" Sumida and Domeki exchanged glances as Saeki awaited an answer, before Sumida cringed and Domeki let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

A short time later, Akagi, Sumida, and Domeki were all in Sumida's parked van, Domeki in the passenger seat with a laptop open on her lap. Sumida sat in the driver's seat, looking annoyed out the window, and Akagi leaned over from the back seat to view Domeki's laptop. "So, there you have it," Domeki concluded, "Saeki is really from another dimension and what we've been experiencing lately is paranormal activity from people crossing over from his world into our own."

"Wow," Akagi said, relaxing in his seat. "Who would have thought...but, where are they now, Domeki?"

"Right now, they're all back in Moro," Domeki informed him, "facing the very powerful energy force that I've been studying for several days." She frowned. "Unfortunately, if I'm reading this data correctly, it doesn't look very good. The wave patterns from Amaya seem to have significantly decreased, and I don't detect any other strong auras that might counter this Oshida. And as Amaya was Saeki's only line of defense..."

As Domeki trailed off, Akagi clenched his fists and determinedly stated, "I want to help, Domeki! Isn't there anything I can do?"

Domeki smirked, her eyes hidden by the reflection of her computer screen in her glasses. "Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

Oshida had knocked aside Kenji effortlessly and had lifted Saeki off the ground by the collar of his shirt, dragging him toward the Sacred Altar. "No, please!" Kimiko weeped, staying by her brother's side, "Please, please, don't hurt my Prince Toru! I beg you!" Oshida, however, ignored her, and pulled Saeki up the stone steps and knelt him before the altar, his back facing the edge of the mountain. Oshida then placed Saeki's arms against the flat surface of the holy table. Two cuffs suddenly appeared around Saeki's wrists, chaining them to the altar. With tearing eyes, Saeki looked up at Oshida, completely petrified.

"The time has finally come, Toru," Oshida told him, "just as it had been foretold!" His eyes then grew red, and he began to chant intensely in a language that Saeki did not recognize, nor could he understand. Desperately, Saeki struggled to free his arms, yanking them so feverously that he caused the cuffs to cut through his skin. Around him, the wind became stronger and faster, whipping harshly against his skin like razor blades, and dark red clouds formed, rumbling with thunder as lighting lit up the blackened sky. Horrified, Saeki watched as the cuts on his wrists now deepened and extended up his wrists, blood trickling down his arms and forming a glowing puddle on the stone altar. At once, Saeki, cried out in pain, tears streaming down his eyes, as his whole body weakened, his chained up arms the only thing to keep him from completely collapsing to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kimiko shrieked through sobs, trying her best to stand, but finding it difficult with the storm. "Please, stop!" She attempted to walk forward, but found her body thrown against the mountain's side, which she barely was able to use to keep from falling down completely. "Please..." She broke into uncontrollable hysterics, as she watched Saeki's blood drip like a fountain down the sides of the altar table. As she did, she suddenly noticed a white light. "Huh?"

She glanced to her left to see that Yuki was awake, standing just inches away from her. However, his eyes were completely white and his whole being was radiating with a strange, warm light. "Yuki...?" Kimiko hesitantly asked through sniffles. He did not answer her; instead he was fixated on the chanting Oshida and recited what sounded like a spell. Bands of white light suddenly wrapped themselves around Oshida, pulling him back against the mountain face and interrupting his chanting. As a result, the storm seemed to calm slightly and Saeki's arms ceased their bleeding, although Saeki remained crumbled in intense pain.

Oshida narrowed his fierce eyes at Yuki and muttered, "Clever boy..." Great darkness then came from within Oshida, which crushed the white bands of light that had momentarily been holding him. "Your power is no match for my own. There is no way you'll be able to kill me."

"This might be true," Yuki replied, his voice distant, "but I must try."

Immediately, Kimiko's eyes widened. "Yuki, no!" she screamed as she watched a large ball of fire form in the palm of Yuki's right hand. She went to stop him, but it was too late, the flames spiraling toward the Oshida. However, at the last moment, Oshida created a red shield to protect himself, it blocking the fire attack. "Yuki, what are you doing?" Kimiko asked, "He'll kill you!"

"It is the only way," Yuki answered knowingly, his voice still remote. He then shot another sphere of fire toward Oshida, but the immortal man stopped it once more, and sent his own ball of dark light at Yuki.

In the meantime, Amaya slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening to peer down at Moro from the great height of the top of Mount Yuwel. At once, she felt nausea and instinctively pulled herself away from the edge. Crawling to her knees, she managed to get to her feet and wobble a bit forward, swaying in the wind. Her eyes adjusting, she made out Saeki kneeling at the Sacred Altar and could see Oshida combating with Yuki. "Prince Toru," she mumbled, "I must save Prince Toru..." She walked forward, staggering a bit and still very dazed. After a few strides, she stopped and looked down to see that she had stepped on her sword.

At the same time, Oshida had cornered Yuki, who had passed out on the ground, all his energy drained from him. Oshida's eyes burned as he glared down at the smaller teenage boy. "What a shame," Oshida laughed, "And you tried so hard too..."

"No, please," Kimiko pleaded, crying even worse than before, "Please don't kill Yuki! Please, he's only a boy! Have mercy..."

Oshida smirked cruelly, the large ball of darkness intensifying in his palm. "I don't believe in mercy."

It was then that Amaya stabbed Oshida in the back, digging her sword all the way through his body and causing his dark sphere to vanish. After a moment of the initial shock, though, Oshida was fuming, and pulled the sword from his back and holding it in his hand. He then spun around to see a nervous Amaya standing as resolutely as she could before him, while Kimiko immediately ran to Yuki's side. "You truly are a fool!" Oshida raged, "You still think you can kill me even though I am immortal? Nothing can kill me! Don't you get it?"

Amaya began backing away from the angry Oshida toward the Sacred Altar that Saeki still remained helplessly chained to. "I don't care," she managed to choke out. "I promised Saeki I would protect him. I promised him he would live..."

Oshida chuckled viciously and slapped Amaya, sending her flying a few feet back, where she landed inches away from Saeki's feet. He then returned to his place opposite Saeki and began to chant once more. As soon as he did, the storm grew worse once more, and the cuts on Saeki's arms grew even worse, Saeki crying out due to the almost unbearable pain.

In a web of electricity, Akagi suddenly appeared on the windy ledge of Mount Yuwel. He looked around anxiously to try and get a grasp on the situation. Soon, his eyes fell on the Sacred Altar, where he saw Saeki doubled over, blood coming from his arms, while Oshida hovered over him as he chanted, his eyes glowing red. "Saeki," he called as he started to run forward, but his voice was lost in the deafening wind and roaring thunder. He then noticed Amaya, who was gradually waking up again and struggling to her feet. With all his might, he shouted, "Amaya!" and tossed her the long, metal spear he was holding in his hands.

Amaya immediately snapped to attention and automatically grabbed the strange looking spear and was on her feet. Simultaneously, Oshida grinned madly, and exclaimed, "It's almost done, Toru! The end is almost here!" He then resumed his chanting, preparing to complete the final part of the apocalyptic incantation. However, Amaya, beaten, exhausted, and filled with anger, came from Oshida's behind and plunged the spear into his back, although this time it did not go all the way through his body. Oshida's face twisted up with rage, a murderous glint to his eyes.

Urgently, Akagi yelled, "Push the button, Amaya! The button!"

While Oshida prepared to turn around and face her, Amaya quickly obeyed Akagi's instructions and pressed the oval, blue button on the spear's handle. As soon as she did, Oshida crumbled immediately, his body turning cold and lifeless; the invincible immortal was dead.

The storm ceased and the sky slowly cleared, although the wind remained strong. Saeki's wounds began to heal as the cuffs chaining him to the altar disappeared. For a few moments, Amaya stood over Oshida's corpse, breathing heavily, but she then hurried to Saeki's side and asked, "Prince Toru, are you all right?"

"I think so..." he managed to say, his face still wet with tears and dirt.

Amaya then glanced over at Akagi, who had run over to them, deeply concerned. "How did you get here?"

"Domeki," Akagi explained, "She wanted me to bring you that spear. She said she designed it especially to destroy the energy force she had been following." Smiling, he added, "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it worked."

"Yes," Amaya agreed.

Meanwhile, Kenji woke up, rubbing his head as he sat up and asked himself, "Is it over?" Spotting Akagi, Amaya, and Saeki, he began to head over to them.

At the same time, Kimiko had helped Yuki, who was rather confused, to his feet. The two also walked over to where the rest were, Kimiko falling to her knees and hugging Saeki. "I'm so glad you're all right, Prince Toru! I was so worried!"

"Thanks..." Saeki trailed off awkwardly as her embrace grew tighter.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" she then ordered through tears.

"He can't, even if he wanted to," Amaya informed Kimiko, "The next time they'll be a window for the apocalypse is nine hundred eighty four years from now."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kimiko exclaimed, squeezing onto Saeki more.

"Um, can we go home now?" Kenji asked hopefully.

Amaya nodded. "Yes."

"Uh, but what about Mr. Shirota?" Yuki then inquired, and the group looked over with frowns to see Shirota still lying unconscious a few feet away.

* * *

A couple hours later, Shirota awoke with a groan to find himself back on Earth, lying on the couch in Saeki's living area. _What happened?_ he wondered.

"Look everyone," Akagi said, "Shirota's awake!" Akagi then turned to Shirota and asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"My head hurts..." he mumbled, before saying. "I just had the strangest dream. I was on this mountain and Saeki," he pointed to his subordinate, "you were there. You too," he added, gesturing to Yuki.

"Wow, that was some dream you had, Shirota," Akagi lied, although it was pretty obvious, so much so that Saeki let out a moan.

"Yes," Shirota agreed with suspicion, and then questioned, "But why am I here?"

"You tripped and fell, Mr. Shirota, when you came by looking for Toru this morning," Yuki answered. "You must have bumped your head really hard."

"I did – " Shirota started, but instead asked, "Wait, what about the heterodyne sighting?"

"Don't worry," Akagi replied, "Team Dai-Guard took care of that!"

"Oh..." Shirota trailed off. "What about you Saeki? Why weren't you picking up your phone when I called you?"

"I, uh..."

"He broke it!" Kenji chimed in.

Shirota frowned, still very skeptical. However, before he could ask another question, Kimiko stepped forward and said, "Now, now, Mr. Shirota, you need to still be resting, especially after a fall like that!"

"But I feel – " Shirota tried to protest.

"No buts," Kimiko cut in. "Now lie your head back and let me go fetch you another ice pack, all right? And I want you to stay lying down just like that. - don't strain yourself! And no unnecessary talking, otherwise you'll only make it worse!"

Saeki let out a sigh of relief now that Kimiko had successfully distracted Shirota from grilling him anymore. As he did, Amaya walked over to him and stood next to him. Smugly, she said, "See, I told you to trust me. Didn't I take care of everything?"

"Well, Domeki _did _help," Saeki pointed out, "But, well, thanks, Amaya – for keeping your promise." The two exchanged smiles.

* * *

The next morning, Saeki arrived at work at fifteen minutes to eight, his taxi cab dropping him off at the front of the building. The events of the previous day seemed so far away and surreal to Saeki, especially compared to the ordinary day that was now facing him. Not to mention, he had found the evening strangely difficult once they had all at last left his apartment; he knew that it had been goodbye and that they would all parting ways. _It's better that they all go back to Moro, _he reasoned, _I mean, I only knew them all for a couple weeks, anyway, and they were all more trouble than they were worth. _Saeki then let out a sigh of relief as he entered Twenty First Century Defense Security's main office building and thought, _At least things will _finally _go back to normal..._

Yet to his surprise, straight a head of him was Amaya, sitting at the reception desk. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as soon as he reached her.

"Don't be snippy, Prince Toru," Amaya replied. "After all, if you remember, I was forced to resign as a Knight of the Guild of Moro to protect you. The _least_ you could do is show a little gratitude."

"I am grateful," Saeki said half-heartedly, before questioning, "but why do you have to be _here_?"

"Well, since I'm both unemployed and disgraced in Moro, I figured I might as well start a new life on Earth. It can't be too difficult, seeing how you somehow managed. Besides, once you get used to indoor heating, televisions, and microwaves, there's really no way to go back."

"Oh..."

"Good morning, my dear Prince Toru!" Saeki unexpectedly heard Kimiko's voice from behind him.

Letting out a startled cry, Saeki spun around to see the Princess of Gorgia, along with her younger brother, who was dressed in a high school uniform. "You're here, too?" He asked flabbergasted. Kimiko grinned and held up the newly printed ID card hanging around her neck. "Public Relations Division One...?" Saeki read. "Wait, you _work _here?"

"That's right!" Kimiko exclaimed happily. "As it turns out, the President of the company kept noticing me hanging around and when he found out I wasn't actually employed here, he offered me a job! I'm the new face of Twenty First Century Defense Security!"

"_What?_"

"Well, they did need _someone _to replace Susumu eventually," Amaya reminded Saeki.

"Oh, and the director of Division One is so kind," Kimiko beamed, "He even introduced me to this guy...what was his name again? What was it...? Agent! Now I remember. Anyway, Agent believes that I have the potential to be a super role model, which is obvious, given that I _am _the Princess of Gorgia. He even arranged for me to do something called a 'photo shoot' - whatever that means - for the whole Universe!"

"You mean _Universe_, as in the popular fashion magazine?" Saeki questioned in disbelief.

"What's a fashion magazine?" Kimiko blinked with confusion and Saeki groaned.

"Stop acting so distraught, Prince Toru," Amaya stated, "You _should_ be happy – how many guys can say that there fiancée's a model? Seriously, you need to learn to look on the bright side of life."

"I am but," Saeki interrupted himself when he noticed Yuki again. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I start high school today," The prince merrily answered.

"You're going to _high school_?" Saeki asked.

"Yes," Yuki confirmed. "It's not too far up in the sky, though, is it?"

"No, it's not – never mind," Saeki didn't bother to explain. "But why are you going there?"

"Domeki suggested it," Yuki informed him. "And I thought that it could help me. You see, I don't think I'll ever be good enough to join the mystic priests if I continue training as I have been, but I thought, if I could get the knack of some of this impressive Earth magic, then I'm sure to be ordained once I turn seventeen!"

"I would just like to say, I _still _don't approve," Kimiko declared. "But there really is no reasoning with him, and I know that you'll keep a good eye on him, won't you, my sweet Prince Toru?"

"Keep an eye on him...?"

"He'll still be staying with you, of course," Kimiko informed.

"Wait, I never agreed to that!" Saeki protested.

"You didn't the first time either," Amaya pointed out.

"But what about your Kingdom?" Saeki tried to reason. "Who will rule Gorgia with you both gone?"

Kimiko laughed. "Don't be silly, Prince Toru! Mommy and Daddy have at least forty more years!"

Saeki frowned and turned to Amaya, "Will you help me out! Surely you can see what a bad idea this is. They'll never be able to survive here!"

Amaya shrugged. "I don't know. At least it will be amusing seeing them try to adapt to life here on Earth, right?"

"Amaya!"

"Good morning, Saeki," someone interjected from behind.

"Not you too," Saeki said once he turned around to see his greeter, Hattori Kenji. "How am I not surprised? But, hold on a minute - I thought you said you wanted to finally go out on your own and travel some?"

"I had wanted to. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I was still obligated to the military for almost four more years..." Kenji frowned with dismay.

"Oh," Saeki muttered. Then, after a moment's thought, he exclaimed, "So, wait, does that mean, you're _all _staying?"

"Looks like it," Amaya answered. "But I need to actually work now, so..."

"And I have to get ready before they put me in front of _the_ caramel," Kimiko said happily. Putting a finger to her chin, she then thought aloud, "I wonder how someone prepares to eat _the _caramel. Do you know, my dear Prince Toru?"

"Do you mean the _camera_?" Saeki corrected her.

"Hmm, maybe that's what they said..." Jumping excitedly, she then squealed, "Oh, I can't wait! I'll see you at lunch, my Prince Toru! And behave yourself, Yuki." With a wave, she spun around and hurried for the elevator.

"Bye, everyone," Yuki wished them all farewell, too, "Wish me luck!" He also waved, and headed toward the building's exit.

Hattori sighed. "We better get going, too, Saeki," he said, adding, "To think, I was almost free of a life of servitude, and still those damn monks find a way to trap me..." He began to walk away to meet Kimiko by the elevator.

Saeki frowned and glanced down at Amaya, who only offered him a shrug as she was already on the telephone. Seeing that she would be no help, he slowly followed after Hattori.

"Hey, Saeki," Akagi suddenly greeted Saeki, catching up to him. "I just want you to know, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Akagi."

"Besides, if I tried to tell anyone, they'd probably think I was crazy," Akagi let out a good-natured laugh, and went on, "Still, the whole thing is kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah," Saeki agreed, "I guess it is."

The four entered the elevator, the elevator taking them up to Public Relations Division Two's floor. The three men got off, Kimiko staying on as Division One was a few levels higher. They walked down the hall and went to enter Division Two's office, but Shirota stopped them. "Saeki, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Oh, uh, sure..." Saeki complied, as Hattori and Akagi left the two alone in the corridor. "How are you feeling, Shirota? Is your head better?"

"It's fine," Shirota answered curtly. "Listen, Saeki, I don't know what happened yesterday, but – well, let's just start fresh, okay?"

"Fresh?" Saeki repeated, surprised.

"Yes," Shirota reiterated, "Obviously, something has been going on in your personal life, but that's none of my business, just as long as you promise to not let it interfere with your work anymore, all right?"

"Of course, Shirota," Saeki immediately blurted out, "I promise."

"Okay then..." Shirota trailed off. "I should be in my office for the rest of the morning, if you need anything." Sharply he turned around and walked away. As he watched him leave, Saeki's smile soon turned into a frown. _How am I going to keep that promise with them all staying here?_ he thought miserably. Sighing, Saeki decided not to worry about what may or may not happen as a result of his new friends. Instead, he entered the office of Public Relations Division Two, ready to begin yet another work day, suddenly feeling very grateful for it, no matter how ordinary it would inevitably turn out to be.

_End_


End file.
